Ahsoka- so cold
by Darth Bane01
Summary: What if Ahsoka had gotten convicted of the bombing of the Jedi temple, Darkside Ahsoka tano
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka- so cold chapter 1

(This fanfiction will be different than the others, this one does not accompany any of my other past works, and this one is a new one. Yes I still plan to continue "Seeds of darkness" so don't worry, but I figure id put this up for your enjoyment. **I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it**. Read, enjoy, and review)

"Have you reached a verdict?" Chancellor Palpatine asked, "we have your honor, we find Ahsoka Tano guilty of all charges" a man said standing to the left in a box next to eleven others. Ahsoka's heart sank when she heard she was found guilty, she stood in the middle of a large room surrounded by people she didn't even know expect for Padme (her defense attorney) and her master Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine looked down at the girl in the middle of the room "Ahsoka Tano you have been found guilty by you piers is there anything would like to say before the sentence is given?" he asked. So many emotions went through Ahsoka's head in that moment: hate, anger, sadness…betrayal. If she was going to go down for a crime she didn't commit then she was going down loudly, she cleared her throat "I have given my entire life to this republic and to the Jedi order, day after day of putting my life on the line and received nothing in return. When things started to go bad for me I looked to the republic, to the JEDI for help but you all cast me away cast me out so I say FUCK YOU! And everything you stand for! Screw the Republic and the Jedi!" she said loud enough that it rang through the entire room. What little chatter was being made by people in their seats was quickly silenced "and the Jedi counsel, I put my faith in you but you turned you back on me, your to stuck up in your holy art than thou moods to see that I was framed!" Ahsoka spat angrily. She then turned to her master "and you, off all people who I thought would have stood by my side now I found out that you stand with the Jedi counsel instead of me…I trusted you…and you betrayed me" she said in a much quieter tone. "Ahsoka..i-" "No you shut up! I don't want to hear your lies Anakin" she said as tears began to roll down on side of her face, but she quickly wiped them away. When Chancellor Palpatine finally came out of his shocked state from Ahsoka's outburst he spoke again over Ahsoka's continual muttering of profanity in her native tongue "you are here by sentences to life imprisonment in the republic maximum security prison where you shall remain for the rest of your life" he said. Jedi guards soon surrounded Ahsoka and led her out of the court room and to the prison.

Ahsoka was led down a into a elevator once she reached the prison, she had a blood sample takes and stored, her weapons were taken; as she road down the elevator she remained silent. "We are bringing the prisoner down now" the clone to her left said, "copy that, she will have to share a cell send her to cell block C cell #762" said a clone on the other end of the mic. When the door opened she was pushed out and lead down two flights of stairs and through a long hallway "alright stop" the clone said to her, she stopped. The clone reached out and placed special bracelets on her wrist, she knew them well they would shock her if she tried to use the force. She was then led further down the hall now until they came to a stop again, she watched as the ray shield dropped and she walked inside, the shield came back up behind her. Ahsoka looked around, the cell was a little smaller than her room at the Jedi temple, there were two beds and a single light in the upper corner of the room.

In the corner of the room she saw a figure sitting in the chair, duros, male, blue skin and red eyes. She recognized instantly, he was the bounty hunter Chad Bane "well hello there little girl, looks like we are sharing this cell" he said. Ahsoka glared at him "you the last person who I would want to share one with" she said. Cad stood up and walked up to her "so tell me, how did the chosen one's apprentice end up in a place like this?" he asked. "I was framed for the bombing of the Jedi temple and sentenced to life" she said coldly, Cad laughed the looked at her "and your master did nothing for you?" he asked. Ahsoka looked down and shook her head "well you might as well get comfy you will be here for a long time" he said. "I will escape" she said looking back up at Cad "and how do you plan to do that?" he asked. "I will find a way" she shot back, Chad laughed again and sat back down in the chair kicking his feet out "why don't you use the force and lower the shield so we can both escape?" he asked. Ahsoka held up both of her wrist to show him her binds, he nodded and sat back. "How long have you been here?" she asked sitting on her bed, "two years but not for much longer" he replied. "What do you mean?" she asked, Cad smiled "I plan to escape" he said. "How?" she asked, "that is my secret…although I am missing one part in my plan" he replied, "what's that?" she asked. He nodded toward the shield "it cant be opened from this side and requires a special key card, but there is a panel in the wall in the cell next to us that can be opened. The wires can be rearranged so it cuts the power to this cell as well as that one but I am to big to get through the vent to reach though to reach that cell" he said. Ahsoka looked up and saw a vent cover above his head "I could fit through that and open the doors" she replied. Cad eyed her curiously, it would be nearly impossible to escape by himself, maybe he could use the Jedi to help him escape "perhaps you could help me escape and earn your freedom as well Jedi" he said. "I am not a Jedi, not anymore…what was your plan after you got out of the cell the guards will be alerted because of the camera's not to mention the guards walking along the stair case" she said. "I have sent out coded messages over the two years that I have been here preparing this, my team is ready they will knock out the power and it will kill the cameras and turrets, we can make our way to the armory where my gear is being kept and escape through the sewage tunnel; but as I said I need help" he said. _If I help him escape and I flee the republic I will be a fugitive for the rest of my life and have to flee the republic, or I can stay here until I die_ she thought, option A seemed like the best hope she had its not like they would retry me even if they did find the person who framed me. "I will help, when do we move?" she asked, "in a month I need to finish gathering the material we need" he replied with a smile.

Two weeks had past and Anakin was talking to Yoda again "please master, let me see her" he begged, "no Anakin, let go of the past you must or consume you it will" he said slightly agitated at Skywalker as this was the fifth time he had come to him this week asking him to see his former apprentice and each time he had turned him down. "Two month retreat you will receive, take your mind off of Ahsoka you must" Yoda said. "She was innocent master!" Anakin said, "Evidence against her proved other wise, no more of this I will hear, now go and do not return until two months" Yoda said. Anakin stood up angrily and walked out of the room, how could the counsel dare think she was guilty. Anakin walked out of the temple, he was going to see Ahsoka wither the counsel approved or not, he jumped in a speeder and took it to the prison.

Ahsoka was talking to Chad when two guards walked to the cell "prisoner 5685 you have a visitor" said the guard. Ahsoka tuned and saw Anakin "Snips are you ok?" he asked quickly stepping past the guard to see Ahsoka, Ahsoka looked at him "what do you want Anakin?" she said with a bitter tone. Anakin sighed he knew Ahsoka was upset mad even "Ahsoka I am sorry about what happened, I am still looking for the person that did this I will clear your name" he said. "I have nothing to say to you" she replied turning her back to him, "Ahsoka please listen to me" he said. "Go away Anakin, I don't want to see you or anyone from the order you all betrayed me" she snapped back. "I didn't betr-" he started "I said go away!" she said with a bitter sharpness to her tone. "…I'm sorry Ahsoka" he said knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her right now, he turned and left with a heavy heart. _I will find out who did this to you Ahsoka I will clear your name I promise you that_ he thought as he left the prison.

As the week dragged on Ahsoka and Cad were going to soon make their move and escape the prison "how do you plan to get past the security doors I cant use the force or I'll get shocked" she said, Cad motioned for her to come over to him, she did so. "These binds are a model 3 luckily for you they have a design flaw" he said reaching down into his boot and pulled out a small wire "which is?" she asked. Chad unfolded the wire and began to fiddle with her binds "with the right kind of mettle you can create a connection between the two and they will overload and shut down" he replied while carefully guiding the wire into a hole on each bind when he finished he pointed at the ray shield "touch the wire to the shield and the binds will overload and fry the chips inside" he said. Ahsoka did so and it sent a shock through her body, the binds overloaded and its lights flashed on and off but soon died out and she was knocked back. "You didn't tell me it would shock me" she said looking angrily at him "it shut them off didn't it" he replied simply while he ate his meal that a guard brought to him. "After we escape what do you plan on doing?" Cad asked, Ahsoka had thought about this mean of times and the only thing that came to her mind….revenge "leave Corusant" she said, Cad nodded and thought.

When the time had come Ahsoka was drug from her sleep late in the night by Cad "get up, its time" he said, Ahsoka quickly sat up and looked around then at him "get into that vent and to the other cell the power will be down any minute" he said. Ahsoka nodded and jumped up pulling the vent panel off and jumping in side, it was a tight fit tighter than what she knew it would have been but she squeezed her way inside. She crawled her way through the vent until she came to the cell next to hers she pushed the panel out and jumped down landing lightly on her feet. She quietly walked over to the panel and used the force to take out the screws, she began to rearrange the wires in it just as Cad had instructed her, a few moments later the lights went off and so did a siren "hurry up over there" Cad called "I'm trying" she replied working as quickly as she could. Both of the shields dropped on the cells "there told you I could do it" she said, "come on lets go" Cad replied and started running up the stairs. They made it up two floors and Ahsoka used the force to open the door to the armory, she and Cad began digging through it to find there gear. Ahsoka used the force to call her sabers to her, the rattled inside of a box, she walked over and opened it taking them out and placing them on her hips, she also placed her com back on her wrist. She looked back and saw Cad was ready to go "lets go" he said after putting new power packs in his pistols and dropping them in there holsters.

Ahsoka followed him down the stairs quickly but they were intercepted by four clone guards "prisoner escape" he yelled to one clone who then hit a button that began to seal off the building. Ahsoka activated her sabers and slashed the clone's guns in half then blasted them back with the force "hurry" Cad said opening a door that lead further downward, again they were stopped by four more clones who began to open fire on them, this time Cad blasted them with his blaster, he jumped over the railing and used his jet boots to slow his decent to the bottom, Ahsoka jumped over the railing and used the force to cushion her fall, she landed with a thud. "Get this open" Cad said pointing at a large pipe that ran through the prison, Ahsoka dug her sabers into it and cut a opening in it then used the force to pull the cut metal out of the way. Cad and Ahsoka jumped in and began running down the pipe as fast as they could go "we are in the pipe be ready when we arrive" Cad said into his com, he quickly began placing explosives on the sides of the pipe as they ran "what's that for?" Ahsoka asked. "To cover our escape" he replied rounding the corner quickly and continued running.

They ran for almost two miles before coming to a stop as they reached the exit to the sewer, Cad hit the button that detonated the explosives he had set up. A speeder pulled in front of the opening of the sewer, Cad jumped in when Ahsoka didn't step in "better hope I don't get find a bounty on you, take care of yourself" he said putting his hat on and sat down then the speeder took off. Ahsoka jumped down and landed on the ground, she looked around then ran off to find a ship to take her off planet.

"What do you mean she escaped?" Anakin asked staring at a prison guard "she and one other escaped late last night, they took the sewers out and we haven't had any trace of either of them" the clone replied. "Who was the other?" Anakin asked. "Chd Bane" the clone said. "This is not good, they are probably both off planet now" he muttered. "Sir, she has been spotted west from Jedi temple" the clone said, and Anakin turned and ran off as fast as he could.

Ahsoka ran through the allies as fast as she could while dodging sniper shots coming from the roof top above her, she rounded a building and used the force to jump up the building pulling her saber and deflected a incoming bolt. She charged toward the clone blocking more bolts flying at her she then drove her saber into the clone killing him. She pulled the saber out and kept running trying to find a ship that could get her off planet.

Anakin jumped up the buildings and saw Ahsoka about a block away he bolted after her, Ahsoka sensed her old master presence, she turned around and saw him. She tuned and ran as fast as she could away, she was not going back to jail; she jumped off the roof and ran through the streets now pushing her way though the crowd "Ahsoka stop!" Anakin said jumping down and following her. Ahsoka used the force to cause a car to swerve out of control and crash, she continued to run faster.

Ahsoka finally saw a ship that had just landed "perfect" she said and ran toward it, she could still sense her former master was chasing after. Cargo was being unloaded from the ship by droids, she pushed the droids over and made her way up the ramp to the cockpit "take off now!" she said put her saber to the pilot's throat, the pilot began to lift off again and Ahsoka looked out the window and saw Anakin had reached the landing back, "get this thing moving!" she yelled running to the ramp to close it. When she reached it she saw Anakin running at the ship and jump, he was trying to land on the ramp; in a moment of panic Ahsoka channeled all her emotions into a force push and hurled it at Anakin. Anakin was just about a foot now from landing on the ramp when he was blown fact by Ahsoka's attack, he fell to the ground dazed he looked up and saw the shuttle take off.


	2. Chapter 2

So cold chapter 2

"Please don't hurt me" the pilot of the ship that Ahsoka had commandeered said, "just shut up and take me to Onderin" Ahsoka replied sitting in the copilot's chair, she thought if anyone could help her Lux would even though they had only met for a short while he was the closest thing she had to a friend outside of the Jedi order. The pilot quickly punched in the coordinates into the hyperdrive computer and the shuttle blasted off. "Y-your Ahsoka Tano right?' the pilot asked after a long moment of silence "what makes you say that?" Ahsoka replied turning in the chair to look at her. "I recognize you….your the one that bombed the Jedi temple" the pilot said. "I was framed!" Ahsoka snapped quickly silencing the pilot for the remainder of the ride.

The ship landed outside of the city and Ahsoka was about to leave the ship but stopped at the ramp, if she let the pilot go he may run back and tell the Jedi where she had gone. Ahsoka was conflicted on the inside, if she killed him she would be a murderer but if she didn't and he went back to tell the republic she would be found and she was not going back to prison. She knew what she had to do even if it went against everything she had been taught, sure taking the life of a enemy was easy but taking the life of a innocent is much harder, she made her way back to the cockpit. The pilot turn around and saw Ahsoka walk back in, his eyes widened in fear as she reached for her saber "you d-don't have to k-kill me" he chocked out. Ahsoka ignited her saber as she walked closer to him "I am truly sorry but I cant have any lose ends, I cant have you running back to the republic and telling them where I am at" she said, "I wont tell any one I promise, please I have a wife and children" he begged now shaking with fear. "…I cant take that chance" she said and with one cut the man fell over in his seat dead, Ahsoka tried to look away when she killed him but her eyes would not move as she cut the innocent man down. I had not other choice Ahsoka repeated to herself trying to convince herself that it was the truth, she turned quickly and left the ship taking a small speeder with her to reach the town.

Ahsoka arrived in the town which was bussing with life, the streets were pack and not wanting to drawl unwanted attention to herself she got off the speeder and put her cloak on to conceal her sabers. It took Ahsoka most of the remainder of the day to find where Lux lived but when she found the house or it was more like a fortress it was so large she stared in awe at it. She looked around and saw at least four republic troopers standing guard at the gate, she groaned aloud as they probably knew who she was but she hopped news had not reach far out here of the whole bombing ordeal. As she walked up to the gate the troopers approached her "this is private property state your business or be on your way" the trooper said. "I am here to speak to Lux I am a old friend" she said watching the other troopers, if they recognized her this would not end well for them. "You know how many time we have heard that one before, now get out of here" the trooper said pointing his blaster at her. Ahsoka didn't want to have to take more innocent lives today so she decided to use the force "you will let me through" she said waving her hand in front of him. "I will let you through" the trooper replied standing out of the way and hitting a button to open the gate.

Ahsoka walked up to the door, she reached up with a hand and knocked on the door. After a moment the door open "hello…Ahsoka..what are you doing here don't you know the Jedi are looking for you?" Lux said with wide eyes, "Lux, whatever you heard is a lie I was framed, please I need your help" Ahsoka said. Lux stood there for a long time, he had heard many things about her coming from the republic calling her a traitor and a murderer but he just couldn't believe them "come in" he said opening the door. Ahsoka walked in quickly as Lux closed the door behind her.

"You escaped from prison?" Lux asked after listening to the entire story, "yes I did, I didn't do it and I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life in a cell" Ahsoka replied. "Wouldn't they have found the actual person who did it by now?" Lux said, "I don't know Lux but I didn't do it you have to believe me" Ahsoka replied. "I do believe you Ahsoka but I also have to look at all the evidence that was stacked against you. You can lay low here for a while Ahsoka but you cant stay now while you are wanted, if I was caught harboring a fugitive the republic would stop trading here and cut several contracts that we have established which would practically doom my people, we depend heavily on importation of goods. You can stay here for a month but no more ok?" he said. "But i….alright Lux I understand your only doing what is best for your people" she said with a sigh, Lux placed an arm on her shoulder "when this is all cleared up you can come and see me anytime you want Ahsoka" he replied genuinely.

Two weeks went by and Lux had kept his promise and let her stay with him for a while but she knew when she had to leave she had to find the person who framed her. She was laying on the bed in the guest room and sighed sadly "why is this happening to me, who would want to frame me?" she said softly and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. Ahsoka was awoken by a sound outside of her room, she sat up slowly and looked around she saw a shadow at the bottom side of the door for a moment before it moved on. She got out of bed, it was probably just Lux up late looking over papers maybe she could help she thought as she hadn't done much since she got here. She quietly opened the door and walked out following the sound of Lux's voice it was coming from his room. "I understand that but she is my friend, I cant just turn her over to the republic" Lux said, "think about your people Lux if she is caught there with you the republic will cut all contracts with the planet and your people will starve" said another voice inside of Lux's room. Ahsoka creped along the hallway as quietly as she could until she could hear the conversation, "you need to do the right thing Lux, turn her over to the republic" the voice said, "but she is my…..your right, I can't let my people starve if the republic cuts its contracts with us" Lux said in a sad voice. "You are doing the right thing Lux" the voice replied then nothing more was said. This was not the first time this conversation had been brought up since Ahsoka had arrived as she had followed Lux to work one day and apparently been seen and recognized but this was the first time Lux had agreed to turn her over.

Ahsoka now stood in the door way of Lux's room with a look of sadness and anger, her only friend outside of the republic was going to turn on her "I thought you were my friend" she said softly. Lux jumped in his seat and turned around startled "Ahsoka what are you doing up?" he asked quickly. "I saw that you were up and wanted to see if I could help you…but it seems like your just going to turn me over to the republic" she said with a rising bitterness and anger in her voice. Lux's went pale she must have over heard his conversation, he didn't know what to say so he stood up and walked over to her embracing her "….ahsoka you are my friend but I have to think about my people.." he said. "Friends don't betray each other!" she said shoving him off of her "Ahsoka you could just take my ship and leave the planet, I can say that you escaped" Lux said as he stood up and walked back over to her. Ahsoka could feel her heart tearing; first the Jedi betrayed her, then the Jedi, then the republic and now Lux. "Ahsoka please….i didn't want you but what choice did I have?" Lux asked, she glared at him "there is always a choice! And you chose to betray me!" she said as a tear ran down her face. "Ahsoka I didn-…." He started but felt a invisible hand clasping around his throat. "You were the only friend I had outside of the republic and I though I could trust you…and you were going to stab me in the back" she said angrily. Lux continued to try and gasp for air "Ahsoka…pp-please" he said and her grip tightened around his neck. "Every body I knew everyone I cared about turned on me and now even you" she said as she chocked the remaining life from him and let him fall to the floor dead.

That's the second life Ahsoka had taken, the second innocent life first the pilot and now her friend….no he couldn't be her friend he was going to turn her over to the republic a friend wouldn't do that. "You were my friend…" she said looking at the lifeless body lying on the floor, she didn't feel bad about what she had done and this surprised her. Friends, family she couldn't count on any of them anymore, she would have to watch out for herself and trust no one and she would have to leave this planet behind as well knowing when they body was discovered questions would be raised. She quickly dug around the house and took as many credits as she could find them left the house in the cover of darkness, she went back to the ship that she had arrived on the planet and tossed the body of the pilot out and took off again.

Back on Corusant the planet was even busier than, the Jedi counsel had dispatched several Jedi to capture Ahsoka, they had sent Obi-wan, Anakin and Barriss knowing that Ahsoka might listen to a old friend. Barriss was amazed that the Jedi hadn't figured out that she was the one who bombed the temple and that now she was going to find Ahsoka the one that she had framed; the Jedi were more ignorant than she had thought. "Come on Barriss lets go meet with Obi-wan he is already waiting for us" Anakin said walking past her to a shuttle. "Master Skywalker, do you really think we are going to find Ahsoka?' she asked curiously while following him, but he didn't respond and picked up his pace.

Ahsoka a was sitting on the bed in the ship she had taken in despair and anguish; she didn't know how to feel in fact she didn't WANT to feel anything. She just wanted to be numb she wanted to forget but she couldn't as her mind just kept coming back to the trail and Lux, like it was some joke the force was playing on her but it was anything but funny. Now she had no one to go to, no one to talk to the only other person who had helped her was Ventress but she was a Sith and Ahsoka had no idea where she was; the last time she had seen her was on Corusant. So many emotions were swirling inside of Ahsoka and for the first time she didn't suppress them: anger, sadness, hurt, betrayal. The Jedi had taught her to suppress these emotions as they were a path to the darkside but Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi she was no longer bound by their code or laws. A darkness awoke inside of her a faint but cold darkness, like a seed spreading its roots into the ground. She knew that anger could lead to the darkside but she didn't care at the moment, how could she not be angry with the counsel, Anakin, the republic and Lux. Lux….her only friend outside of the republic had planned to turn her over to the republic, or Ahsoka had thought they were friends which only angered her more by his betrayal. Ahsoka let her anger fester inside of her, she hated the Jedi for their betrayal; she had given them everything she had and they turned on her. As her anger grew hotter her thought became darker "I'll kill them, every last on of them. They did this to me, they are the reason I am here, I will show them what happens when they turn on one of their own" she said but then quickly snapped out of her anger. Did she really just think about killing the Jedi…yes she did there was no denying it, and she wanted to she wanted to so badly to teach them a lesson but she couldn't believe that those thoughts had crossed her mind it wasn't like her.


	3. Chapter 3

So cold chapter 3

"Master Skywalker we have been out here forever in space and we haven't seen or heard anything about Ahsoka" Barriss said. Anakin looked down at her "we need to find her Barriss, she needs to return to Corusant" he replied thinking for a moment. "Perhaps she could be in the outer rim" Obi-wan said, "possibly but there are still too many planets to check" Anakin replied. "Did she have any friends outside of the republic, maybe she went to one of them" Barriss said. Anakin thought about what Barriss said then an idea popped into his head. "What are you thinking?" Obi-wan asked coming to stand by his side, "do you remember when the Separatists were open to peace negations?" Anakin asked. "Yes, what is your point?" Obi-wan replied "well Senator Amidala and Ahsoka went to a Separatists controlled planet known as Onderin to meet with some women there by the last name of Bonteri, and Amidala told me that Ahsoka had taken a liking to her son so I figure that may be the best place to start" Anakin said. "Well your guess is as good as mine and thankfully the republic now controls that planet" Obi-wan said, "Captain take us to Onderin" Anakin said.

"Master, when I arrived of Onderin to take care of Lux he was already dead" Count Dooku said kneeling before the holographic image of Darth Sidious. "Something has changed, something I did not foresee…but perhaps this can work to our advantage" Sidious said while peering into the past and seeing Ahsoka killing Lux. "Master I don't understand" Dooku said looking up at the image "you are to seek out the former Jedi known as Ahsoka Tano, she escaped from the republic prison seek her, capture her and interrogate her for any in formation about the Jedi" Sidious said "as you command my master" Dooku said as the image faded.

" _Ahsoka stop, we can help you please" Anakin said corning his former padawan with Obi-wan and Barriss next to him. Ahsoka laughed bitterly "help me? Where was the help I needed when I was framed you did nothing to help me but just stood there and watched. I needed you then but I don't need you now" Ahsoka replied "Please you don't have to do this, come back to us don't let yourself fall into darkness" Anakin said in a pleading tone. "You betrayed me you left me, the light didn't help me. No, I escaped because my drive for revenge fueled me, I did what needed to be done, you Jedi are all weak and pathetic" Ahsoka snarled and hurled herself at them sabers ignited._

Ahsoka eyes snapped open from her meditation, her heart racing and muscles tense her eyes darted from side to side quickly and she relaxed some. What had she just seen…a vision perhaps, she couldn't tell. She stood up and walked to the cockpit and sat down looking through the flight logs trying to find a remote planet that neither the Republic or the Separatists had control of….Tatooine, it was owned by the Hutts and Ahsoka remembered going there once to return Jabba's son to him; it was remote and no one goes there for a vacation so it would be a good spot to lay low for a while. She programmed the hyperdrive and took off.

Anakin, Obi-wan and Barriss landed on Onderin and exited the shuttle, "where should we start looking?" Obi-wan asked "lets ask one of the troopers here" Anakin asked walking into the main city followed by the other two. Anakin approached one of the troopers "where is the house of Bonteri?" he asked, the trooper looked at him "your finally here to investigate Lux's death thank goodness, the house is in the east district, fourth house it's the one with the large gate and all the troopers around it" he replied. "Lux's death?" Anakin said, "yes Sir, he was murdered in his own house three days ago" the trooper said leading them to the house. They quickly followed the trooper and walked inside of the house, "she has been here" Anakin said feeling the presences of Ahsoka that still lingered here, "yes I can feel it" Obi-wan said walking to Lux's bedroom where several troopers were standing inside. Anakin followed and saw a boy laying on his bed dead "masters we should check the cameras" Barriss said pointing at a camera in the room. Anakin nodded and went over to the controls hitting several buttons and a holovid appeared. _Ahsoka now stood in the door way of Lux's room with a look of sadness and anger, her only friend outside of the republic was going to turn on her "I thought you were my friend" she said softly. Lux jumped in his seat and turned around startled "Ahsoka what are you doing up?" he asked quickly. "I saw that you were up and wanted to see if I could help you…but it seems like your just going to turn me over to the republic" she said with a rising bitterness and anger in her voice. Lux's went pale she must have over heard his conversation, he didn't know what to say so he stood up and walked over to her embracing her "….ahsoka you are my friend but I have to think about my people.." he said. "Friends don't betray each other!" she said shoving him off of her "Ahsoka you could just take my ship and leave the planet, I can say that you escaped" Lux said as he stood up and walked back over to her. Ahsoka could feel her heart tearing; first the Jedi betrayed her, then her master, then the republic and now Lux. "Ahsoka please….i didn't want to but what choice did I have?" Lux asked, she glared at him "there is always a choice! And you chose to betray me!" she said as a tear ran down her face. "Ahsoka I didn-…." He started but felt a invisible hand clasping around his throat. "You were the only friend I had outside of the republic and I though I could trust you…and you were going to stab me in the back" she said angrily. Lux continued to try and gasp for air "Ahsoka…pp-please" he said and her grip tightened around his neck. "Every body I knew everyone I cared about turned on me and now even you" she said as she chocked the remaining life from him and let him fall to the floor dead._ The image ended and Anakin stood there "she killed him" he said finally. "Lux was a senator for his planet right?" Barriss asked, "yes he was elected and joined with the republic and Ahsoka just killed him" Obi-wan replied. Anakin remained silent, he went over to a chair and sat down his former apprantice's words still spinning in his mine _"Everybody I knew everyone I cared about turned on me and now even you."_ "Ahsoka….I'm so sorry…" he said quietly. Obi-wan walked over to him sensing his sadness and placed a hand on his shoulder "we will find her Anakin" he said trying to comfort his friend. "I cant believe she would….did I really cause her that much pain.." he said not noticing Obi-wan.

Ahsoka was sitting in her ship eating a meal, she had been on this sandy planet for almost three weeks, she didn't like the heat or the sand but at least she was away from the republic. Her mind drifted back her earlier days in the republic before she was framed and before her life became a living hell. Back to the days where her and her master fought side my side against droids and the Separatists, back to when she was Snips and he was Skyguy. Back when she was trusted by the Jedi and the Republic….back when she trusted them but those days were done never to be seen again, now she was a fugitive on the run wanting to find the one who had framed her and make them pay. She was drug out of her memories when she heard the ramp to her ship lower, she felt out with the force and sensed a presence…Dooku. She stood up and ran to the ramp of the ship sabers in hand and humming to life. She looked around quickly and didn't see the man, she cautiously walked down the ramp on to the sandy planet; then she heard the hiss of another saber being turned on she spun around and saw him. "Dooku" she said in a low tone, the older man smiled and stepped out of the way revealing several Magna-guards, there pikes activated and they advanced on Ahsoka. They surrounded her and attacked, she held her own for a while but the droids were fast and she was out numbered, she was struck from the back and let out a scream as electricity went through her. She knocked the droid back with the force and stood up now down to her shoto as her main blade had been knocked aside. She only had a split second to recover before the droids were back on her, again she was struck and she fell but this time all the guards jabbed her she let out another screamed and fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

So cold chapter 4

Ahsoka looked up exhausted and in pain as a droid continued to torture her, they hadn't asked her any questions as of yet but she had endured two weeks of pain from torture to break her. "Let me go" she said through gritted teeth, "I can't do that until my master gives the command" the droid replied proceeding to shock her again. Ahsoka let out a cry of pain but also anger. When the pain finally stopped Ahsoka was breathing hard, she looked up and saw Dooku walk in "tell me everything you know about the Jedi and the Republic and the pain will stop" he asked. She glared at him with eyes full of hatred "I would have told you everything before, you didn't have to torture me for two weeks!" she spat. "And deprive my droid here from having his fun, I think not" he said waving the droid away. "Then by all means tell me" Dooku said looking at the girl, "release me and feed me and I will" she said glaring at him. Dooku chuckled seeing the hatred in her eyes "so you can attempt to strike me down when my back is turned, no, I have a better proposition for you child. Tell me what you know and I will consider not killing you" he said. "Not if I kill you first" she muttered under her breath before telling him everything she knew about what the Jedi's plans where and any republic Intel she could think of; she had no ties to the Republic or the Jedi anymore so it didn't bother her that she was betraying them just like they did her.

"I am surprised that you so easily turned on the Republic" Dooku said looking at Ahsoka, "they turned on me, I am only repaying the favor" she said. Dooku looked over at a droid "bring Ashley in and tell her to give our guest food but keep her locked up" he said turning to leave. Ahsoka fell to the ground with a thud as her restrains dropped, she couldn't stand and could barely move her head. The door opened up and a human girl about the 15 by the looks of it walk inside carrying a tray of food, the droids left the room and locked the door behind them leaving the two in the room. Ashley helped Ahsoka sit against the wall "it will be ok you just need to rest" Ashley said in a kind voice. Ahsoka looked up at the girl "who are you?" she said in a weak voice, "rest and eat no questions" Ashley said. Ahsoka had to be practically spoon fed her entire meal as her arms were not wanting to work at the moment; after the meal Ahsoka's eyes began to close and she fell asleep.

Ahsoka awoke expecting to find herself back in her restraints and floating in the air, she had no idea how long she had been asleep. She found herself in a rather soft bed. She was almost afraid to open her eyes but when she did she relaxed finding herself in a room one that looked similar to her quarters at the Jedi temple. The room was gray in color and had little in it, she sat up and looked around; her body still ached in pain from all the torturing she had went through but it was bearable now. She got out of the bed and found a refresher at the other side of the room she got in and took a shower. When she finished she dried off and went to put back on her brown outfit but found it missing "what the hell?" she said looking around, instead she found a black outfit which matched the design of her brown one; she shrugged and put it on. When she finished dressing herself the door opened and the same girl that fed her walked inside "feeling better?" Ashley asked, "you work for Dooku don't you?" Ahsoka asked and Ashley nodded. "Then why would you care" Ahsoka snapped back, "it is my job to care for you until Dooku decides what to do with you" Ashley replied. Ahsoka scowled at the girl but the girl didn't seem to care "come and eat" Ashley said walking outside of the room, Ahsoka followed and was surrounded by magaguards as they walked down the hall. She was led into a dinning room with a large table in it and at the head of the table sat Dooku; Ahsoka was temped to strangle the old man to death but she restrained herself knowing she didn't stand a chance against him with the droids around the room. "Ah, good to see you are awake and how are you feeling?" Dooku asked, Ahsoka glared at him with eyes of hatred but sat down in the chair furthest from him. There meal was brought out to them and Ahsoka looked down at her plate it had food that was only found on her home planet Shili, she eyed the food then looked at Dooku. "Eat child, you must gather your strength before you meet my master" Dooku said. "Your master, Darth Sidious?" she asked confused, "yes he says he has a surprise for you now eat he will arrive shortly" Dooku said.

As Ahsoka ate in silence she was thinking of every possible way to kill Dooku for torturing her no matter how painful or long it would take. When she finished eating she was led not by the guards but by Dooku himself to the outside landing pad where a ship had just landed. Dooku took a knee and bowed his head as Sidious walked off of the ship "master" he said. Ahsoka stood there looking at the cloaked figure his face was concealed by his hood so she couldn't see his face but there was no doubt that this was the Sith lord that the Jedi had been searching for. Sidious motioned for his apprentice to rise then his gaze turned to Ahsoka who remained silent and motionless "Ah, you must be Ahsoka Tano" Sidious said again Ahsoka remained silent. "She was very willing to turn over all the information she knew about the republic and the Jedi even before we started interrogating her" Dooku said. "This is understandable after what the Jedi have done to her" Sidious said walking up to Ahsoka to examine her. Ahsoka lowered her gaze and flinched away when Sidious raised a hand to touch her "there is much anger in you child, much hatred and fury; but not toward me no, it is toward those who betrayed you am I correct" Sidious said. It took Ahsoka several moments to find her tongue "they did this to me" she said, "quite right you are child….but there is more isn't there you want revenge" Sidious said. Ashoka felt her anger stirring but it wasn't by her own doing, some invisible hand was stirring her hatred making it boil and fester. "I want them dead, all of them!" Ahsoka said uncontrollably, Sidious smile from underneath his hood "good" he said. Ahsoka's gaze turned to Dooku who remained standing next to his master, she looked at him and saw her two sabers "and you, I"LL KILL YOU!" she screamed and lunged at Dooku.

She held out her hands and her sabers flue to her humming to life, her blades clashed with Dooku's own crimson blade. Ahsoka felt her body serge with power as her anger raged inside of her unchecked and untamed, her attacks were vicious and unrelenting but blow after blow was blocked by Dooku's own blade. Sidious let out a sinister laugh "good, use your hate" he said. Ahsoka spun around and jumped over Dooku bring her sabers down on his head but he spun out of the way and went on the offensive. Ahsoka blocked his blows with her own saber, she was losing herself in her rage but the power it brought her was unfathomable it felt good. She pushed Dooku back and lunged at him not giving him much of a chance to recover and she pounded away at his defensives slowly gaining the upper hand. Dooku used lightning and shocked Ahsoka sending her back against the way, he took the time to fully recover. "Foolish child" Dooku said looking at Ahsoka who was standing back up breathing hard. Sidious stood and watched, the girl had such anger and fury but she needed to unleash it fully, he nodded to Dooku who then poured more lightning in to Ahsoka who let out a scream in pain and anger. Deep with in her the darkness that had taken root was spreading through her at a rapid pace fueled by her anger, Ahsoka's heart was racing and her eyes were shut tightly as the lighting continued to tare into her body. Her screams ceased as her darkness swarmed like a violent storm inside of her, her waves of rage exploded inside of her and the lighting the was striking her backfire and hit Dooku who was taken by surprise. Ahsoka rose to her feet and opened her eyes her sabers ignited once again and she lunged at Dooku once again who had just gotten back up. Ahsoka hammered away at Dooku's defenses even more determined to kill him, then Dooku made a fatal mistake as her overshot one of his strikes and then found his hand gone. Ahsoka growled loudly and impaled him with both of her sabers sinking them deeply into him. Ahsoka pulled her sabers out and let the body fall, when she look back up, she saw Sidious was…gone. Ahsoka looked down and saw a datachip laying on the floor, she picked up it up " _This will show you who betrayed you"_ Ahsoka heard in her head.

Before she could get the chance to look at it she heard another ship coming into land. She looked around and then saw another ship landing her grip tightened on her still ignited sabers, she saw Obi-wan, Anakin and Barris step off of the ship. "Ahsoka" Anakin said quickly but stopped when he saw Dooku laying lifeless on the ground. He looked back up at Ahsoka surprised as not even him and Obi-wan were capable of taking on such a duelist as Dooku "you killed Dooku?" Anakin asked in disbelief. Ahsoka didn't respond but began to take a step back looking around for another ship so she could escape "Ahsoka wait" Anakin said running up to her to stop her from leaving. "Stay way from me" Ahsoka said holding one of her sabers and moved it between the three Jedi. "Ahsoka, you just killed the leader of the Separatists we can take this back to the counsel they will overlook what had happened at the temple…they will let you come back" Anakin said stepping closer to her. "I don't want to go back! I wont go back, you all turned on me!" She said swinging her saber at Anakin to get him to step back which he did. "I didn't turn on you Ahsoka I believe that you are innocent and that the Republic was wrong to charge you with that crime" Anakin said. "She did kill Lux will the republic over look that?" Barriss asked, Ahsoka looked at Barriss her friend in the Order "he was going to turn me over to the republic!" Ahsoka snapped back. "He was a senator Ahsoka" Barriss said. "Shut up Barriss your not helping" Anakin snapped then looked back at Ahsoka who had stepped further away from him "please Snips…come back, we can make things right you can be a Jedi again" Anakin said.

Ahsoka laughed "make things right? So the Jedi can use me again, no" she said bitterly. "They didn't use you Ahsoka, they were wrong to accuse you and the republic was wrong to convict you" Anakin said. "Of course they were wrong! You were all wrong! The counsel never even listened to my pleas" Ahsoka said angrily. "How can you believe her Master Skywalker, all the evidence pointed toward her?" Barriss asked, "because she didn't do it" Anakin said glaring at Barriss. "Yes she did she bombed the temple and she needs to go back to prison" Barriss continued taking out her saber. Ahsoka thought back to when Barriss had contacted her when she was with Ventress…something was off about Barriss, how would she have known about the warehouse that had the droids in them, something wasn't right…then it clicked Barriss did it. "You did it.." Ahsoka said looking at Barriss.

Barriss looked over at Ahsoka "n-no I didn't, I was at the Jedi temple the entire time" she argued, "liar, how would you have known about the warehouse where the droids where at" Ahsoka said taking a step toward her 'friend'. "I told you I did research" Barriss said quickly, "that warehouse wasn't even in the records" Ahsoka shot back. Something must have clicked in Anakin and Obi-wan as they were now looking at Barriss with a questioning look. "You framed me, you did this to me; I wouldn't even be here if you wouldn't have framed me" Ahsoka said. Barriss knew the jig was up "so what if I did" she said. Ahsoka screamed in rage as she charged at Barriss "you will pay!" she said striking at Barriss viciously, screw calm and peace Ahsoka was enraged at her so called friend, she would pay for her betrayal. Anakin and Obi-wan were still in shock from what they had just heard. Everyone in there could feel the rage coming off Ahsoka and she was using it to attack Barriss, Ahsoka quickly disarmed Barriss and brought her sabers to her throat "you were my friend" she hissed, "friends are overrated" Barriss said. "Ahsoka don't!" Anakin said running up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Ahsoka didn't hear him, she was thirsty for revenge, she would make Barriss pay with her life. Anakin pulled Ahsoka back but Ahsoka had adjusted her hands so when she was pulled away her sabers severed Barriss head.

Anakin was screaming at Ashoka, something about needing Barriss to testify so they could clear Ahsoka's name but she clearly was not listening; she looked at the headless body of Barriss, it wasn't until Anakin stepped right in front of her that she snapped out of it. "Ahsoka…" Anakin said in a softer tone looking at her, Ahsoka looked at Anakin and turned off her sabers "Ahsoka, I need you to come back with us, let me clear your name..the republic needs you…I need you Ahsoka" Anakin said pleading. "And if I am not found innocent then I go right back to jail" she said, "I wont let that happen Ahsoka, not again, never again I promise" Anakin said. Ahsoka was about to say something but she suddenly felt dizzy, her feet staggered as she tried to step back again and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sir she is becoming unstable again" A medical doing said stepping toward Anakin, Anakin's eyes snapped open and he ran over to a bacta tank and looked inside "not again come on give her something to stabilize her!" Anakin shouted at the droid. "Sir, she is perfectly healthy but I cant explain why her heart rate keeps dropping. Perhaps it is that jewel that was place on her chest" the droid said. "Its not a jewel, it's a Sith artifact" Anakin said placing both of his hands on the tank reaching out with the force to try and stabilize her inside. "Sir, that artifact is what is keeping her alive at the moment that's what the scans are saying" the droid said, "and its also poising her" Anakin said in a low tone. "Come on Ahsoka" Anakin pleaded silently, this had been the fifth time this week that it had happened.

-flashback-

"Get out of the way!" Anakin yelled while carrying Ahsoka to the medical wing in the Jedi temple, he placed her one a table "what is the matter Sir?" the medical droid asked. "She just blacked out and her heart rate is very low" Anakin said with a worried voice. The droid nodded and began to examine Ahsoka "Sir, she appears to have something metal in her chest" the droid said. Anakin looked at Ahsoka as the droid cut away her uniform. Anakin looked at the diamond shaped metal piece that was stuck in her chest "can you cut it out?" Anakin asked. The droid pulled up a knife after hooking her up to a machine so they could see her heart rate, the droid slowly began to cut around the diamond shape metal. Ahsoka's heart rate began to drop further the more the droid cut "Stop!" Anakin said quickly and the droid pulled away and Ahsoka's heart rate returned to where it was. Anakin could feel the power of the darkside radiating from the artifact…someone had put it there and he needed to find out whom.

-end flash back-

"I let this happen to you Ahsoka I am so sorry…" Anakin muttered, he looked up as he heard the beeping from the monitor return to normal he then turned and looked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw Anakin through the liquid and the glass, she looked around and pushed herself up out of the tank. She couldn't remember much of anything that had happened when she was with Dooku except killing him. As she was pulled out of the tank she had a blanket put around her and found herself in Anakin's arms. "Your ok" She heard Anakin repeat again and again as he hugged her, it took her several moments to get her bearings but when she did she pushed Anakin off of her; she was still very mad at him, but she was grateful that he had saved her. "Where am I" she said pulling the blanket around her more "the Jedi temple medical wing" Anakin said, Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at him. "Why am I here?" she said coldly "its ok Ahsoka, I found the data chip that showed Barriss killing the witness and framing you, you are cleared of the charges" Anakin said. "I told you that I didn't do it. Where are my clothes?" she asked. Anakin pointed at them, she stood up and walked over to them slipping them on quickly but stopped when she saw the diamond shaped piece of metal in her chest "w…what is this?" Ahsoka said after putting her top on and faced Anakin. "It's a…Sith artifact, we tried to take it out but every time we tried your heart rate would drop critically low" Anakin said. "I don't know who put it there but the person must have a reason why, I am sorry Ahsoka…." Anakin continued sadly.

"When can I leave" Ahsoka demanded Anakin, "Ahsoka…why wont you stay? I promise nothing like this will happen again" Anakin said. "Don't make promises you cant keep Anakin, you did nothing for me when I was on trail for a crime I didn't commit" Ahsoka said. "But we found out who framed you, your name was cleared you can come back Ahsoka please…it was hard enough seeing you locked away please don't walk away now" Anakin said sadly. "The Jedi and the Republic cast me away with out a second thought what would keep them from doing it again" Ahsoka countered. "You killed Count Dooku, the counsel will recognize your achievement and reinstate you they may even Knight you, I am sure they will" Anakin said. "I deserve more than that" Ahsoka said darkly, "I know you do Ahsoka, please let me make it up to you" Anakin said. Part of Ahsoka wanted to laugh but she thought _perfect, I can get my revenge from the inside of the Order_. "Alright" she said after a moment in the most convincing tone, Anakin looked up hopefully "you will…?" he asked, "yes" Ahsoka replied.

AN: it will get good soon don't worry, but be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

So cold chapter 5

Ahsoka Tano stood before the Jedi counsel, all of the Jedi master's eyed her carefully "we have review the evidence and found that we were wrong to convict you of murder" Mace said in a calm down. Ahsoka almost laughed but remained silent, "allow you back into the Order we do" Yoda spoke. Yoda leaned forward in his chair "but much anger I sense in you young one, control your anger you must. Release it into the force or lead you down the path of the darkside it will" he said. "I understand masters" Ahsoka replied in a calm tone, "And as for that" Yoda started while pointed at the Sith artifact that was implanted inside of Ahsoka "remove it we cool not, keeping you well it is but why we cant not say. Much darkness in that artifact resist its power you must or consumed by the darkside you will be" he continued. "Yes masters, I understand" Ahsoka replied while glancing at each of them. _If only you knew the power it brought you_ Ahsoka thought inside of her head. "Until you have learned to control this darkness you shall remain Skywalker's apprentice" Mace said, Ahsoka's eyes turned colder than a winter storm on Hoth "what?" she said darkly as her anger began to rise. " _Calm down Ahsoka"_ Anakin said through there bond while he was standing next to her; "Now wait a minute, Ahsoka killed Count Dooku single handedly might I add, she has brought us that much closer to ending this war than any of us ever has. You can't just deny her what she deserves" Anakin said to the counsel.

'Though that it may be, she acted in anger to strike down Dooku" Mace said. "What do you expect, she had been tortured for two weeks, and she was thrown in prison by the republic and she even found out that it was Barriss was the one who framed her" Anakin said. Yoda thought for a moment "a test then, received a distress code we have from the unknown regions of the galaxy. Ahsoka will go to this location and report her findings, if she succeeds a Knight she will be made on her return" Yoda said. "When do we leave?" Anakin asked, "she will go alone this is her mission" Plo said. "But the unknown regions are a very dangerous place even for a Jedi master" Anakin argued back "I will go and do as you ask" Ahsoka replied before anyone could say another word, Anakin looked down at her "Ahsoka this is very dangerous" he said. "Dismissed you are" Yoda said quickly before anymore argument could break out, Ahsoka quickly turned and walked out of the counsel chambers.

Ahsoka walked briskly down the halls to her quarters to get ready, she had no idea how long she would be gone but this could give her time to plan her revenge against the republic and the Jedi. She grabbed her a bag and tossed food rations in it, as she zipped it up a pain shot through her body which brought her to her knees, her hand clutched her chest and her breathing increased rapidly, the pain continued for a only a moment before it faded. She moved her hand and looked at the Sith artifact in her, it was glowing slightly and she felt the darkness growing stronger inside of her, with closer examination she noticed that the vains that were around the artifact had turned black. She took a deep breath and stood back up pulling her cloak around her to conceal the artifact, she grabbed her bag and headed to the entrance of the temple where a ship was waiting "Ahsoka" Anakin calling running up to her. She turned around and watch him "what is it Anakin?" she asked, "you don't have to do this Ahsoka" he said. "Yes I do Anakin, I will prove to the counsel that I am ready for the trails" she said. Anakin sighed and hugged her "be safe ok" he said. "Well someone has to annoy you so I defiantly plan on coming back" she said and turned to the ship getting in it and taking off. Luckily the counsel had allow Ahsoka to take the Twilight for this mission so she decided to get some rest, it would take at least two weeks to reach the unknown region then from there she would have to back to flying manual so she wouldn't hit an asteroid field or some unknown planet.

" _You didn't think you could escape child did you? My sister thought she would be able to purge the darkness from you but she wasn't, she only pushed it back but it is returning." A tall red and black cloaked man, with several facial tattoos and red glowing eyes said. "Your dead you didn't escape Mortis" Ahsoka said looking at the Son, "Oh but I did child, the darkside preserved me and I escaped" the Son said. "What do you want?" Ahsoka asked, "your help" the Son replied._

Ahsoka woke up from the cockpit of the Twilight to a loud beeping, the ship was about to come out of hyperspace, she grabbed the controls as her ship slowed down. When she came out of hyperspace she looked out the port window and saw nothing but the darkness of space, then something caught her eyes toward the right side of the view port. She turned the ship "what is that" she muttered as she neared the object, it was very large not a planet no, it was more like a station. As she got closer she could begin to make out some details, it was indeed very large; an orb shape object at the center with very large panels that surrounded it. She pulled the throttle back but instead of slowing down her ship sped up getting even closer to this station. "Come on you stupid thing" she said pulling back hard on the controls to stop the ship and put the engines in reverse but still the ship was unresponsive. She looked over at a counsel, no life form readings were coming from this station, abandoned maybe but she didn't know. The ship slowed as it entered a landing bay inside of the station, Ahsoka could feel the darkside was extremely powerful within this station and by the looks of it this station was also very old. Ahsoka clutched her chest again as she felt the darkness flourish inside of her, the power of the darkside within this station was no doubt feeding the artifact that was in her; when the pain subsided she stood up slowly. "Is this where the distress beacon came from?" she asked herself, as she turned and walked to the back of the ship where the ramp was.

Ahsoka stepped off the ship and looked around curiously, battle droids were all over the landing bay but they looked nothing like the ones the Separatists had, they looked much much older and they appeared to be shut off. Ahsoka made her way through columns of droids, they all stood at attention, side by side not a single one out of place but still they did not move. "How the heck am I going to find where the beacon is in such a massive place like this" she grumbled as she made her way through the massive station. As she made her way through the station she felt the darkside growing strong the deeper she went, she soon came to a hallway one path leading right and the other left. She decided to go left, she walked down the hall way for some time and stopped when she came to a large door, the door slid open reveling a massive room, well it looked more like a bridge to this station. Conceals were spread all over the room and at the front of the room was a large chair and a massive view port, she carefully walked up to the chair her hands on her sabers just in case something may attack her; she rounded the chair and saw it was empty. On the left arm of the chair was a panel that had several buttons on it but what caught her attention was the only button that was glowing. She reached down and slowly pressed the button and the station began to shake, not violently though. Deep within the station the old machines began to hum with energy and turn on, the lights began to turn on within the station as power was being restored to the station. Metal began clashing with itself as the station began to repair itself, Ahsoka looked around quickly as light all around the bridge come on.

"What is this place" Ahsoka said aloud, "statement: this is the Starforge" replied a voice from behind Ahsoka, Ahsoka spun around saber in hand as it sprung to life, her eyes fell on a droid. The droid was taller than Ahsoka, it was red in color, it looked old, warned and battered. "The Starforge?" Ahsoka said confused, the droid walked up to Ahsoka "explanation: yes, the Starforge and you have just reactivated it. Statement: It's has been so long since I have seen a meatbag" the droid replied. "Meatbag! I and am not a meatbag" Ahsoka said angrily. "Apology: forgive me" the droid said. "Who are you?" Ahsoka asked lowering her saber slightly, "statement: I am HK-47 personal assassination droid" HK said. "Where is you master?" Ahsoka asked, "explanation: my master Darth Raven died long ago, I was told to remain here and watch over this facility in his absence" HK replied. "Darth Raven? But he was alive during the days of the old republic, how old is this station" she asked rather confused. "Statement: you are correct, and I have no memory of when this station was created" HK replied. "Who do you serve now?" Ahsoka asked, "statement: with my master's death, I have been with out a master for a long time. This station use to belong to Darth Malak but he was killed by Darth Raven" HK replied. "Who owns the station now?" Ahsoka asked, "conclusion: you reactivated the Starforge and it needs a master, I see no reason why you shouldn't take control of it" HK replied.

Ahsoka looked around again and noticed what looked like to be a hand scanner on the other arm of the chair, she looked down at her hand thinking "What is this station's function?" she asked. "Explanation: this station produces battle cruisers and droids much faster than the republic could create during the old republic" HK replied. A idea popped into Ahsoka's head, a very dark and evil thought; if this droid was telling the truth then she could launch a attack against the republic and the Jedi thus getting her revenge. She sat down in the chair and placed her hand on the scanner "preparing facial scan" a mechanical voice said through a speaker in the chair. A beam of light flashed in Ahsoka's eyes she squinted her eyes for a moment until the light faded, "new master accepted, please state your name" the voice said. "Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka said, "please state your request" the voice said. "Activate primary functions" Ahsoka replied. "Activating all defense systems and beginning repairs to Starforge, activating all protocol droids and battle droids, reprogramming all systems to recognize Ahsoka Tano as commander. Recharging all shields and recycling outer defense turrets to recharge" the voice said. As the station was now fully online and carrying through with its new masters commands Ahsoka watched carefully as droids entered the room and went to their stations. Ahsoka could feel the power of the darkside intensifying as the station was now alive with activity, the artifact began to glow brightly inside of Ahsoka as it fed on the darkside from within the station, her heart began racing very fast and her body went cold. "What's happening?" she chocked out as she clutched her chest again, she fell out of the chair and onto her knees her hands kept her from falling. Ahsoka felt the darkness explode inside of her, she let out a sharp scream as the darkness overcame her and filled her body, her body trembled and shook as a dark mist surrounded her. Ahsoka could feel her body altering, growing older, strong and more powerful, she could feel her anger growing her fury increasing and her powers growing stronger. Ahsoka couldn't stop the change she didn't want to even if she could, so much power was coursing though her body so much anger. Her breathing became hollow and in short fast breaths, she began growing taller, her lekku now reached below her waist, her vains all in her body turned black and her eyes became a very dark yellow. "Transformation complete" the voice from the chair said, Ahsoka was breathing hard and took several moment to catch her breath but when she did she slowly stood up, she looked like she was about twenty-five years old now thought she only felt like she still nineteen years old. "Begin construction of my fleet" she said in a voice that sounded nothing like it was, it was much darker more sinister and echoed though the station.

Anakin stood during his run to catch up to Obi-wan, his spine went still and he shivered, Obi-wan turned around "you sense it too?" he asked, Anakin only nodded "I think something has happened to Ahsoka" he said in a voice that was barely a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

So cold chapter 6

Ahsoka sat in the command chair of the Starforge and watched her fleet assemble around the massive structure, it had been several months since she had arrived on the forge and took command. Ahsoka was now seething with hatred for the Jedi and desired revenge more than ever and the Starforge only amplified her desires more, it fed her addiction to the darkside made her stronger and more powerful; Ahsoka didn't care about the cost that would come later on all she cared about was revenge. "How much longer until the next Super Star Destroyer is complete" she said with wearing patience, her voice cold and emotionless but had a venom to it. "Statement: two days master, the forge is operating at 300 percent" HK said standing just behind Ahsoka, Ahsoka had refitted the droid with advanced combat armor and the latest weaponry available, she also had installed new combat chips inside the droid to make it deadlier than ever.

Palpatine sat in his office meditating, something had happened, a darkness that was long forgotten had awoke and would threaten his plans to take over the galaxy, he peered into the force to find out what was causing this disturbance but was only met with shadows and smoke reveling nothing. He tapped his finger furiously on his desk, this was the first time his vision had ever truly been blurred and covered and this concerned him greatly. He needed to find out what was causing this and soon or it could undo everything he had work so hard to achieve.

Ahsoka's fleet had grown vastly with hundreds of Super Star Destroyer, hundreds of small Destroyers and thousands of star fighters along with several million battle droids. "I want half of my fleet to remain at this station to guard it and the other half to prepare for war" Ahsoka said standing up and looking at her HK droid, "statement: As you command master" HK said turning and walking away to carry out her orders. Ahsoka walked off of the bridge to her room she had built, she walked inside she went to the refresher and showered. Once she finished she put on a new outfit she had designed herself (same outfit in my other stories), she placed her sabers on her hips and pulled the hood over her head walking out of the room. She made her way down the hanger and every droid stopped what they were doing and stood at attention "launch my fleet, we will strike at the republic and the separatists and bring them both down" she said, and with that the droids began marching to ships. "HK with me" she ordered, HK spun on his metal heels "statement: ready to kill meatbags, master" HK replied and followed Ahsoka to a shuttle that would take them to her flag ship, the largest and most powerful Super Star Destroyer the forge could make.

Anakin's cruiser along with five other republic cruisers were in a intense space battle over Kamino as the Separatist once again were trying to destroy the clone factory. "Send out the bombers and take out the flag ship" Anakin ordered before running off the bridge to get to his fighter and help the clones. On the opposite side of the field aboard the Separatist flag ship stood General Grievous watching the republic take on his ships "bring the ship around and charge the Ion cannon" he ordered, his ship slowly began to bank left and come to a halt with its side facing the republic cruisers.

It took several long minutes for Ahsoka's fleet to reach Kamino but with her new faster ship it cut the time down substantially. Her fleet came out of hyperspace and her eyes gazed upon a space battle between the republic and the separatists. Both fleets were large and were to busy with their own fight to notice Ahsoka's fleet, "Anakin, Master Shaak-ti and Master Plo" she muttered as she felt there presence within the raging battle. "Open fire on the separatist fleet first" she ordered, star fighters began pouring out of her fleet's ships and raced into the battle, her cruisers began firing upon the Separatists battle cruisers. Ahsoka smirked as her fighters began tearing through the Separatists ships.

"Sir a large fleet just dropped out of hyperspace on our left flank they are shooting down our droids" said a droid while walking up to Grievous. "Turn the ship to face the command ship of the arriving fleet" he ordered. As the Separatists flag ship came around Ahsoka eyed it "Empresses, the Separatists flag ship appears to be armed with a Ion cannon" said a droid from a control counsel while looking up at Ahsoka, "Raise shields and focus fire on the flag ship" she ordered. Ahoska's flag ship began to rain down on Grievous ship tearing through their shields "General the shields are at 15 percent" A droid said. Grievous growled loudly "Fire Ion Cannon" he ordered.

Ahsoka watched as the blast from the Ion cannon came toward her ship "ready counter measures" Ahsoka said, the sides of her ship began to open up making four long spikes that sprung wide open. When the blast hit Ahsoka's ship she glanced down at her ships readings, she smirked as the Ion blast barley dented her ship's shields. Grievous watched at his Ion cannon did no damage to the new flagship "Charge it again and prepare to fire" he ordered.

Anakin was about to blow up a vulture droid when it suddenly exploded in front of him and another droid flew right in front pass Anakin's fighter "what the!?" he said quickly looking around and notice that these new droid fighters were fighting the Separatists droids and cruisers, he was thankful for the help he knew they needed it but where did these fighters come from, he wondered. Anakin glanced up just in time to see Grievou's ship fire its Ion cannon but not at the republic, but to something to the right of him, he looked over and saw another fleet of battle cruisers had entered the battle. He watch the ion blast hit the largest ship that was out in front and expected it to stop its assault on Grievou's ship do to the EMP effect the Ion cannon had but he was surprised when the ship did not go down. "General Skywalker a new fleet just dropped out of hyperspace" Anakin heard over his com channel, "I can see that, the ships seem to be focused on the Separatists so do not engage them" he ordered.

Grievous watched as lasers began to fire from the spikes that were extended from the enemie's flag ship, the lasers converged in to one massive beam and propelled itself toward his ship. Grievous knowing this attack would possibly destroy his ship had barely enough time to make it over to his escape pod that he had built into his bridge. He got in and hit several buttons and his pod blasted off, it spun around and he watched as his ship was obliterated from the attack of the new flag ship.

Ahsoka's fleet decimated the Separatists ships killing every last one of them until only her and what was left of the Republic fleet were left. "Sir you are being hailed from the flag ship" Anakin hear though his comm. channel Anakin spun his fighter around and headed back to his command ship quickly walking to the bridge, he wanted to thank the new arrivals for their help for fending off the attack of Kamino. "Put them through" Anakin said as he walked on to the bridge, a blue image appeared and a droid stepped up. "You must be the commander of the fleet that just saved are skins" Anakin said, "Correction: I am not the commander of this fleet, my master wishes me to speak to you on her behalf. Observation: it seems you meatbags lost quite a few ships" HK said. "My name is Anakin Skywalker commander of this ship, I am not a meatbag but I do wish to thank you master in person" Anakin said. "Statement: my master does not wish to speak with you at the moment. My master says that we have the same goals for the moment" HK replied. "And what is that?" Anakin ask, "Expiation: to destroy the Separatist to end this war." HK replied. "Statement: I would advise that you turn you ship around and leave while my master still allows it" AK said. "Are you threatening me?" Anakin shot back, "Cautionary statement: It would be unwise for you to test my master patients I suggest you leave immediately before my master changes her mind" HK replied. Anakin thought, there was no way they could take on that many ship with the firepower that they had "alright" he said turning and giving the orders to head back to Corusant.

"Question: Master, why did you let the meatbags go?" HK asked once the transmission was over, Ahsoka smirked "by aiding them it will give the appearance that we are on their side, they will develop a sense of trust and security, once that happens then when we will destroy them just like they did me" Ahsoka replied.

"Knight Skywalker tell us about the battle over Kamino" Mace said, Anakin went to open his mouth but stopped, how was he going to explain about the fleet that showed up and helped them fend off the enemy. "Masters, Grievous ships were destroyed….but we had some help" he said. "Help from who?" Mundi asked "do be honest I don't really know who they were but during the battle before Grievous could use his Ion cannon on us his ship was attacked from his left flank, I looked over and saw a fleet of ships that came out of hyperspace and started firing on the Separatist flag ship" Anakin replied. "Grievous used his Ion cannon on the flag ship but it did no visible damage to the ship, then the unknown flag ship open fired on Grievou's ship and with one shot it blew up. Its droid fighters were so fast that they cut through the vulture droids like butter" Anakin said. "Disturbing this news is but if they help us end this war than thankful we must be; contact them we must" Yoda said, "I tried Master Yoda but they told my fleet to turn around and leave or we would be destroyed, and I have now doubt that she would have done it" Anakin said. "She?" Mace asked, "yes, I was contracted by a…HK unit and he mentioned that the commander of the fleet was female, he did not give a name how ever" Anakin replied. "Could we track were they made the jump to hyperspace back to its origin?" Mace asked, "we are trying to now but the ship is very hi-tech and it is proving difficult, I would have to say though that it came from the outer-rim or even the unknown region" Anakin said. "Dismissed you are Skywalker, given us much to think about you have" Yoda said. Anakin bowed respectfully and returned to his room, there was something else about that flag ship, a presence he knew he should recognize but it was shrouded with darkness.

Over the course of eighteen weeks reports flooded the temple and the intelligence agency about the mysterious fleet showing up during engagements between the republic and the separatists, the report in detail spoke of how the mysterious fleet showed up and quickly destroyed the separatists ship then quickly departed. It seemed like the war was finally turning in the republic's favor. Anakin was reading the report over these engagements, the tactics of this mysterious fleet also seem familiar but he could place it, it a lot of ways he would have done the exact same thing to win each battle. Ahsoka had been gone for a very long time much longer than he expected and he was worried about her, what if something had happened to her? What if she was hurt? What if she needed his help? But he had no idea where she was even at.

"Empress Tano" a droid said walking up to Ahsoka, "what is it?" she said. "The star that is powering this station is almost depleted" the droid said. "Then move the station closer to the outer rim were more stars are at, I want this station at full efficiency at all times" she ordered. The droid made hast to carry her orders out, the ships surrounding the Starforge created a protective barrier around it as the forge began to move ever so slowly. It took almost a week for the forge to reaching the outer most part of the outer-rim and found a very large suitable star; it moved over the star and floated just above it. Ahsoka looked over the republic reports that she had one of her droids steal for her, she chuckled as her fleet were being called the saviors of the republic, oh how wrong they were.


	7. Chapter 7

So cold chapter 7

Palpatine was furious, now mysterious ships were appearing to help the republic, they were blowing holes in his plans and he was fed up with it, he needed to stop this threat now he knew it had to be someone very power to have such advanced technology and ships. This had been going on for sometime now and he had just learned about it a couple hours ago and for once he felt like he was no longer in control, that someone was more powerful than him, stronger and better than he was; this person was not from the lightside however…they were dark, very dark but why help the republic he thought. More questions were in his head than answers, answer he wanted to know, answers that he needed to know.

Ahsoka's power had only grown the longer she remained on the Starforge, she could use the force like no other and the forge still had more to offer, more knowledge more advancement…more power. Her fleet had pushed the Separatists back to their core worlds and the republic still had no idea that she commanded this "ghost fleet" as some have come to call it. She had sent HK to Coursant to speak with the republic on her behalf and ensure that they would soon defeat the separatists and the war would be over, oh how naïve the republic was; her fleet continued to grow and she steadily began setting up bases on republic held planets discretely. Ahsoka wanted to destroy the republic badly and she almost had on several occasions but she had managed to control her desires and bid her time carefully. When she finally attacked the republic she would be fast and merciless, she would rain down lasers from her ships then send in her droids and those who were still willing to fight would die by her hand. "T736 why hasn't HK-47 returned yet" she demanded staring down at a droid "Empress he will returned in two standards days" T736 replied, "why hasn't he contracted me!" she demanded, "I do not know Emp-" the droid began to say but was then launched across the room in to a wall and exploded into pieces "send scouts out to Corusant immediately, I want to know why he has not contracted me" she said and several other droids scrambled to get the scouts ready to leave. Ahsoka took a couple deep breaths to calm herself, last time she had let her anger unleash inside this station she almost caused the reactor to overload with power and blow.

HK-47 stood in front of the entire senate, this was a special session of congress "Statement: I assure you that my masters intentions are noble and just, my masters forces will continue to fight along side the Republic until the Separatists are dead and war is over" HK said which earned a loud applause from the crowed inside. Palpatine looked down at the droid and waited for the clapping to stop then he spoke "why did your master send you a assassin droid instead of coming here himself" Palpatine said. HK returned the man's gaze "Correction: my master is very busy that is why SHE did not come and sent me instead. Statement: my master only wishes for an end to this war just like all of you" HK said. "Statement: When this war had ended, my master has great plans for the republic, we will help keep the republic safe and secure" HK said which again was met by thunderses applauses. When the meeting ended HK made his way back to his ship that would meet with a cruiser that would take him back to the Starforge. Night fell upon Corusant and HK stepped onto the shuttle that were piloted by droids and took him back to the cruiser, then the cruiser jumped into hyperspace making sure to cover its trails as it traveled back to the Starforge. Ahsoka saw one of her Destroyers coming into dock "scan the ship for any signs of transmitting a signal back to Coursant and if so jam it" she ordered. "Empress the scanners indicate that there was a transmission made from the shuttle back to Corusant but we were able to stop it before it was sent" a droid said. Ahsoka nodded and waited for the report from her assassin droid.

Two months later Ahsoka's fleet was surrounding the last Separatists held planet and they were bombarding the planet, the republic had also sent three cruisers to aid the "ghost fleet." Once the bombing of the planet had finished the clones were getting ready to make a ground assault on the planet but the orders at the last minute changed and they were pulled back. The two fleets just waited orbiting the planet "whats the hold up?" one clone asked another "I have no idea" said another. Anakin looked around from the bridge "what are waiting for?" he demanded, "sorry general but I just received orders that we are to stand down and wait for the flag ship of the ghost fleet to arrive. Anakin grumbled why did he had to wait for one ship to attack the planet.

Ahsoka's ship came out of hyperspace just behind the two fleets she leaned down and pressed a button from her chair "all ships pull back behind me" she said and her message broadcasted to both fleets, immediately Ahsoka's fleet began to turn around and make its way back behind her ship, but the Republic hadn't move. As her voice ran through every intercom on the republic ships she couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face as even her voice sent terror through the republic. Anakin listened carefully as the words rang though his ears and sent a shiver down his spin, he knew the voice he knew the presence but it was so dark it was hard to make out. "I said, all ships pull back" she said with a threat laced in her tongue, which only some picked up. "Pull the fleet back behind the flag ship" Anakin ordered, and with that the cruisers began to come around and positioned themselves next to the other fleet.

"Prepare the weapon" Ahsoka ordered her droids aboard her ship, the wings on her ship began to open up and Ahsoka walked up the front of the bridge to watch. The wings began to slowly spin around the flag ship, Ahsoka super charged the weapon with the power of the darkside increasing it power, the beams began to fire and connect in to one solid beam, by the time the republic realized what was about to happen it was to late. Ahsoka make the weapon fire and the planet that was there began to break apart from the fire power of the flag ship. Ahsoka couldn't help but relish in the screamed of the people below dying as her weapon destroyed the planet. "NOO!" Anakin yelled as the planet before him exploded, so many lives gone in the blink of any eye. Anakin looked out the port window but saw that the Ghost fleet was already jumping to hyperspace.

Back at the senate building the senate was arguing about that their ally had just blown up a planet "but they brought us peace and a end to this war just like they said they would." One said, "but they killed so many innocent people" Another said, "who's to say they were innocent!" cried another. Palpatine was trying hard to get the senate back under control but utterly failing, his plan fallen apart and his dreams of an empire gone because of someone more powerful than he. "ENOUGH!" Palpatine yelled loudly which rang through the entire senate building; Palatine's mask that he had worn for so long began to give way as his anger slowly got the better of him "I wont let everything I have worked for be for nothing!" he said as he let himself fall into the darkside once more. "I am the Emperor I hold all the power, this is not part of my plan!" he growled then finally realized what had happened "….oh shit.." he muttered. The Jedi that had attended the meeting all looked bewildered that the chancellor was a Sith Lord but they soon drew there sabers and made there way to him.

"Cut all communications to and from the chancellor" Ahsoka said with a smile as she watched the fun play out from a empty seat with her guards around her; she masked her presence so no one would sense her she wanted to see how powerful this Sith truly was. Sidious looked over franticly pressing his buttons in his stand to try to contract to the clones to enact order 66 but non of them were working. Sidious fought furiously fending off the Jedi but more were coming as the word got around to the Jedi. Sidious dug deep into the darkside to guide his attacks and blocks, but something was interfering with his connection, just like something was when he tried to peer into the future. Sidious was forced to rely just on his skill with a saber but even he as powerful as he was outmatched by all the Jedi he was fending off. Sidious looked around any chance he got trying to find the source of the inference with his connection to the force, his eyes darted from booth to booth until he looked up far in the corner. His eyes fell upon a tall cloaked Togruta female….Ahsoka no way it couldn't be there was not way she was stronger than he, she was much taller older looking and the darkside flourished inside of her. Before he could say anything he was cut down by a Jedi's saber.

Ahsoka had a sadistic smile on her face as the old man was cut down she got up and jumped down, the senators still in their booths huddled in fear, Ahsoka cast a spell quickly change her appearance so she looked normal but still looked about twenty-five years old. She pulled down her hood and looked at the Jedi then at all the senators. Anakin and Obi-wan arrived at the senate building and saw a Togruta female speaking to the senate. "Senators of the Republic; chancellor Palpation or Darth Sidious as he was also known is dead, he wanted to enslave you all it was a large game to him and he almost succeeded if I hadn't stepped in" she said loudly so all could hear. "Who are you?" a man asked. Ahsoka smiled "I am the leader, the commander of the Ghost Fleet" she paused for a moment thinking of a name to call herself "I am Wraeththu" she said with a slight bow. "You saved the republic!" a senator yelled loudly and cheers broke out loudly. "We need to elect a new Chancellor" another senator said, "I nominate Wraeththu as the new chancellor, she can protect the republic" another spoke. "Yes, yes let's put it to a vote" another said. The room filled with chatter and Anakin looked at Obi-wan "something is defiantly wrong here master, the torguta looks so similar to Ahsoka and her presence seems so familiar but it cant be Ahsoka…" Anakin said. Obi-wan eyed the girl standing in the center of the room "no I don't believe it is her, this torguta is to old and there is no way Ahsoka could have gotten a hold of an army so vast to crush the Separatist." He said.

Wraeththu knew the results before she glanced down at them, she had won; she was now in control of the republic and the senate "I promise you, as long as I remain in power no one will ever dare oppose the republic, we shall rebuild from the attacks of the Separatists, together I foresee a great future" Wraeththu said. Several hours later Wraeththu was sitting in her office in a large chair that use to belong to Sidious but now it was hers, the republic was hers now. Her thoughts were broken when she heard someone coming to the door, in came Master Yoda, Anakin and Obi-wan. Wraeththu looked at them "what do I owe the pleasure of meeting master Jedis?" she asked with a smile. HK-47 was standing beside Wraeththu watching the three walk up to his master. "Pleasure mine it is, saved the republic you have from destruction" Yoda said taking a seat followed by the other two Jedi. Wraeththu could feel Anakin staring at her trying to figure out who she was. "I am only doing what I think it right for the galaxy, I hate to see war raging and people dying" she said, "agree with you I do" Yoda said. "Would you care for a drink?" Wraeththu asked while walking over to a cabinet with assorted liquors in them "no thank you" they said, Wraeththu poured herself a drink. Anakin had to know if this was Ahsoka, she just seemed way to familiar, he reached up and pulled an apple off of the table and used the force to fling it at Wraeththu. Wraeththu sensed the object coming at her and with out thinking she spun around and stopped the object in mid air with the force. HK-47 had his blaster pointed at Anakin "stand down HK" Wraeththu said then looked at Anakin coldly "what the heck was that for?" she demanded. "So you are force sensitive…" Anakin said thinking, it took Wraeththu a second to realize what he had said then she saw the apple still floating in the air she let it drop into her hand "so what if I am, is it a crime to be" she said sitting her drink on the desk and sitting back down. "No of course not, we Jedi are force users" Obi-wan replied calmly.

"Yes I know all about the Jedi and the republic I did my history before I traveled here" Wraeththu said taking a bite from the apple, "you seem to be educated in the ways of the force did someone train you?" Anakin asked. "Yes I have knowledge in the force and before you ask no I will not join the Jedi, iv heard about all you restrictions on emotions, natural emotions that is it every living being in the galaxy and I wish to express myself how I choose to" she said. "Anger, sadness, hate these are ways to the darkside" Yoda said, "Again these are natural feelings that everyone has and I see no need to bottle those away" Wraeththu replied calmly. "You destroyed a entire planet" Anakin said quickly, "A necessary action to bring a end to this war, where would the republic be without my help; you would still be fighting if it weren't for my help. The only way to defeat an enemy is to either beat them in to submission or destroy them. The Jedi code kept you from doing what was necessary to win this war so I decided to step in and did what needed to be done to win this war" Wraeththu said in a colder tone. "How do you know of the Jedi code?" Obi-wan asked, "the person who taught be about the force was a Jedi, but he turned on me and banished me. This is why I don't follow your code; this is why I do what needs to be done" Wraeththu lied. The Jedi seemed to believe her fabricated story as they stood up "sorry for you lose we are" Yoda said and turned to leave. Yoda and Obi-wan left the room where as Anakin remained still looking at Wraeththu. "Is there something else you wish to ask me Jedi?" Wraeththu asked now looking directly at Anakin. "You just look…familiar" Anakin said standing up and bowing slightly before turning and leaving

Wraethtu's guards soon replaced the droid police that was on Coursant, many things had changed over the course of a year, the economy was strong, the gang wars had almost dropped to nothing and people had for the most part forgotten about the clone wars. Wraeththu had made several trips back to the Starforge to amplify her powers further and to greater heights before returning to Corusant. A new plan had formulated in her head on how best to take down the Jedi and the republic, no one suspected a thing, the Jedi would rot from the inside as she carefully began to influence the minds of the younglings there to become more wild with their emotion. As she grew more popular with the republic the Jedi had become more leery about her there where still so many questions the Jedi had and Anakin never ceased to question her. Wraeththu continued to claim power where ever she could in the Republic where ever she could, when ever someone needed help she offered them it at a great cost but they never seemed to realize it until it was too late. Wraeththu also had part of her fleet always surrounding Corusant insuring the people it was for security and they took her word for it. The Jedi had stated on several occasions that she was over stepping her bounds of power but she assured them that it was in the people's best interest.

Wraeththu sat in her chair thinking of the next faze of her plan when a pain shot through her chest, the darkness trying to surface through her disguise again; she fought it back it wasn't time yet but with her growing darkness and lust for more power growing it was becoming more of a challenge. "Statement: master perhaps you should visit the forge again and let this disguise fall for a while" HK said tuning to look at her. Wraeththu looked at the droid "I have been away to many times this week HK" she said. The door opened in her office and a human female girl she had long black hair that reached her mid back, she wore a long black dress, and brown eyes. Wraeththu spun around in the chair and looked at the girl walking to her, Ashley, one of twelve personal guards and assassins to Wraeththu, she had decided that she would need to step up security sure the HK unit was handy but her servant Ashley was force sensitive and was trained to fight with a saber though they did not carry them and were instead armed with vibroblades. They were loyal very loyal, the followed her every command, she had found Ashley along with the other twelve ladies during a campaign to end slavery, sure Wraeththu was cold hearted and even curl but she saw slavery as a stain in the galaxy that needed to be purged "Chancellor" Ashley said with a bow "what have you found" Wraeththu said, "one of my sisters picked up a Jedi taking off toward the outer rim in search of his padawan" Ashley said. "Skywalker no doubt, ignorant fool" Wraeththu said thinking as she remember that he had left a few months ago in search of Ahsoka, he was such a fool not to realize that she had been here for the past year. "Make sure he does not find the forge" she replied "yes Chancellor Wraeththu but also I Tabby had found some information you may find useful " Ashley said, Tabby being another one of the twelve.

"What is it?" Wraeththu asked "she has found information that claims the Jedi had gound new Sith holocrons and artifacts of great power and have placed them in the vault at the library in the temple" Ashley said. Wraeththu knew the Jedi had kept the dark secrets of the Sith locked away in the vault at the temple and its power called to her; she had been formulating a plan to obtain these artifact but the vault was protected with a wall of light side energy that Wraeththu had been chipping away at for a long while now. "Very good, return to your post" she said; when the girl left Wraeththu made her way to her personal shuttle and went to the temple.

Master Yoda had gather the counsel together in the counsel chamber "balance still has not been achieved even with the death of Darth Sidious if anything the force has become even darker and we are stumbling around blindly in it; not to mention the younglings are becoming harder to tame and control" Shaak-ti said looking at the other counsel member. "Agree with you I do, more questions we have than answers we have" Yoda said, "and we must also consider the new Chancellor, she has over stepped her boundary of power on many occasions" Obi-wan replied. "She is also force sensitive and she will not let on who trained her, she said a Jedi but said he had banished her she did not say why thought" Obi-wan continued. Yoda closed his eyes in deep thought peering into the force seeking answers, he shook his head after a moment "shrouded the future is, strong the darkside still is" Yoda said. "Perhaps Sidious could have just been another apprentice of the true Sith lord" Plo said. "Its hard to say" Mace said, "investigate and uncover the truth we must" Yoda said.


	8. Chapter 8

So cold chapter 8

Wraeththu's ship landed outside of the temple and she stepped off, her sabers were discreetly hidden inside of her cloak that flapped in the air as she made her way up the stairs to the temple. She took a deep breath and reinforced her disguise that kept the darkside from showing inside of her, she reach the top of the stairs and went inside. She looked around at the Jedi that were conducting their duties within the temple, she came to a stop when she saw master Shaak-ti approaching "Chancellor what a surprise to see you here, is there something the Jedi can help you with?" she asked with a respectful bow. Wraeththu felt the lightside radiating off of the temple, what a cancer she thought before she returned her gaze to the Jedi master in front of her "Hello master Jedi, I was hoping to use your archives for some research if that would be possible" Wraeththu replied, Shaak-ti eyed her curiously for a moment "the archives are restricted to the Jedi, I am sorry Chancellor surely you understand" she replied after a moment. "My research archives are not as vast as those of the Jedi temple's" Wraeththu said crossing her arms over her chest while at the same time lacing her words with a very powerful force persuasion. Shaak-ti mind became clouded "what are you looking for Chancellor" she said as if almost in a trance. Wraeththu smiled for a moment "I am seeking information regarding to a station that was created long ago called the Starforge" Wraeththu said. Shaak led her through the temple to the archives, she stopped by a data terminal and pulled out a data chip copying the data onto it and handed it to her. Wraeththu took it in her hand "thank you master Jedi, I hope this conversation will be forgotten" she said making Shaak-ti forget what she had just done. "We Jedi are here to serve, is there anything else you seek?" Shaak asked. Wraeththu looked around and saw the vault at the far end of the library "what is in there?" she asked innocently. "That is restricted to Jedi Masters only, that is where we store any Sith artifact that we find, we wouldn't want a youngling getting their hands on it and learning from Sith" Shaak replied. "Understandable, we wouldn't want the galaxy to plunge in to another war now would we" Wraeththu said and dismissed the master Jedi.

Wraeththu reached out with the force and touched the vault, she could feel that there were indeed artifacts of the darkside within it; it was so strong she could taste it and it tasted good. Wraeththu could feel the artifact inside of her stir its power called to the power in the vault, she pulled herself away from the vault quickly and made her way out of the temple back to her ship. She made her way back to her office at the senate building where Anakin waiting sitting in a chair, she scowled he wasn't supposed to be here. "Master Jedi" she greeted calmly as she stepped into the room and walked toward her desk. "Please call me Anakin, and I am not a master I am only a Knight" Anakin replied. "Alright, Anakin what brought you here?" she asked. "Why do you view the Jedi as extreme?" he asked as she had in deeded call them this during their conversations. "As I have said before I do not believe in bottling away such emotions such as hate, sadness and the idea of not being able to form attachments is unnerving to me" she said. Anakin could agree with her on the attachment side but he remained silent as she began to speak again. "The way I see it, the Jedi code, the Jedi are flawed; how can they claim to serve the people when they are not suppose to feel what the people feel. How can the Jedi be expected to burry their own desires and wants and take up complete servitude to the people" she said as she shifted in her seat slightly. "I have at times I will admit let my anger get the better of me and I tend to do things that I probably shouldn't, but look at me look at where my ambition and my drive has gotten me. I have brought a end to a war and brought security to the republic, which I don't believe the Jedi would ever have been able to do because they are restricted by their code that is why they didn't end this war sooner" she said. "The code is what keeps the Jedi in check yes I agree with you that it kept us from winning this war but it also has kept us forming loosing ourselves in it as well" Anakin said. "I am not sure I understand what you are saying" Wraeththu said taking a drink and looking at him. "The code is there to divert us from using such emotions as anger hate and rage which are paths to the darkside" he said as though he was quoting it from some old Jedi teaching. "Anakin is that what you really think or is what you were taught" she said. Anakin sighed after a moment before looking at her "Chancellor, where did you come from?" he asked, "I was born on Shili like most of my kind are" she replied. "No, I mean…your fleet its more advanced and so much larger than anything the republic could muster; why did you just now show up and not at the beginning of this war?" he asked. "I will not say how I obtained my fleet Anakin, but I will tell you that I obtained it in the unknown regions of the galaxy" she said. Anakin looked up quickly "you have been to the unknown regions of the galaxy?" he asked. "Yes Anakin" she replied. Anakin eyes beamed with hope "have you by chance see my padawan Ahsoka Tano, she is a togruta would be about twenty years old" Anakin said looking into the eyes of the Chancellor.

"Ahsoka Tano?" Wraeththu said after a long pause "she looks similar to you but not as old" Anakin said. "What would make the Jedi send a padawan to the unknown regions of the galaxy?" Wraeththu asked. "T-the counsel would not make her a Knight upon her return to the Order even though she deserved it, they said she needed to tame her emotions and Master Yoda decided to send her there to test her, if she was able to return to Courasant then she would be made a Knight" Anakin said. "So the Jedi counsel sends a padawan to the unknown regions of the galaxy which might I add is uncharted so space travel is very dangerous and also it is very dangerous on the planets that are out there even for a Jedi master, to tame her emotions?" Wraeththu said with a slight laugh. "Yes" Anakin replied. "The counsel incompetence never ceases to amaze me" Wraeththu said with another laugh, "yes I admit that they shouldn't have sent Ahsoka all the way out there alone, but they are not stupid; a little stuck up in there ways but still" Anakin shot back. Wraeththu lowered her head to look Anakin directly in the eyes "if they weren't wouldn't this war have been over long before I came along?" she said more as a statement rather than a question. "The Jedi are keepers of peace we are not soldiers" Anakin said. " 'keepers of peace' " she said with a bitterness in her tone "there in lies the problem with the Jedi, Anakin; as I said this before the Jedi are held back by their code that is why they didn't win this war earlier. I can tell you feel the same way" Wraeththu said.

Wraeththu stood up and came around her desk to sit on it and look at Anakin "yes I did see your padawan, she told me what had happened to her, she told me all the pain she had went through; the betrayal by her friends, the Jedi Order and the Republic" Wraeththu said staring directly into his eyes. Anakin couldn't break her gaze as he looked into her blue eyes and thought he saw pain, a great pain, sadness and hurt but it quickly faded away. Anakin was at a lose for words "I felt sorry for the girl she was all alone going on a suicide mission that the counsel told her to do. She told me how badly she was hurt by their betrayal and how much pain it caused her, I could feel the pain eating away at her from the inside, it was ravaging her body tearing her apart" Wraeththu said in a low dark cold tone. "I…didn't know it hurt her that bad…" Anakin said lowering his gaze. "How could you not know? She told me that all she ever wanted was to serve the republic be the best that she could be but then you all turned on her" Wraeththu replied. Anakin's heart ached in sorrow, he looked back up at her and she was holding a holoprojector. Wraeththu had made these a long while ago, it was just another part of her plan to cause Anakin pain "I found these before she left but after I watched them in understood the pain she went through" She said. Anakin looked at the device and couldn't make himself take it, he didn't meet her gaze again until he felt a hand on his own. He looked up and saw Wraeththu placing the holoprojector in his hand and closing his fingers around it "perhaps once you have watched these you will understand" Wraeththu said.

Back at the Jedi temple Anakin was in his room sitting on his bed and looking down at his hands which held the holoprojector Wraeththu had given him. He hadn't watch it yet and he didn't want to but his hand slowly reached up and turned it on, the devise hummed alive and a blue image of Ahsoka appeared she looked tired, ragged and sad _"why did you do this to me master? I gave the Order everything I gave the Republic everything I had and you just turn on me like that. Convict me of murder, call me a traitor to the Republic…everyone turned on me, my happiness stripped from me like a leaf in the wind. Now only pain resides inside of me…I thought I could trust you but you turned on me. You just stood there and watched as I was convicted of murder and labeled a traitor to the Republic, how easily the counsel and the Republic overlooked all the good I have done for them." The image flickered and now Ahsoka was standing over Lux dead body "my friend betrayed me…I am broken, what's the point of caring for people when they just stab you in the back. I didn't ask for this why did this have to happen to me." The image flickered again and now Ahsoka was standing in her room at the Jedi temple "they brought me back here…to the place I once called home, to people who used to be my family. I don't belong her it only brings me pain and sadness…I can feel the darkness calling to me and it seems like the only comforting hand in my dark world." The screen flickered again and Ahsoka was in the Twilight sitting down on the floor. "I cant go back to that place not after what they did to me. The pain has broken me down finally, the sadness and memories of what they did to me threaten to consume me. Why should I continue to fight this pain, fight the sadness that wants to take over, I can feel it eating away at what is left of me, I am shattered, beaten and broken. I am lost so what is left?"_ the holoprojection flickered out.

Wraeththu was meditation inside of her office in the Senate building, she the last of the Sith would need an apprentice to train but who…perhaps a Jedi she could lure to the darkside…but who she asked herself again and again, it had been almost a week and she had not heard nor seen Anakin and somewhere deep within herself buried under all the hatred all the anger fury and pain she was…worried the question was why. "Statement: a meatbag is approaching the door master" HK said, Wraeththu opened her eyes and waved her hand so the door opened at the end of the hall. In walked a Jedi, one she knew all to well her former master Anakin Skywalker. Anakin walked into the room, he was pale with sadness, sadness for all the pain he had caused Ahsoka, his friend, his student and in some aspects his sister. He walked in and immediately sat down "what a pleasant surprise Anakin" Wraeththu said looking at him. When he didn't speak she continued "I take it you watched the recordings then" she said. Anakin only nodded in response with a shaky hand he places the recording devise on her desk "…I'm sorry Ahsoka" he whispered speaking to no one in particular. "A tragic story hers was Anakin, a life of servitude just to be cast to the dogs" Wraeththu replied shaking her head. "I caused her so...much…pain" Anakin continued in a voice barley above a whisper. Wraeththu closed her eyes taking a moment to enjoy Anakin's suffering but then a smile came across her face as a new idea came to her. "Don't you see Anakin that the counsel that the Jedi are corrupt?" Wraeththu said. Anakin looked up confused at this "what? The Jedi are not corrupt" he said. "Look at what they did to your padawan when the republic wanted to try her" Wraeththu said standing and walking over to him. "…they expelled her…" he said sadly "and the republic did what?" Wraeththu asked "threw her in prison" Anakin replied.

"Anakin you must realize that your padawan is still very mad at the Jedi for what they did, she may have taken this assignment to get away from the Jedi once again" Wraeththu said. "But we were wrong to accuse her and we apologized, I begged with her to come back" he said sorrowfully. "And why is that Anakin, why would you plead with someone who care so much for what she had only to watch it be stripped away by the ones she cared about?" she asked. "Because she is my friend, my sister and my apprentice" Anakin replied looking up at her. "In my experience" she said coming very close to him looking him directly in the eyes while placing her hands on his shoulders "the closest ones are the ones that hurt you the most" she said. Anakin thought he picked up a hint of sadness coming off of the Chancellor but before he could asked he watch her stand back up "now if you will excuse me Anakin I have many important task to attend to" Wraeththu said. Anakin nodded standing and bowed then turn and left.

Obi-wan was making his way to the senate building to speak to Chancellor Wraeththu about some of the drastic changes that had been made since she had came into power, it concerned the Jedi of course but to the public she was hailed as a hero. He made his way to the turbolift and walked into her office seeing that she was not there he sat down patently in a chair. "Greetings Master Jedi" said a voice from the corner of the room, Obi-wan turned around and saw a girl stepping out of a room, long back dress and long hair he notices she had two vibroblades on both sides of her waist; he recognize her as one of Wraeththu's twelve personal body guards. "Hello, I was wondering if the Chancellor is here" he said, "she had some business to attend to but she should be back this afternoon, I am not sure what time though" the girl spoke. "Ah, I see well I suppose I shall just wait here if you don't mind mis…" "Tabby my name is Tabby" the girl said. Obi-wan nodded and smiled "might I ask you some questions Tabby?" he said motioning his hand toward a chair which she sat in. She nodded sitting back in the chair crossing one leg over the other, "how did you come in Wraeththu's service?" he asked. Tabby opened her mouth but a beeping from her com drew her attention away from the man, she pressed the button "yes master?" she said, "I will be arriving shortly send HK down to my landing platform" said the other end, "I'll send him down immediately, and a Jedi Master is here to speak with you" Tabby said. "Keep him company till I arrive" Wraeththu said before ending the connection. Wraeththu scowled "what do they want now" she said as she exited off her shuttle. "Statement: is it good to see you again master" HK said walking up to Wraeththu. Wraeththu handed him a datachip "keep this hidden until I request it, it has information on the weak points to the vault in the Jedi temple" she said handing it to the droid before walking up to her office. When she walked into her office she saw Obi-wan sitting in a chair she walked straight up to her desk and sat down in her chair "you wanted to discuss something master Jedi?" she said with a annoyed tone. She waived her hand dismissing Tabby who stood up and left the room.

"Yes, normally a Jedi would not get involved in matters such as this but with finding out that the former Chancellor was a Sith lord had changed some things" Obi-wan started off. "What kind of 'things'" Wraeththu said, "the counsel has asked me to voice our concerns on some of your recent actions, they said you have over stepped your boundaries of power" he said. "I am only doing what is necessary to provide security and stability, I am doing what needs to be done" Wraeththu replied. "But you have over stepped you boundaries of office, Chancellor Palpatine did the same thing" Obi-wan said. "And he was a Sith lord" Wraeththu replied, "yes he was but we have been put on the edge by this; I mean no offense but you just show up out of no where and save the republic end the war and are named the new Chancellor, seems a little off if you ask me" Obi-wan said. "Master Jedi, I could have anytime just as easily destroyed the republic just as I did the Separatists but I choose to help the Republic. I have been in office for over a year now and you still fail to realize what I have brought the Republic. I would hate to think that the Jedi have lost faith in the Republic" she said in a very calm almost soothing tone. "We serve the Republic and only wish to preserve the peace" Obi-wan replied, "good, I would hate to think what would happen if the Jedi turned on me after all iv done" she said.

"We only want to see the power returned to the senate is all" Obi-wan said picking up on the slight threat of Wraeththus comment. "You must sense it Chancellor, even with the amount of force training you have had the force is still out of balance" Obi-wan continued. Wraeththu's next question threw Obi-wan off a bit "what is balance?" she said. "Is balance where light and dark and equal, that what balance is to me." She said. "Look Chancellor I am just saying that you need to be careful" Obi-wan replied, "answer my question Master Jedi" she replied. "The Jedi believe that the Sith have tainted the force with darkness and we seek to cleanse it" he said after a moment. "Ah, yes but correct me if I am wrong; I have studied both the history of the Jedi and the Sith and I find them both fascinating, but from the information I have gathered and read over the years it seems that these two forces light and dark, Jedi and Sith only have a philosophical difference" She said. "Yes…there is no emotion there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is only the force. This is our code" Obi-wan replied. "Ah, yes but let me ask you this Master Jedi how is a Jedi suppose to truly serve the people if they can not feel the same things that the people do?" she asked. "I must admit that at times our code and laws can be a little confusing but it is for the best of the Jedi" Obi-wan replied.

"Master Jedi, why would you deny a individual their emotions? Why would you forbid attachments, these are ordinary feelings, wants and desires" Wraeththu said. "We forbid them because they can lead to the darkside" he replied. "No, your counsel placed it there to conform the young Jedi into mindless slaves" she said as her tone got colder. "The very basic nature of every leaving being is emotions yet you wish to strip away the core of what makes us who we are. Let me share with you another code Master Jedi and I am sure you have heard it then I shall explain it. Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength through strength I gain power, through power victory, through victory my chains are broke. The force shall set me free. Now let me explain. The first part of that code _peace is a lie_ _there is only passion_ is simple stating that as long as there are people are in charge there will never be true peace. Passion when focused correctly can achieve great things. _Through passion I gain strength_ , simply states that if you are passionate about something you will only work harder at achieving your goal. _Through strength I gain power_ , through your struggles it will bares fruit. _Through power I gain victory_ , look at what I have done with my power Master Jedi, I have brought a end to your war. _Through victory my chains are broken_ , I won your war and brought you victory thus the chains of war have been broken." She finished.

Obi-wan sat there listening to the Chancellor, when she finished explaining he couldn't find the words to say, when she had said it that way the Sith code in a way made sense. He slowly stood "forgive me Chancellor for intruding" he said quickly bowing and made his way out of the room while her words bounced around in his head. Wraeththu sat back in her chair and let a sinister smile creep cross her face _and now the dominos fall_ she thought. Obi-wan headed back to the temple and to the counsel chambers where they waited his report, he was at a loose for words, everything Wraeththu said had made sense but everything he had been taught was telling her she was wrong…he didn't know what to make of it.


	9. Chapter 9

So cold chapter 9

"Disturbing this news is you brought to us is Obi-wan" Yoda said. "Yes master, she knows the Sith code but…the way she said it and then gave an explanation behind it, it made sense" Obi-wan replied. "I wonder what else she knows about the Sith" Mace Windu said with his usual emotionless facial expression. "I do not know master" Obi-wan replied "perhaps I can speak to her" Master Shaak-ti said; "I agree, Master Shaak-ti does have a way with speaking to people, she may even uncover something" Master Plo said. "Then go you should, but afterward go to Kamino you must, oversee the final faze of the clone army being dismantled" Yoda said. "What about the clones that are out of the pod stage master?" Shaak-ti said. "Free to leave they are" Yoda replied, Shaak stood up and bowed then left the room. "Dark times these are, the darkside still clouds so much" Yoda said.

Wraeththu sat in her office looking over the information that she obtain from Shaak-ti, she studied the weaknesses of the vault carefully. So much knowledge locked away in that vault, so much power and she desired it, craved it, lusted it and she would have it no matter who stood in her way. She hit a button on her chair and the holoimage faded as Shaak-ti walked into the room "greetings Master Shaak-ti" Wraeththu said. "Good afternoon Chancellor" Shaak-ti said bowing slightly and sitting down in a chair. "Would you care for a drink?" Wraeththu asked walking over to the assorted liquor and pouring two glasses, "no thank you" Shaak-ti said. "Oh come now Master Jedi relax a little, how long has it been since you had anytime off?" Wraeththu asked sitting the glass in front of her and taking a seat back behind her desk. "I would rather not Chancellor" Shaak insisted. "Master Jedi you look tired I must insist, this will only calm your nerves you and the other Jedi must be working very hard" Wraeththu said kindly. Shaak eyed the glass then took a small drink from it "there, not so hard was it? Now what did you wish to discuss?" Wraeththu asked. Shaak took another drink and actually enjoyed the taste of the liquor, she cleared her throat "I would like to ask you where you learned the Sith code, you must understand our concern" Shaak said.

"So I see Master Kanobi spoke to the counsel about our conversation, well the explanation is quiet simple after my Jedi instructor died I was forced to continue my studies by my self. I decided to look at both sides instead of just the one" Wraeththu said. "So you have knowledge of the darkside?" Shaak-ti asked. "Dark, light both are different sides of the force but to answer your question Master Jedi yes I do have some knowledge of the darker arts but also knowledge of the light arts" Wraeththu said with a smile. "Chancellor-" "call me Wraeththu please" Wraeththu said cutting the Jedi off. "You know that we Jedi have pledge to destroy the Sith correct?" Shaak said, "Yes I am aware of this and you have done a fine job, the Sith lord Darth Sidious was cut down by Jedi that were in the senate building" Wraeththu said. "Using the darkside easily corrupts " Shaak replied, "it can if not kept in check Master Jedi but I must ask you are they really so different the Sith and the Jedi?" Wraeththu asked. "Yes there is a big difference between the two, the Jedi strive to serve the people where as the Sith wish to enslave them, Jedi are warriors of light where Sith are servants of the dark" Shaak said finishing her drink.

Wraeththu used the force and made a bottle of liquor float over to her and she refilled Shaak's glass "so they have always been at war?" Wraeththu asked curiously. "During the days of the old republic there was a time of 'peace' between the two factions" Shaak replied. "Do you ever think they could have been right on some aspects?" Wraeththu asked "what do you mean?" Shaak said with a specious look. "Do the Jedi really have to ban normal emotions that every being has and forbid attachments, I mean what can be so bad about being able to love another person? What could be so bad about seeking vengeance for those who you care about who died? Surely you care for someone dearly Master Jedi, surely you would do anything for them" Wraeththu said. Shaak-ti's mind began to cloud again and it was hard for her to think straight "…there was someone long ago…but he died when Separatists invaded Shili" Shaak said lowing her eyes as memories of one she care about even loved died in her arms. "The loose must have been hard for you I am sure, where you mad that he was taken from you?" Wraeththu asked. The cloud in Shaak's mind got thicker "…yes" she said slowly. "Did you ever seek revenge on the person who took the one you loved from you?" Wraeththu asked. "The Jedi do not seek revenge.." Shaak said looking back up at Wraeththu. "I did not ask about the Jedi Shaak, I asked did YOU want revenge" Wraeththu said.

"I….they…yes I did, I wanted them to pay for what they did…but the code…I couldn't" Shaak said as sorrow filled her. "You see Shaak that this code you follow keeps you from protecting and saving the ones you love, the code is the reason why your lover died" Wraeththu said walking over to Shaak and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "The counsel didn't know…they cant know" Shaak said looking up at Wraeththu. "Your secret is safe with me Shaak, I once cared for someone but they…they died" Wraeththu said. Shaak downed her glass and regained her composer mind still clouded but knowing that her secret was safe made her feel slightly better "Thank you Wraeththu" she said after a moment. "Anytime" Wraeththu replied as Shaak raised to her feet and left the room. Shaak walked out of the room _the code is the reason your lover died_ repeated in her head again as she walked out.

Nightfall fell on Coursant and Wraeththu made her way into the Jedi temple to the vault in the archives room. Her black cloak concealed her body and she placed a dark black mask over her face to conceal who she was incase anyone was still awake. She moved swiftly and quietly to the vault and let herself fill with darkness, it was a welcoming rush, her appearance darkened quickly behind her mask and clothes. She sat down in front of the vault and began meditating, the darkness that surrounded Wraeththu attacked the vault prying its locks open, vaults locks rolled back and its door opened. _Your secrets shall be mine_ she thought getting up and walking inside, the vault was dark only lit by one light in the back of the vault. She looked around and noticed several Jedi holocrons on one side and on the other…her prize the Sith artifacts. With speed and greedy filled eyes she snatched the Sith artifacts from where they laid placing them in a bag carefully and placed it on her back. She exited the vault and waved her hand, the vault door slide close and locked, one of her lekku twitched when she heard a hiss of a saber being ignited. She spun around and saw the chief librarian standing in front of her blocking her exit "who are you?" the librarian asked her blue saber lighting up the room. Wraeththu smiled from behind her mask, her hand moved to one of her sabers and took it in her hand igniting it, its crimson blade lit the other half of the room "your death" Wraeththu said lunching at her.

Wraeththu's strikes were vicious and were intended to kill with every blow; the elder Jedi parried her first attack but stumbled under the power of the attack. Wraeththu jumped up in the air and spiraled downward spinning in a tight ball saber spinning in her hand before she straightened out and came down with a hard over head attack. The elder Jedi dodged and countered bringing her blue saber across aimed at the Sith's chest, Wraeththu blocked and ignited her second red shoto blade. "I will not permit you to leave" the elder Jedi said using the force to push Wraeththu back into a table. Wraeththu snarled and back flipped over the table and out stretched her hand, lighting exploded from her finger tips and flew toward the elder Jedi. The Jedi raised her saber and blocked the lighting but could tell she was quickly losing energy, she pushed back hard against the lightning but the Sith brought the other hand up and added more intensity to the attack. The elder Jedi was blasted back into a wall and slumped to the ground. Wraeththu quickly advanced and drove her sabers into the Jedi's chest, the Jedi let out a silent cry before fading and dying.

Wraeththu extinguished her sabers and placed them back on her hips, she knew other Jedi would be on there way quickly. She made her way out of the temple and into the darkness of night with the secrets of the Sith in the bag on her back.

The following day the Jedi were in turmoil over the death of their fellow Jedi, the held a burial ceremony. "Who could have done this?" Anakin asked sorrowfully, "I do not know Anakin" Shaak-ti said matching the other Jedi's sorrowful tone with her own. "Miss her we will but find out who did this we must" Yoda said. "Perhaps the holorecordings could shed some light on this" Anakin replied. They both headed to the recording room, Shaak hit a couple buttons and it showed a cloaked figure exiting the vault being confronted by the Jedi librarian, they dueled and the librarian fell. "The fighting style of this masked Sith seems familiar" Anakin. "Yes it does…but look at the way the sabers are gripped" Shaak said zooming in and showing that the Sith was using a reverse grip on the sabers. "The only person who uses that grip…no it can't be…Ahsoka?" Anakin whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

So cold chapter 10

"Where is my padawan!?" said a very angry looking Anakin Skywalker as he stormed in to the chancellor's office. "What do you mean Anakin?" Wraeththu asked looking up from a datapad, "the librarian guarding the Jedi archives was murdered last night by a Sith, a sith who used a reverse saber grip and only one person I know who uses that" Anakin said now standing directly in front of Wraeththu only the desk separating them. "Surely you wouldn't think your padawan would do such a thing" Wraeththu said calmly. "You said you saw here and you spoke with here, where is she" Anakin said glaring at Wraeththu. "Anakin I saw her yes but how am I suppose to know where she is now? I have been here for the past year" she replied. "Where? Where did you see her last tell me now" Anakin demanded. "Some old station in the outer rim" Wraeththu said still keeping her voice calm. "Tell me where it is or I swear ill-" Anakin said placing his hand on his saber then glanced back over his shoulder and saw Wraeththu's twelve female guards encircle him from behind. Anakin took a deep breath and let his anger flow into the force, he was just stressed and confused "forgive me Wraeththu" Anakin said in a much calmer tone. "Your frustration is understandable Anakin and I will gladly tell you where I last saw your padawan but it is unlikely she would still be there" She said writing down the position of the starforge and handing it to him. "You sure you saw her here?" Anakin asked, "sure as I am sitting in front of you" Wraeththu replied. "Thank you..." Anakin said bowing and turning around walking out of the room. Wraeththu's guards let him through and the door closed behind him "HK, prepare my ship for immediate take off" she said. "Statement: as you command master" HK said quickly running off. "If any other Jedi come here tell them I had some business off planet" Wraeththu said to her twelve female guards before heading down to her ship.

Anakin ran through the temple to his fighter quickly priming it up "Skywalker where are you going?' the familiar voice of Shaak-ti asked. "I don't have time to explain master I'll be back in a few days" Anakin said jumping in his fighter and taking off before another word could be said.

Anakin's fighter dropped out of hyperspace at the coordinateness Wraeththu had given him and his eyes went wide as they fell upon a massive station, he could feel the darkside swarming around the station "please be in there Ahsoka" Anakin said flying his fighter directly into the hanger of the station, he jumped out and was met with a storm of blaster fire from battle droids, he ignited his saber deflecting the oncoming bolts. He slashed through droid after droid until non were left in the hanger he paused to looked down at one of the dismantled droids he had slain…something was familiar about these droids. He quickly made his way through the station meeting every turn with heavy resistance but he was determined to find Ahsoka. Wraeththu was on the bridge of the Starforge preparing for Anakins arrival, she cast a spell over herself to make her appear to be twenty, she had also changed back into her Jedi outfit. " _Anakin?"_ she said reaching out to their bond " _Ahsoka!? are you ok where are you?" "I am on the bridge of some station surround by battle droids…I cant get out" "Hold on Ahsoka I'm coming"_ Wraeththu closed the bond and waited. It wasn't long before she could hear the sound of blaster fire just outside of the bridge, the door opened and the droids surround Ahsoka began to open fire on Anakin. Seeing Ahsoka made Anakin fight harder and faster his saber was a blur of shear determination.

When the last droid fell Anakin ran up and embraced Ahsoka "Ahsoka are you ok?" he asked examining her body for any injuries. She looked uninjured and this calmed him down some. "T-this place…is so strong in the darkside" Ahsoka said clutching her chest as if in pain. "Its ok Ahsoka I'm here to bring you home" Anakin said undoing the binds that were on her wrist he looked down and saw the artifact that was inside of her giving off a red glow and the vains around it had turned black and was slowly spreading. "Master…I cant fight the darkness its too strong" Ahsoka said slumping over in pain. "I going to get you out of here Ahsoka" Anakin said picking her up gently and turned toward the door, the only thing that stopped him was the sound of mechanical clapping and the laugh of a droid. He turned around and saw General Grievous stepping into the room "well done Jedi, you have found your padawan but you wont be leaving with her I'm afraid she will have to remain here" Grievous said with a laughed while igniting two sabers. "Master…i-" Ahsoka started before passing out, Anakin looked down at her "it will be ok" he said gently setting her down on the floor and igniting his saber turning toward Grievous. "You will pay for taking her!" Anakin said angrily, Grievous laughed and the battle begun.

Wraeththu laid there allowing the darkness to fill her but not completely, this had to look like it was this place and the artifact inside of her was doing this. Anakin sever one of Grievous's hands but then was knocked across the room but the arm of the hand he just severed. "You will die here Jedi by my hand" Grievous said making his way over to Ahsoka "and your padawan will die as well" he said bringing his saber down. Anakin jumped up and quickly blocked the cy-borg's attack, he glanced down at Ahsoka and saw her appearance had darkened similar to what she had looked like on Morits when the Son captured her "hold on Ahsoka" and said pushing Grievous back and slashing at him furiously. Grievous stuck back hard making Anakin's legs buckle but then he was blasted across the room by a force push from the Jedi. Anakin lunched at Grievous right as he landed and severed his other hand the drove his saber into the droids chest. Grievous let out a sound that sound like a cry in pain then his body went limp.

Wraeththu stood up slowly "master…" she said as if she was struggling to speak. Anakin turn around and saw her standing up, he ran up to her "no, stay back please" Wraeththu pleaded pushing Anakin back with the force. Anakin slid back a couple of feet "Ahsoka, I am here to save you come on so we can get out of here" he said. "I…I cant fight it master…the darkness its to strong, get out of here please" she replied. Anakin felt a sudden changed in Ahsoka "I'm not leaving with out you" he said walking up to her. Then Ahsoka did something Anakin did not expect he saw a sinister smile across her face "why…you left me when I was thrown in prison" she said in a cold tone. "A-ahsoka its this place please lets leave, I'll get you home and we can talk about this I can help you" Anakin said. Ahsoka laughed "help me? Now you want to help me after everything I have been through. I don't want you help" she said. Anakin saw his padawan's eyes go from blue to yellow "Ahsoka listen to me, I want to help you please. Its this damn station, its strong in the darkside and that thing in you its doing this to you" Anakin pleaded. "You betrayed me Anakin, you and the Order turned your backs on me when I needed you the most. Well I don't need you anymore" She replied holding out her hands and the sabers that Grievous was using sprung from the ground in to her hands and she ignited them. "Ahsoka please listen to me, I know you don't want to do this just like you didn't want to kill the archive librarian at the temple, its the darkside Ahsoka fight it please" Anakin said. "She was weak, you all were weak, holding me back is what you were doing until you all betrayed me" she snarled and sprang at Anakin viciously striking at him.

Anakin was forced to defend him self but he never struck out at her, he only parried and dodged her attacks "Ahsoka I don't want to fight you, please snap out of it. Come back to the temple with me, we can be happy again please" he begged. Ahsoka glared at him "there is no happiness left in me Anakin! Only the desire for revenge!" she said through gritted teeth. The battle raged on and Ahsoka had pushed Anakin back into the hanger where his ship was, the body of a battle droid flew at Anakin but he was to concerned on his padawan to notice so he took the full hit of it when knocked his saber from his hand. Ahsoka dove in for the kill but was blasted backward by a force push, Anakin regained his saber just in time to block a over head attack from Ahsoka. Ahsoka hammered away at Anakin's attacks but he knocked one of her blades from her hand. "Ahsoka please, I care about you, you are like my sister don't do this" Anakin said. "Family doesn't betray one another!" she growled and continued her assault.

Anakin looked around while blocking her attacks and saw a blaster on the floor, he used to the force to it turned and shot a bolt at Ahsoka, not intending to strike her body through instead it only strike her saber in her hand destroying it. Ahsoka screamed loudly and blasted Anakin with force lighting, he was sent across the room, the room around him began to fade as her lighting became more intense soon all he saw was blackness. When he awoke he though he was dead but saw he was still in the hanger of this station and Ahsoka was no where to be found, he sat up slowly and made his way to his fighter, he drug his tired body into it and set course back for Corusant.

Wraeththu was back in her office at the senate building, her fight with Anakin had been entertaining but it had also served a purpose, she now appeared to be twenty-five again and waited patiently for Anakin to come see her knowing it was only a matter of time.

Anakin returned to the Jedi temple, confused and tired, he needed to speak with Wraeththu about what had happened maybe she could help him he thought but he was so weak from the lighting strike Ahsoka had done to him that he could barely walk. A droid went over and worked on Anakin's fighter when he left. Anakin went to his room and straight to bed allowing himself to rest.

Shaak-ti was with younglings watching them practice with training sabers she wasn't so much focused on the younglings as much as she was with the conversation she had with Wraeththu. The counsel had sent another Jedi to take care of the job she was assigned to at Kamino allowing her time to morn the loose of her friend the librarian, _the code is the reason you could not save him, the code is what killed him._ Shaak-ti hated to admit it but Wraeththu was right, the code was the reason her lover had died and the reason she couldn't get revenge on the one that killed her lover. Perhaps meditation would do her good, she thought. She dismissed the students for the rest of the day and went to her room to meditate but instead of finding peace and calmness in the force, her mind was filled with her lost love and him dying in her arms again and again and again. If only there was a way she could have saved him, damn the code for not allowing her to love and have attachments, she could have saved him but she was ordered to help the clones that were sent to held fight off the invasion so she had left her lover back at the village…never to see his smiling face again, never feel his touch or see the love in his eyes.

Shaak-ti found herself speaking with the Chancellor again spilling her entire story to her about her lover and how he died, she didn't know why she was speaking of this but it felt good to finally let someone know; Wraeththu was apparently a good listener as she had remained still and listened to her story. Shaak had graciously accepted the drink Wraeththu had given her, she knew she shouldn't drink it as it dulled her senses but she didn't care she needed to relax and forget. "It must have hurt you badly when you found him dying, death of someone close is never a easy thing" Wraeththu said once Shaak had finished her story. "And the worse thing is, is that because of the code I couldn't save him" Shaak said teary eyed. "This is why I believe the Jedi code is flawed Master Shaak-ti; in my opinion and don't take this out of contex, I believe the Sith had it right, emotions are a good thing it makes a person feel alive and free, they could love other if they wanted have a family even" Wraeththu replied. Shaak looked up at her "…all my life iv been taught that the Sith are evil but you speak of them as though they are good…they could have emotions and they could have families…something I could never have" Shaak said sadly. "Are you so sure? What if you could have a family Shaak, what if you could find love again would you want to?" Wraeththu asked calmly. "No I cant Wraeththu, the code forbids it" Shaak said, "we have just agreed that their code is flawed Shaak. You spent your entire life serving but did they ask you what you wanted, they never asked you if you ever needed anything. I am asking you, what do you want?" Wraeththu said.

"I'm a Jedi…I couldn't even if I wanted to, the counsel wouldn't allow it" Shaak said. "Shaak look at me" Wraeththu said coming to sit in front of her, Shaak looked up at her "we are friends right?" Wraeththu asked. "well..yes" Shaak replied. "And friends help each other, I want you to be happy Shaak, I want you to avenge the death of your lover and then I want you to find love again; you deserve it after everything you have done in service of the Republic" Wraeththu said. "I cant" Shaak said, "yes you can Shaak, all you have to do is do it. The world is not all black and white like the Jedi make it seem like. Look at me for instance; I have emotions I allow myself to feel love, hate, anger and I turned out just fine. Shaak all you have to do is break the chains that the Jedi have placed on you, you can have everything you ever wanted, you can be free to feel" Wraeththu said while clouding the master jedi's mind and putting her power behind force persuasion.

"I…do want to feel again, for so long I have bottled in my emotions away, I want to be free" Shaak said slowly. "Through power I gain victory, though victory my chains are broken" Wraeththu said. "I am your friend Shaak and I only want what is best for you but you have to break the chains of the Jedi, free yourself" Wraeththu said. Shaak felt dizzy she didn't know if it was from the liquor she had been drinking but Wraeththu's words sound so sincere so full of truth, she looked at Wraeththu and saw only kindness in her eyes, the force was trying to warn her that something was wrong but she barely heard it. "I want to be free, I want the person who killed my lover to pay with their life" Shaak said in a voice barely above a whisper. Wraeththu smile "that's the first step Shaak but in order for you to be completely free you have to rid yourself of the person who is holding your chains" Wraeththu said. "…the Jedi" she said looking down again, "yes Shaak the Jedi, turn your back on them and your chains will be broken, there is another path, a path that will grant you your revenge and allow you to use your emotions and be free" Wraeththu said. "The Sith…" Shaak muttered after a moment then looked back up at Wraeththu. "Yes Shaak all you have to do is denounce your faith in the Jedi and…embrace the way of the Sith" Wraeththu said using all her power in force persuasion. "I…i…" "it's the only way Shaak" "I'll do it…" Shaak said. Wraeththu smile went from being kind to one of being sinister, "who are you really?" Shaak asked shaking slightly not from fear but from just agreeing to turning on the Jedi.

"I was once a Jedi like yourself, but the Order turned on me and cast be out" Wraeththu said allowing her disguise to fall but only for a moment which was all Shaak needed to realize this was a Sith she was speaking to. "I was the apprentice of the…chosen one" Wraeththu said, "Ahsoka?" Shaak said surprised. "That was once my name but no longer Shaak, I am Darth Wraeththu" she said. "Please…help me get revenge for my lovers death…" Shaak said, "I intend to Shaak but you must pledge yourself to me and the ways of the Sith" Wraeththu said. Shaak's only response was her kneeling in front of Wraeththu "I pledge myself to you" she said in a shaky voice. "Good, you are strong in the force but now you must let your emotions out" Wraeththu said. "Yes…master" Shaak said. "The Jedi must not know of this Shaak, you are continue your work at the temple but you will implant a wildness in the younglings, teach them that their emotions are to be used not bottled up but do so in a way that it wont come back to you or suspicion will arise" Wraeththu said. "As you wish" Shaak said rising up, "we still have some time before my plan becomes apparent to the Jedi but by then it will be to late, go my servant" Wraeththu said. Shaak bowed deeply "as you command master" she said turning on her heel and walking out.

Wraeththu watched Shaak walk out of the room, she was slightly surprised how easy it was to turn the Jedi master against the Order but it didn't matter soon her plan would be in motion. She could feel the shift in the temple as its light slowly began to dim her plan was coming together perfectly though Anakin would become a problem but he could be dealt with later. She knew he must have been devastated seeing 'Ahsoka' like that at the forge and it brought her pleasure to see the Jedi suffer. She also relished in the fact that she had shaken Obi-wan's faith in the code that he so blindly followed.


	11. Chapter 11

So cold chapter 11

" _Why did you do this? You were one of us" Anakin yelled while his saber clashed with a blue blade. "The Jedi held me back, kept my from saving the one I loved, I've been promised the revenge on the one that killed him, you won't stand in my way" said a the all to familiar voice of the Jedi master Shaak-ti. "Please Shaak come to your senses this is wrong, you can't do this" Anakin said stepping back defending himself from the former Jedi master's attacks. "Yes I can and you won't stand in my way, I will destroy the Jedi for my master I will kill you all so I can have my revenge!" Shaak yelled performing several quick sets of slashes then blasted Anakin back with the force "through victory my chains are broken!" said Shaak as she stood over Anakin pulling her saber back to stab him, Anakin looked up to see the saber coming toward his chest…_

Anakin was broken out of his meditative trance confused and shaken, what had he just seen. What disturbed him the most was that it was Jedi master Shaak-ti that he was engaged with, one of the most selfless and caring people in the Jedi order not to mention she was the most calm but in his dream she was anything but calm. He looked around and sighed, his vision had concerned him, he would go speak with Shaak-ti and make sure everything was alright with her. He stood up and left his room, later that day he planned to speak with Wraeththu about what had happened on the station with Ahsoka. Anakin found Shaak-ti along with several younglings, she was talking to them he waited patiently by the door. Shaak looked up seeing Anakin, she turned to the younglings and told them they could take a break if they needed one, she walked over to Anakin "Anakin its good to see you again" Shaak said with a smile. "Like wise master, I was wondering if you were all right?" he said, Shaak looked at him for a moment "I am perfectly fine Anakin, why do you ask?" she replied. "Well I knew you were close friends with the librarian guard and I just wanted to make sure you were ok" he lied. "Yes I was and I will miss her but there is no death, there is only the force" she said. "Yes of course master" Anakin replied before turning on his heel and walking out of the temple to the senate building.

A human female know as Tabby one of Wraeththu's twelve body guards approached Wraeththu and bowed "master, Shaak-ti reports that the Jedi younglings are beginning to cause trouble within the temple, she said there minds are being opened and some of the older students are beginning to open their minds as well" she said. "Very good, send word to her that I have almost located her lover's killer" Wraeththu replied. Tabby bowed and left the room right as Anakin walked in.

"Greetings Anakin, did you find Ahsoka?" Wraeththu asked "yes…but something happened" he said slowly and with sadness. "Have a seat Anakin and tell me what happened" Wraeththu said, Anakin sat down and began describing what happened. Wraeththu remained still and silent while he spoke and when he finish she spoke, "so Grievous is dead?" she asked. "Yes I killed him, I wouldn't let him harm Ahsoka" he said. "But she turned on you and attacked you" she said, "no it wasn't her, it was that damn artifact inside of her it changed her" Anakin replied. "How can you be so sure Anakin, by all you have told me she seems pretty angry at you and the Order" she said. "She has every right to be angry at us…but she would never go so far as to attack me, she is my padawan" Anakin replied. "Anger can make a person do things they would never have original especially if it has time to grow then be directed" Wraeththu replied. Anakin flinched away as memories of when he killed all of the sandpeople when his mother died. "I know…" he muttered.

"Perhaps in time she will come back Anakin" Wraeththu said, "I just want to help her, she blames me more than anyone for ending up where she did, I should have fought harder for her and maybe I could have prevented this from happening" Anakin said with a sadness in his tone. "Perhaps but there is no guarantee Anakin" She replied.

"A darkness has fallen over the temple master Yoda surly you sense it, the younglings and even several of the padawan and even the Knights have changed, their emotions are not as controlled as they should be" Mace said as he walked with the elder Grand Master Jedi. "Sense it I do, disturbing it is and know why I do not" Yoda replied. "It has to be the workings of another Sith but who? Dooku and Sidious are both dead the force should be balanced" Mace said. Yoda came to a stop in front of a mediation room and turned to Mace Windu "meditate on this I will" Yoda replied and went into the room.

Back aboard the Starforge Wraeththu was pacing in font of Shaak-ti "you were known as the calmest Jedi in the Order but now you must free yourself, allow your emotions to flow through you freely" Wraeththu said. "You will use your aggression and hatred to strike those down who stand in your way, never let up and do not show mercy" Wraeththu continued. "But surely we should show mercy to those who surrender" Shaak replied. Wraeththu growled "was mercy shown on me when I stood before the counsel, was mercy shown to your lover by the droids that cut him down" she said. "I…understand" Shaak replied "no you don't and you wont understand until you beg for mercy and you get non" Wraeththu replied sharply. Before Shaak could respond she was blasted with lightning which blew her back a few feet from her kneeling position. Shaak screeched in pain as she did not have enough time to throw up a force barrier "I will break you, push you until you are enraged" Wraeththu said as lightning poured from her hands. Shaak's couldn't do anything while the lighting tore through her when it stopped she looked up breathing quickly. "Let your anger fill you, feed it nature it and focus it; turn you pain in to anger and let it drive you" Wraeththu said. Shaak stood up slowly but was knocked back again with another assault from Wraeththu's lightning but it was more intense this time "stop please!" Shaak screamed in pain. "Make me stop, drive me back use your anger" Wraeththu said adding more power behind her attack for a moment before stopping, she lower her hands which were smoking.

Shaak's body screamed in protest but she pushed herself to her feet and drew her saber making its blade hum to life. Wraeththu smiled as she felt the anger in Shaak beginning to rise, she drew both her crimson sabers and ignited them. "There is no calm in battle, it is a raging storm" Wraeththu said before lunging at Shaak attacking with blinding speed. Shaak blocked and parried falling back to defend herself, Wraeththu's attacks became faster and harder; Shaak missed blocking her shoto blade it cut across her shoulder burning it. Shaak hissed in pain but remained focused on the battle, when she found herself in a saber lock with Wraeththu she was so focused on the battle that she didn't see the lightning coming from Wraeththu's hand until it was to late, it blasted her in the face.

"Attack me! Use your hate if you cant then I have no use for you and you will never get revenge for your lovers death" Wraeththu taunted. Somewhere deep inside of Shaak a flame of emotions ignited and what ever calmness she had when fighting with was gone replaced by only was desire, revenge. Shaak jumped up filled with anger, she charged at Wraeththu slashing viciously losing herself in her anger, Wraeththu met her blow for blow blocking her attacks. "You could have saved your lover but you failed to do so" Wraeththu taunting trying to enrage her more, it was successful as she felt Shaak's anger grow and her strikes became harder and faster. Wraeththu blocked then in a swift motion of her hand she burned Shaak's hand with her saber and she dropped it. Wraeththu held her saber up to Shaak's face "now you must keep your anger, let it grow and never let it go" She said. "Yes master" Shaak said picking up her lightsaber. Wraeththu stepped back "Again" she said.

Over the course of the next several months the entire temple had been practically a mad house, the counsel members were trying franticly to get the students to control their emotions but it was in vain; still they tired. "No, no control your emotions you must young one" Yoda said watching a student spar another with aggression. "My emotions make me stronger and more focused, why should I bottle them away" one student said with a smug look on his face. "Aggression, hate, anger all paths to the darkside" Yoda replied "Master Yoda all emotions can't be bad, we are all living being we all have emotions why are we not allow to have them, I want to be able to feel" the other said. Yoda sighed and leaned against his cane, this was indeed a very dark path these younglings were heading down; it seem like only two years ago everything made some sort of sense aside from Sidious being the Chancellor of course but at least the student were easier to control now not so much.

Anakin hopped out of his speeder, he had been neglecting his wife for a while now not that it was entirely his fault, the Jedi counsel had him tied up at the temple helping correct students and he had also been so busy trying to find Ahsoka. Padme ran up to him "Ani" she said running into his arms, they shared a long embrace and when they broke apart Padme spoke first. "Where have you been?" she asked slightly angered by her husbands absence, "sorry angel, I've just been so busy at the temple and trying to find Ahsoka" he said. It was the best and truthful reason he could give. "You still haven't found her?" Padme asked with a soft sigh, she knew her husband was worried about his padawan it had indeed taken its toll on him. "No…I don't know where she is" Anakin replied with a sighed. Padme took him to the couch and sat down "I know its hard Ani, I wish I could help you look for her but I am due any day now" she said rubbing her swollen stomach. Anakin's saddened face turned into a smile "that wonderful" he said happily then sighed "you know I will have to tell the counsel about our marriage and I will be expelled from the Order" he said. "I know Ani but its time, you have done so much for the republic as it is you deserve to relax" Padme replied. "I know…its just" he sighed again, "what is it Ani?" she asked. "I just wish Ahsoka could be with us right now, she would be the aunt who spoiled our child with gifts and I'd have to get on to her about it…but she is not here" Anakin replied. Padme laughed at the thought of that and hugged Anakin. They spent the remainder of the day enjoying each others company.

Nightfall fell over Corusant, Anakin and Padme were both asleep wrapped in each other embrace, Padme slept peacefully but Anakin was not so luckily. A disturbance in the force awoke him and he sat up, something has happened and it was not good, he got up and began to get dressed. "What's wrong, where are you going?" Padme asked waking up as Anakin got out of the bed. "I have to check something out I'll be back ok angel stay here" Anakin replied putting his boots on and grabbing his lightsaber putting it on his side. He walked out to his speeder and got in, his comm. went off "Skywalker here" he said, "Skywalker you need to get back to the temple immediately" Mace said from the other end of the channel. "What's wrong?" Anakin asked in a more worried tone as he heard what sounded like lightsabers clashing "just get back her now" Mace said, "on my way" Anakin replied firing up his speeder and zooming off toward the temple.

Inside of the temple it was complete chaos, the students had turned on their masters and where now attacking them, even some of the other master had turned on others. The air was raw with energy not just saber energy but the energy of raw emotions being let loose inside of the temple. Anakin landed his speeder outside of the temple and rushed inside. He froze when he saw what was happening "what is sith hell?" he said then felt a warning in the force, he spun around and ignited his saber just in time to block a saber from cutting him in half, he found that he was looking at Master Shaak-ti. "Master Shaak-ti" he said with a sigh then pulled his blade away. "What's going on?" he asked, "a ethnic cleansing" Shaak replied then stuck out at Anakin again with more force. Anakin blocked again barely in time taken by surprise "what are you doing?" Anakin said. "What must be done" Shaak said jumping at Anakin viciously attacking him. "Why did you do this? You were one of us" Anakin yelled while his saber clashed with a blue blade. "The Jedi held me back, kept my from saving the one I loved, I've been promised the revenge on the one that killed him, you won't stand in my way" said Shaak-ti. "Please Shaak come to your senses this is wrong, you can't do this" Anakin said stepping back defending himself from the former Jedi master's attacks. "Yes I can and you won't stand in my way, I will destroy the Jedi for my master I will kill you all so I can have my revenge!" Shaak yelled performing several quick sets of slashes then blasted Anakin back with the force "through victory my chains are broken!" said Shaak as she stood over Anakin pulling her saber back to stab him, Anakin looked up to see the saber coming toward his chest.

Anakin reached for his saber but before Shaak could strike she was thrown aside by a force push, Anakin looked up to see who had just saved him, Obi-wan. "Resting on the job?" Obi-wan said helping his friend up. Anakin rolled his eyes and got up calling his saber back to him. "What's going on?" Anakin asked, "your guess is as good as mine, some of the Jedi just turned on us and started attacking" Obi-wan said. "Let's get to master Windu" Anakin said, Obi-wan nodded and ran off with him to find the Master Jedi. The battle raged on as more Jedi turned on their masters, master Plo was fighting off three Knights while Mace was busy facing three other Knights. "Why is this happening?" Plo said while he was back to back with Mace "the darkside has a hand in this" Mace replied.

Meanwhile Yoda was inside the counsel chambers facing a entire different threat, this threat was much darker, much more powerful "Why did you do this?" Yoda asked flipping over a blade aimed to cut him in half. "Just returning the favor" Wraeththu growled blasting lighting at Yoda but was deflected by his saber. "Done nothing to you we have" Yoda said still blocking the lightning. Wraeththu laughed sinisterly "have you forgotten your betrayal so soon" she said adding more intensity to the lightning; Yoda's feet slowly started slipping back. "Betray no one we have" Yoda said pushing back harder; Wraeththu laughed again and lunged at him slashing harder and harder.

Shaak jumped back up and looked around quickly, she saw Master Windu and master Plo running to the Jedi counsel chambers she ran after them quickly. Shaak reached the Jedi counsel chamber and paused for a moment seeing Wraeththu taking on not only Master Yoda but also Mace and Plo; she jumped into the fight to help Wraeththu. "I can't believe you Shaak you turned on us" Mace said fending off both of their attacks. "The Jedi never let me love they never let me save the one I loved I had to watch him die!" she yelled and attacked harder. "So you join her!?" Plo said in disbelief, "she promised me revenge" Shaak replied. "And you can have it now Shaak, I found who killed your lover, it was Mace Windu" Wraeththu said. Mace looked at the Sith "what are you tal-" he started but was cut off as Shaak screamed in rage and hammered away at Mace. "I'll kill you!" Shaak said losing herself to her rage and blasted mace back with a the force tearing through his force barrier the lunched at him, Mace jumped up just in time to watch Plo get cut down by Wraeththu then blocked Shaak's next attack.

"So many Jedi lost in their anger, so many Jedi lose" Yoda said "and the cleansing has just begun" Wraeththu said hitting a button on her wrist strap and the windows shattered apart and combat droids repelled down and open fired.

The two Jedi turned to deflect the bolt of blaster fire "we need to get out of here" Mace said over the blaster fire. "Agree I do" Yoda said. Anakin and Obi-wan sensed that Mace and Yoda were in danger, "We have to help them" Anakin said quickly as he cut down combat droids that filled the temple "go get a speeder they need a way out of the counsel chamber" Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded and ran off to find a speeder. "Your not going anywhere" Wraeththu said and held out both hands lighting shooting lightning from her hands, the Jedi were both blasted out of the tower as lightning struck them, she walked over to the opening and saw a speeder Anakin, Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda inside; it blasted off. She watched them leave before turning to Shaak "secure the temple, kill every last one that will not turn to the darkside" she said before walking past her followed by her droids.


	12. Chapter 12

So cold chapter 12

Wraeththu walked between the rows of fallen Jedi, Jedi that have fallen to the darkside and placed their allegiance to Wraeththu, in front of the rows kneeled fifteen unwilling to turn; fifteen unwilling to pledge themselves to Wraeththu and they were held at blaster point. Wraeththu walked to where she stood in front of those kneeling now "you are the ones who still blindly follow the code of the Jedi" she said igniting one of her sabers and let the blade drag across the floor as she walked back and forth in front of them. "We will never turn to the darkside, it makes you weak it is nothing but evil" one of the Jedi said lifting his chin to look at the Sith. Wraeththu turned to look at the Jedi who had just spoke, he was male, brown hair and looked about only nineteen years old. She walked over to him and smiled "so naïve" she said and looked back at Shaak. "Kill him" she said, Shaak looked up then at the Jedi who had spoken out "but he is unarmed" Shaak said. Wraeththu snarled "they stand in the way of progress, they stand for what killed your lover; they are part of the reason he died. Killing them will being you one step closer to getting revenge" Wraeththu said pointing her saber at the ones that were on their knees.

Shaak drew her saber and ignited it "master Shaak, please don't do this you are a Jedi" another Jedi said. "Kill them!" Wraeththu ordered, the Jedi looked up at Shaak, he closed his eyes ready to accept his fate and become one with the force but the blow never came; "I cant…he is unarmed and is not a threat to us" Shaak said lowing her saber. Wraeththu turned around and glared at her "did you lover mean so little to you that you refuse to strike down the very thing that kept you from saving him? You were so eager to strike down Mace Windu in your hatred so why wont you do this same to these who will not turn" she said. "I loved him!" Shaak protested, Wraeththu shrugged "apparently not seeing how you wont strike down the ones that still stand for the reason he was killed" she said and raised her hand. "Kill them on my command" Wraeththu said and the droids pointed their blasters at the Jedi on their knees. Wraeththu senses the conflict inside of Shaak and she was forcing her to make a decision, if she wanted revenge then no mercy could be shown. Shaak looked at the kneeling Jedi then back at Wraeththu, again anger sparked deep with in the former Jedi, the thought of not getting revenge on Windu and letting him escape enraged her "No, I'll do it" she said stepping in front of the kneeling Jedi. The kneeling Jedi looked up "please Shaak don't do this you are good" another Jedi said; Shaak brought her saber down on all of them silencing them.

The fallen Jedi that now stood before Wraeththu watched as their former friends were killed by the hands of a former master Jedi. "You are the new era of the Sith, we have been reborn and we will purge the galaxy of the Jedi every last one of them. You are my pupils, my students and my servant; I am your teacher, your master and your ruler. I will teach you the ways of the darkside and through your passion you will gain your strength. Everything the Jedi have taught you no longer matters, your chains have been broken and you are free, but our job is not yet finished. There are Jedi who escaped this temple, together we will destroy them and finally restore peace" Wraeththu said. The fallen Jedi looked upon their new master and their leader they all took knees "we pledge ourselves to you" they said in unison. "Your training begins now" Wraeththu said and jumped in the middle off all of them drawling her sabers and igniting them.

Anakin looked back at the temple as he flew the speeder away "we must warn the other Jedi" Mace said, "not until I get Padme" Anakin said banking the speeder around a building. "Padme? What does she have to do with this?" Mace asked, Anakin groaned this is not how he wanted his secret to come out "she is my wife" Anakin said. The three Jedi froze, Obi-wan, Mace and Yoda all shared the same confused and surprised look "your married?" Obi-wan asked "yes since after the battle of Geonosis" Anakin replied and then that when Anakin wished he couldn't hear because now all three Jedi were babbling about him breaking the code by marring. After several minutes Anakin spoke up again "what happened Masters?" he asked, "betrayed the Jedi the Chancellor has a Sith she is. Betrayed she said she was by us" Yoda replied. "Betrayed her? We have done nothing to her…" he said but then trailed off…Ahsoka, no she couldn't, she wouldn't. "Anakin?" Obi-wan asked seeing his former apprentice had gone quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

So cold chapter 13

"Anakin what's going on?" Padme asked franticly running up to him and went to hug him but stopped when she saw three other Jedi standing there. "It's ok Padme, they know though they may not be happy" he said hugging her. Mace Windu scowled at the sight of the two, this was completely against the Jedi code "if you two are done we have matters to attend to" Obi-wan said. "What happened, I saw smoke at the temple from here" Padme said worried, "turned of us the Chancellor has and turned our students as well to the darkside she has" Yoda said with a solemn look. "Why would she do that? She brought peace to the galaxy and ended the Palpatines rule" Padme asked, "she is a Sith" Obi-wan said. "A Sith?" Padme exclaimed surprised, "yes and we need to get away from here before she finds us" Obi-wan replied. "I need to get a couple things before we leave" she said, "hurry, time is against us" Mace replied. Padme hurried off followed by Anakin, Padme walked to her room she shared with her husband and started packing the things she would need, she paused when she notice her husband saddened expression. "What's wrong Ani?" she asked knowing there had to be more than just the Chancellor turning on the Jedi. Anakin looked up at his wife but he mouth remained closed and his face expressionless though inside he was in turmoil… _Ahsoka why_ he thought as he helped his wife pack. A couple minutes past and they were on their way to Padme's ship that would take them off planet.

Wraeththu sat in the counsel chambers, she pulled out her com "Tabby, I want the Starforge moved to Corusant and my fleet her as well" she said into it, "as you wish my lady" came a reply from the other end. Wraeththu had sent her new servants the fallen Jedi to search for the Jedi who had escaped, her droids stood guard at the entrance of the temple and now she was pounding her next course of action. She sat there with a sadistic smile on her face as she had taken great pleasure in killing the Jedi, well most of them anyway, as her mind recalled each Jedi that fell by her blade a voice called out to her. The voice was soft and it sounded like the person was in turmoil and was suffering as she felt the words through the force she clinched her fist, Skywalker had escaped. _"Now you realize what your betrayal would cost you"_ she sent back the closed the bond she had with her former master.

Anakin hurried the other up the ship and jumped into the cockpit, with all of them inside he blasted off leaving the planet. When they were far enough away to be considered safe Anakin slumped down into the seat _now you realize what your betrayal would cost you_ he heard in his connection with his padawan…former padawan. No matter how many times he went over what had happened in his head it just didn't make sense to him, why would Ahsoka do this was she really so mad at us that she would strike out against us…no Ahsoka wouldn't do that, its that damn artifact inside of her he thought trying to find any excuse he could. "I know what she meant now by saying she was returning the favor for betraying her" Anakin said turning around to face the other Jedi. "You know who the Sith is?" Obi-wan asked clearly picking up on Anakin's sorrow. "We created a monster, all of us we drove her to do this…we let her fall into darkness the Jedi and the Republic did. She trusted us and we failed her, we were her family we were everything to her and we turned our backs on her. Ahsoka I am so sorry" he said eyes looking no where but the metal floor as tears flooded his eyes. "To old this Sith is to be your padawan" Yoda said. "It's her master Yoda I know it is" Anakin replied. "How do you know?" Mace asked.

"Wraeththu told me that she last saw Ahsoka at some old station I had to go and see if she was there, this station it was surround and radiated with the darkside of the force, I had to fight my way through countless battle droids to get to Ahsoka when I got there…I could tell the darkside was growing in her its that artifact inside of her I know it is. There I faced General Griveous and defeated him but the longer I fought him the more Ahsoka began to change, she was becoming darker and insisted that I just leave her but I couldn't. Once I beat Griveous I looked to find her and I realized that she had changed, she was immersed in the darkside because of that thing inside of her, she attacked me. We fought and we ended up back in the hanger…I was knock back with lightning and I blacked out when I did she was gone" Anakin said. "And your sure it was this Sith artifact inside of her and it wasn't just her doing this" Mace asked. "Of course I am damn sure, she wouldn't have had to suffer the things she did if you would have just believed her but no you threw her in prison. Ahsoka wouldn't strike out at me I know she wouldn't" he said defensively and with anger rising in his tone from Mace's accusation about Ahsoka. "Anakin calm down, Master Windu is just being cautious" Obi-wan said. "How do you propose we should proceed?" Mace said to Yoda. Before Yoda could reply a sharp cry was coming from the back of the ship, Anakin ran toward the voice "Padme?" he exclaimed. Padme was lying on the bed going into labor when Anakin arrive "Ani" she said then cried out again in pain. The other three Jedi made their way to the bedroom that was on the ship and watched Padme give birth to two children.

"I want his armor reinforced and I want him taller, stronger and faster" Wraeththu said now aboard the Starforge that hovered above Coursant "and I want him loyal to me only" Wraeththu continued pacing in front of the body of a cy-borg that she knew very well.

Her hatred and lust for revenge against the Jedi was only intensifying as the forge amplified her emotions ten fold "he will be better than before" she said coming to a stop and looking down at the droids that were working on Griveous to bring him back to life. His systems had failed but his emergency life support system had kept him alive for a long time and the droids were working day in and day out to repair him. "Master" Shaak said breaking Wraeththu's thoughts of revenge "what is it" Wraeththu said turning around to look at her. Shaak lowered her gaze as she felt her master eyes piercing her very soul "the youngling you have requested has arrived" Shaak said "bring her to me" Wraeththu replied. Shaak bowed and quickly turned to leave to get the youngling, Shaak didn't know why Wraeththu had taken such an interest in one youngling but she did not question her master.


	14. Chapter 14

So cold chapter 14

"So what are we going to do?" Anakin asked sitting around the table with the three remaining Jedi while his wife took care of her children. "Wraeththu must be stopped" Mace replied, "agree I do" Yoda said. Anakin looked at Obi-wan and he nodded in agreement "she is to dangerous we should strike now while she is still trying to set up her rule, from what some of the senators that don't agree with Wraeththu has said there is a massive station above Corusant" Obi-wan said. "But masters I've told you its not her fault, its that damn thing that's in her that making her do this; I know Ahsoka and she would never do this" Anakin replied, "we cant afford to take that chance, she must be stopped so we can reverse what she has done and try to resurrect the Republic" Mace said. Yoda looked at Anakin "conflicted you are Skywalker, attached you have become to your padawan" Yoda said, "of course I have master Yoda, she is like my little sister we fought together for three years and then you guys cast her away not even listening to her pleaded for innocence" Anakin said finally letting some of his building anger show toward the counsel. "Anakin I know you're saddened and a little confused but we have to stop Wraeththu" Obi-wan said. Anakin sighed "if we can bring her back then I sure as hell am going to, she is not evil she is not bad I know she isn't" Anakin said. The counsel nodded and began to form a plan of action.

A girl about twelve years old, with orange skin and green eyes; the same species as Shaak and Wraehthu, followed Shaak through the Starforge's halls "master why does Wraeththu wish to see me?" she asked having to practically run to keep up with Shaak. "I do not know but we mustn't keep her waiting" Shaak replied as she made her way to the bridge of the station. Shaak had changed drastically over the few weeks she had fallen to the darkside, she now desired one thing, revenge on Windu; as she though of the battle that had taken place in the temple and her failure to strike Mace down her pass quickened until she reached the bridge. The small girl stood next to Shaak as Wraeththu was meditating on the bridge "Master" Shaak said bowing and gestured for the girl next to her to do the same. Wraeththu opened her eyes, the sickly yellow color of them pierce both Shaak's and the other girls very soul, her gaze moved from Shaak to the girl standing next to her. Indeed this child was strong in the force, she would make a perfect apprentice but fist she had to tare down everything the Jedi had taught her, she walked down the stair case and stood in front of them. Both Shaak and the female lowered their eyes slightly "what is your name child?" Wraeththu asked turning to looked at the girl who stood next to Shaak who was now shaking slightly. "Shimi" the girl said quickly but did not dare to look up, the darkness radiating off of Wraeththu was terrifying.

Wraeththu reached down and lifted the girls face to look at her "Shimi, you are very powerful in the force" she said. Wraeththu cast a glance at Shaak and Shaak bowed and left the room. "How old are you Shimi?" Wraeththu asked and she slowly circled the girl inspecting her. "Thirteen" Shimi said quickly and fell silent again, she looked up at Wraeththu when she stood in front of her. "Are you afraid?" Wraeththu asked looking down at her, when Shimi didn't reply Wraeththu spoke "there is no need to be afraid child, you are safe now" Wraeththu said. Shimi glanced away "but with the Jedi gone who will train me…" Shimi asked softly. Wraeththu scowled "the Jedi dear, the Jedi were wrong to tell you to hide your emotions, to bottle them away. In doing so they are asking you to be unnatural, our emotions make us strong and powerful" Wraeththu said. Shimi looked up at her again "but our emotions can lead up to the darkside…" she said. "The view that the Jedi have put on the darkside is wrong dear, the darkside is just another part of the force, the more power side I might add" Wraeththu replied.

"The Jedi tell you that emotions can lead to the darkside, that hate and anger are bad emotions, no emotion is bad dear. Emotions are a part of every living being, the Jedi would have you not be able to love, to have attachments and tell you to find refuge in the force, they would rather have you bottle away your emotions rather than use them" Wraeththu said. Shimi sighed "I guess that make sense" she said, Wraeththu smile "I am in need of a apprentice Shimi, and you are strong in the force and you have not been fully indoctrinated with the way of the Jedi and their teachings. I can help you achieve your full potential and become a very strong force user" Wraeththu replied. Shimi looked up at her for a moment and thought "I want to be strong and powerful" Shimi said honestly, "and you can be child, become my apprentice and I can show you the pathway to unimaginable power" Wraeththu said. Shimi got down on a knee "I want to be strong and powerful, I pledge myself to you and you alone" Shimi said, Wraeththu had a wicked smile "good, rise Shimi your training begins now" Wraeththu said.

Two years later. Anakin kissed his wife "we have to do this" he said "I know Ani please come back though its not just me your coming back for now you also have your kids to come back to" Padme said holding both of her children. Anakin looked down at them and kissed each of them "I always come back angel" he said stepping onto a unmarked ship that would take the Jedi to the Starforge that they were sure Wraeththu was at. Anakin sat down and looked over at the other Jedi, they all looked determined to do what needed to be done but he was still torn part of him knew that he could save Ahsoka from herself but the other part of him knew that if he couldn't he would have to stop her. The flight took sixteen hours so they would have time to plan what they were going to do.

Wraeththu stood on the bridge of the forge she looked out into space searching through the force for the remaining few Jedi, next to her stood her fifteen year old apprentice Shimi who even though had only been her pupil for two years was a great warrior and strong in the force. "Master, Grievous is ready" Shimi said bowing to her master, Wraeththu turned around "bring him online now I sense we will have company soon" she ordered. Shimi bowed her head and walked over to the cy-borg and activated him. Grievous eyes opened instantly "where am I" he growled, "relax General you are safe" Wraeththu said walking up the massive now almost nine foot cy-borg. The chips implanted in Grievous's head since his reconstruction came on line and told him this was his new master "milady" he said bowing. "What is the last thing you remember General?" Wraeththu asked, "dueling Skywalker" he replied with disgust. "I sense we will be having guest, uninvited guest General. You are to take on Obi-wan and Yoda" she said, "as you command" he replied. "Shaak, you will handle Mace Windu" Wraeththu said turning to look at Shaak who had just walked on to the bridge. "Finally, revenge will be mine, I will not fail you master" Shaak said bowing. "What about me master?" Shimi asked, Wraeththu turned and looked at the girl "you will face Skywalker with me" she replied. "Now prepare the battle droids inside the station immediately, to day is the day that we wipe out the rest of the Jedi" she said.

The unmarked shuttle dropped out of hyperspace a few miles away from the starforge that was above Coursant "is that what I think it is, it cant be the Star Forge was destroyed" Obi-wan asked bewildered, "apparently not" Anakin replied as they neared the station. Several Star-destoryers surrounded the forge but non of them open fired upon the vessel that the Jedi were in "we must be expected" Mace Windu said. "Well let's not keep them waiting shall we" Obi-wan replied. They landed in the hanger and dropped the ramp, the Jedi descended the ramp and were immediately engaged by battle droids. All four Jedi pulled their sabers and began deflecting the bolts and cutting through the droids but it they quickly realized that for each droid they cut down four more showed up to take its place. "We need to find Wraeththu and stop her so we can shut down these droids" Mace said over the blaster fire while deflecting bolts back at the droids. As they cut their way through the swarm of battle droids they moved to the closest hallway and worked their way do it, turrets that lined the walls began to fire at the Jedi as well "very nice welcoming party" Obi-wan said "hardly" Mace replied. The Jedi were forced down the hallway through twist and turns down different corridors "they are pushing us deeper in to the station" Anakin said bringing his saber up and deflected a bolt that would have stuck Obi-wan in the arm. "Door way to the left" Obi-wan said looking around for any hallway that wasn't filled with droids, the Jedi made their way to the door and it slid open and closed as they walked into the dark room. Green, purple and two blue sabers were all the light in the room "I've never seen battle droids be that tactical in their movements even the specialized ones the Separatists had" Obi-wan said while taking a moment to collect himself.

Grievous watched the four Jedi enter the room and the door closed behind them, oh how foolish the Jedi were walking into this trap. "Greetings Jedi" he said from the other side of the room while hitting a button on his wrist that turned the light on in the room. The four Jedi immediately spun around to face the person and Anakin's mouth dropped open in surprise "I killed you" he declared. Grievous let out a laughed "I am easy to kill Skywalker and as you can see you have fallen right into my masters trap" he said as his to arms broke apart now becoming four as he took two green and blue sabers out and igniting them. "Go, I and master Kanobi will handle this" Yoda said, Anakin and Mace nodded and made for the door way that led to another hallway. Yoda and Obi-wan turned to face Grievous "I don't remember you being quiet so tall" Obi-wan said as he took a defensive stance as did Yoda. Grievous's two top arms began to spin very fast causing the sabers in his hands to spin very fast as he walked toward them "today the last of the Jedi will fall" he said as he attacked.

Anakin and Mace ran down the hallway which took a sharp right into another large room, this one however the lights were on and at the far end of the room stood Shaak-ti. The former Jedi master had a sinister smile upon her face as she watched Mace and Anakin walk into the room and the door slammed shut as they walked inside. Shaak's yellow eyes locked directly on to Mace, revenge finally, she thought as she pulled her saber out and its crimson blade hissed to life, she didn't give them time to look at her as she jumped across the room and locked blades with Mace "you will die here today" she hissed. Mace pushed back against Shaak's blade "Skywalker go find Wraeththu" he said. Anakin quickly nodded and ran past Shaak to the other side of the room where another door was at, the door opened and closed behind him locking.

Anakin ran down through the halls until he came to the bridge where he found Wraeththu sitting down and next to her sat another female Togrutan female. Anakin walked into the room slowly and the door slid shut behind him, the darkside was immensely strong here; he looked at the two holding his light saber to his side ready for a fight just in case. "Anakin it's been a while" Wraeththu spoke and her words echoed through the bridge, they were dark and cold. Wraeththu opened her eyes and stood up "like what I've done with the place?" she said smiling as she walked over to him. Shimi remained seated until she was needed but she watched the two closely. "What's a matter Skyguy, cat got your tongue?" she asked as her smiled turned in to an evil one as she circled him. "Ahsoka listen to me, I don't blame this one you I know you wouldn't do this. It's that thing inside of you; let me help you we can fix this. No one has to get hurt" Anakin said. Wraeththu laughed and shook her head "and that is where you are wrong Anakin, I am the one doing this and people are going to die, the Jedi to me specific" Wraeththu said. "Ahsoka the council was wrong to do what they did to you I am sorry please don't do this" Anakin pleaded. Wraeththu walked back over to Shimi who stood up "Before you die Skywalker, I would like you to meet my Padawan, Shimi." Wraeththu said. Shimi pulled out her weapon and ignited it, out came a long crimson tail "allow me to show you what I have taught her" Wraeththu said with a wave of her hand Shimi attacked viciously sending the tail of her lightwhipe souring at Anakin.


	15. Chapter 15

So cold chapter 15

Anakin rolled out of the way of the whip and brought his saber up to block the next strike. Shimi pulled the whip back and hurled the tail of it at Anakin again, its tail wrapped around Anakin's blade and she pulled hard back ripping it away from his grasp. The hilt of the saber flung across the room hit the wall then the floor landing next to Wraeththu who used the force to pick it up. Anakin had to dodge and roll out of the way of the deadly tail of the whip, he was unfamiliar on how to fight this particular saber. Wraeththu stared at Anakin with a sadistic smile on her face as she watched his feeble attempts to dodge her apprentice's attacks. "Ahsoka stop this, there is still time to come back to the light" Anakin pleaded as he nearly dodged the whip from striking his chest. "Why would I want to come back to the light after what you did to me" she replied as she let his hilt hit the floor in front of her. Anakin used the force to call his saber to him activating it and blocking the whip again but quickly pulled the blade back so not to be stripped from him again.

Wraeththu pulled her sabers and jumped across the bridge bring her sabers down on Anakin who block but slid back several feet from the amount of power Wraeththu had. Anakin pushed her blades against his then proceeded to strike at him with slashed in rapid succession. Anakin back stepped again and again blocking her blades while matching her speed "Ahsoka I am sorry, the council was wrong to convict you" Anakin said while jumping over a computer to dodge the strike of Shimi's weapon. "Ahsoka is dead Skywalker. I am Wraeththu Empresses of the Empire and of this station" Wraeththu growled and used the force to blast Anakin against the wall. The battle intensified and now Shimi was watching her master fight the Jedi, her hilt was back on her belt, she glanced over to the shadow covered walls and saw that fallen Jedi now servants of her master laid in waiting for the command to attack. "You the council all of you fear me and my power. I will cleanse the galaxy of every last Jedi that will not turn" Wraeththu said while hammering away at Anakin's defenses. "Ahsoka listen to yourself! This is not you" Anakin yelled as their sabers locked again and sparks went everywhere. Anakin struck out at the artifact that was in her trying to destroy it so she could break free of her of the hold that it had on her. Anakin believed that because of that was why she had done this, why she was fighting him, why she had killed all those Jedi and why she had become so evil. His blade was blocked by her shoto but before she could strike back at him Anakin unleashed quick rapid strikes managing to cut her across the leg.

Wraeththu howled in pain and then was cut across the shoulder in her moment of distraction. Wraeththu turned her pain in to hatred and then into rage doubling the speed of her attacks and power. Both her sabers were in perfect sync and aimed to kill, eyes filled with hatred she blasted Anakin with lightning from her hand. Anakin was just able to bring his saber up in time but also slid across the floor as the power of her attack drove him back. "You will pay for that!" Wraeththu said pouring all her hatred into her attack, the bolts intensified and spread wider striking control panels next to Anakin as well causing sparks to fly. Anakin pushed back with all his might but was still being pushed back, his saber began to overload as it continued to absorb the power of Wraeththu's attack, the blue crystals inside the hilt began to crack and break. Anakin pushed Wraeththu back with the force while trying to hold out from her lighting. Wraeththu slid back stopping the lighting her hand smoking. Anakin jumped in and struck out at Wraeththu before she could recover but she rolled out of the way and Anakin's saber cut the railing from the side of a large whole that lead deeper into the very interworkings of the forge. Shimi ignited her whip and sent it flying at the Jedi but Anakin closed the distance and slashed her across the chest with his saber, Shimi cried in pain as only the tip managed to cut her. Before Anakin could finish Wraeththu's apprentice he was blasted across the room a second time but this time took the full force of Wraeththu's lighting as it tore through his body. Wraeththu only intensified her attack as the seconds passed; Anakin's vision began to go black as he tried to reach for his saber. Obi-wan burst through the door and intercepted Wraeththu's attack with is saber giving Anakin time to recover. "I see you made it past the General, where is master Yoda though" Wraeththu said with a smile and struck at Obi-wan viciously. They all felt it, Yoda had been struck down by Grievous and Mace had been killed by Shaak, to great Jedi fallen by the hands of the servants loyal to Wraeththu.

Anakin looked on as Obi-wan fought hard against Wraeththu, his body still in pain he forced himself up to his feet grabbing his saber and igniting it, the blade had been weakened and the crystals inside had been cracked, he only hoped they would hold out long enough. His hope was cut short when Wraeththu brought her arm around and struck his saber, the blue blade cracked and shattered. Obi-wan quickly severed Wraeththu's right arm with a clean swift cut then pushed her toward the broken railing. Wraeththu had to throw her Shoto down to be able to grab the railing as she fell over the side. Anakin rushed over to the railing and saw her hanging on to the railing, the railing cracked and broke more under the weight "Ahsoka please!" Anakin begged holding his hand out to her, blue eyes met sickly yellow ones. Obi-wan put his hand on former apprentice's shoulder "Anakin…you know what you have to do" he said, "I…cant" Anakin said looking down at Wraeththu and memories of their adventure during the Clone Wars flooded into his mind. Obi-wan took his saber to the railing "we have to Anakin if your children and wife are to be safe as well as the Jedi order" Obi-wan said. Anakin couldn't watch as Obi-wan cut the railing off and Wraeththu fell "I Kill YOU!" Wraeththu screamed voice full of hatred as she fell and then became silent. "Master!" Shimi cried trying to stand up but was to weak. Shaak ran into the room and saw Shimi on the floor hurt and two Jedi standing over the railing, she felt her master was in danger so she ran into help but she had come to late. She jumped across the room in front of Shimi "to arms" she said loudly, the room light up with blades of red. "Anakin we need to leave now" Obi-wan said taking his friends arm and they ran from the room.

"Master…." Shimi said looking over at the broken railing. "After them" Shaak ordered and the fallen quickly ran after the two Jedi. "Come Shimi" Shaak said carefully picking her up and carrying her two a ship. The forge was beginning to fall apart as its power was drained. "No we cant leave Wraeththu" Shimi protested, "she is gone Shimi we have to get off of this station before it falls apart. We will have our revenge don't worry" Shaak said carefully sitting Shimi don't on a bed and told the medical droid to get to work. Shaak got to the cockpit and blasted off "Fallen, leave the Jedi get to your fighters and head to Korriban" Shaak said as primed the hyperdrive.

As the forge began to break apart, Anakin and Obi-wan had escaped and were heading back to where Padme was with her children. Deep within the forge lay Wraeththu, she was hanging from several wires and hoses. " _Reconstruction process beginning"_ a mechanical voice said and a massive mechanical grabbed the unconscious body of Wraeththu and lowered her in to the deepest part of the forge where the darkside was strongest.


	16. Chapter 16

So cold chapter 16

Sixteen years have passed since the fall of the Starforge and Wraeththu's rule had all but diminished in to non existence. Shaak held together the Fallen and continue their training on Korriban, the Starforge fleet circled Korriban protecting the planet from a possible attack which had not come since the fall of Wraeththu's empire. Anakin had raised his two children to be the future Jedi along with the help of Obi-wan, Anakin took Leia as a apprentice and Obi-wan took Luke as his. In the galaxy peace reigned as the Sith had not stuck back out to get revenge for the death of Wraeththu and everything was looking bright.

Anakin sat outside in their house on Yavin 4 and he watched some of the younglings train with Obi-wan, he sighed as sadness clearly radiated off of him, his mind was still occupied with his former apprentice and what had happened to her. She did not deserve to die the way she did and he never expected her to join the darkside. He was so sure he could return her to the light but she fell before he could get to her _I'll kill you!_ Where the last words she had said, it was so full of hate and evil. Anakin heard his wife approach her "Ani are you ok?" she asked, "I'm just thinking about her…" he muttered. Padme sighed and put his arm around him "I know it's hard Ani" she replied. Anakin didn't respond and they remained silent for a while watching the younglings train.

Shimi stood next to Shaak-ti as they looked upon the new initiates, knew children of the darkside that would be trained into Sith. Today was their right of passage their final faze to be accepted into the Order, they all stood side by side not one moving "today is your test, today you must prove your worth, prove that you have what it takes become one of us" Shaak spoke. "You will travel into the desert and survive for a month, then return with the items that you were told to gather, then you shall craft your saber crystals and make your lightsabers. Only those who are strong enough in the darkside will prevail the rest of you will parish, now go" Shimi said and with that the initiates turned and headed into the desert. Shimi turned to Shaak "it's been sixteen years" she said turning her yellow gaze to Shaak "I know and soon we will strike back at the Jedi but not yet. We are not yet ready" Shaak replied heading inside of the Sith temple.

Deep in space floated a rectangular object nearing Korriban, as it fell into the atmosphere it caught a blaze and crash landed in front of the temple. Several Fallen had gathered around it when Shimi and Shaak came outside to see what the commotion was about, they made their way to the front of the group and saw the metal box with a bunch of flashing lights. "What is it?" one of the Fallen asked, "looks like some kind of storage device or something" another said "whatever it is, it's very dark and very powerful in the darkside" another Fallen commented. There was a single panel on the front of the box that was flashing, it looked like some kind of release switch. Shimi used the force to unlock the seals, the seals opened with a loud hiss and gears slowly moved the top portion of the box to the side. No one was prepared for what the saw inside; they all stood in silent shook as they gazed down at the body. The body laid inside the box motionless it clearly had been under some kind of hibernation state as well as a healing process, as her severed arm had been replaced by a full mechanical arm and hand. "Master…" Shimi said in disbelief.


	17. Chapter 17

So cold chapter 17

"Get the medical room ready immediately" Shaak ordered while using the force to carefully lift the body from the box and taking it inside. IVs were placed in Wraeththu's one arm while Shimi and Shaak meditated in front of Wraeththu giving her body strength and power. After several hours the two stopped when the heard stirring from the bed they got up and walked over to their master to check on her. Wraeththu's eyes snapped open and she sat up instantly her body felt refreshed and new, she looked around and saw Shimi and Shaak both staring at her with a look of disbelief. "Master..?" Shimi asked carefully, "how long?" Wraeththu said. The two stepped back and lowered their gaze, the power that came from Wraeththu's voice was enough to strike fear into them, such darkness and such power. "S-Sixteen years" Shaak replied, Wraeththu's emotionless face turned in to a scowl, sixteen year wasted inside of the box and in space. "Skywalker?" Wraeththu asked, "escaped, but we have been trying to locate them" Shimi said. Wraeththu's temper flared and the two found themselves basted across the room and held there tightly "escaped, you let them escape. Sixteen years and you found nothing" she said with anger dripping from her mouth. "Master please…we tried to locate them but we can't find them. We have been training Sith" Shimi said while not daring to fight her masters grip on her. Wraeththu tightened her grip for a moment before letting the drop to the floor, she stood up and glared at them "failure is not a option, this is your only warning. Find them!" she growled pulling the wires from her arm and noticed her mechanical one for the first time, she examined it for a moment and moved it around flexing its fingers and wrist the nodded in approval and walked out of the room with a quick strides.

Wraeththu sat in a isolated portion of the temple crafting a new set of saber crystals, it was a long tiring process but when she finished she would have a new set of sabers. Inside of the chamber she was using the crystals floated inside of it and they gave off a dark red glow, through her meditation she used the darkside to strengthen the structure of the four crystals making them more powerful. After several long hours the chamber opened and her new saber crystals floated out and the parts to her sabers floated up next to the crystals. She carefully began constructing her new sabers, it was a similar design to her old ones except these sabers where crafted through the darkside unlike those of the Jedis. After completion she ignited both of the crimson blades which light the room up with its red glow, silence was replaced by the hissing and hum of her sabers. She spun the blades around in her hand to check for balance, perfect balance. She turned the blades off and placed the hilt on her hips before stand up and exiting the room.

As she exited the room she was met by Shimi "master" she said bowing deeply. "What is it apprentice?" Wraeththu asked, Shimi shuffled her feet slightly before looking up to meet her master's gaze "where were you all these years?" Shimi asked. Wraeththu stepped closer and looked down at her "when I fell the forge protected me and saved me, it gave me its power and incased me in that box while my body healed. Now that I am back I plan do slaughter the rest of the Jedi" Wraeththu replied. "Is my fleet still active" Wraeththu asked, "yes master, they have been orbiting the since the fall of the forge" Shimi said falling in behind her master as she walked out to see the students. "I want them found apprentice as soon as possible, I have a empire to rebuild" Wraeththu said stepping out of the temple and looked down at the students who were busy practicing with sabers.

Anakin was meditating outside of the temple as the sun sat behind the wide range of tress that surrounded the temple. He took deep breaths and let the lightside fill him and wrap around him. "I'm sorry Ahsoka…I couldn't save you in time, it wasn't your fault. I failed you and I'm sorry" he muttered under his breath while unconsciously sending it through the force. Anakin tried to push the thoughts of Ahsoka out of his head but they continued to swirl in his mind.

As Wraeththu watched the students train she felt Anakin speak through the force "so Skywalker is alive" she muttered as a devious idea came to her mind. She walked back to a isolated part of the temple and sat down to meditate "Anakin" she said.

Anakin eyes shot open "Ahsoka?" he said looking around but saw nothing, he must he hearing things he though, he closed his eyes again and resumed meditation. After several moments of silence he heard it again "Skywalker…" he heard again, Anakin looked around again but still saw nothing. Sure that he was just hearing things he continued meditating trying to calm his mind but his attempt to find peace within himself was in vain. Anakin decided to give up about the third time and decided to turn in for the night, perhaps some sleep would do his troubled mind good.

"Master where are you going?" Shimi asked running to catch up with her master as she headed to a fighter. "Continue to train the students Shimi and prepare the fleet for war, I will find the Jedi that you have failed to" Wraeththu said getting into the fighter and powering it up, she then handed her two sabers to Shimi "hold on to these until I need them" she said and took off. "As you command my master" Shimi said with a slightly confused look as she watched the fighter take off. Wraeththu landed aboard her flag ship "I want to know what planet has under three hundred beings on it now" she said as she walked on to the bridge. The droids tapped away at keys aboard the ship "Yavin four" a droid said, "shall I prime the ship to leave?" the droid asked. "No, but I need a unmarked fighter prepared for take off" she said turning and walking off of the bridge to her room. Once inside she opened up one of the holocrons she had pulled from the Jedi temple so long ago, this particular one showed her the knowledge to alter her appearance and completely mask ones self for a time. It did however require the user to be very strong in the force as this took a great toll on the user to cast this and keep it up. After absorbing knowledge the holocron had she began casting the mask around herself, her skin slowly changed color and her eyes turned blue as well as her voice would no longer sound as dark and evil. The spell took about five minutes to complete and she looked into the mirror and was surprised herself as what she looked like, not quiet what she had expected but it would serve its purpose. She changed out of her attire and put on a normal black tunic and pants keeping her boots on, she then walked over to a box that lay to the side of the room in side where several Jedi lightsabers, trophies she had kept from the purge of the temple. She picked up one that had a similar build to the two she had. She placed it on her side, and put on a pair gloves to cover her mechanical hand. She got in her ship and blasted off.

"Alright Leia move your hand up on the hilt of you lightsaber slightly" Anakin instructed while holding his own saber in a defensive position. Leia did so "like this?" she asked and when he nodded she struck at him with three quick slashes followed by a jab, Anakin easily parried the strikes and redirected the jab stepping past Leia and tripped her. Leia stumbled back but caught herself just in time to block a incoming over head strike. The two continued to spare for a while and Anakin was pleased with how far Leia had come, he remembered when she first picked up a saber, she was clumsy and all over the place but through training she had grown strong and was able to hold her own against the other students. Before they began their next season a youngling ran up to them "Master Skywalker, Master Kanobi wants to see you" the small human boy said. "I'll be there in a moment" Anakin replied then turned to Leia "continue to practice, I'll go see what Obi-wan needs. He probably threw out his back again" he said with a laugh and headed to the other side of the temple.

As Anakin walked around the temple to the other side he saw a red fire ball in the sky as it raced toward the planet, he looked closer and saw it was some kind of ship it must have been damaged some how. He watched as it crash landed about a mile from where he stood, he would deal with Obi-wan later he had to see if someone was on that ship. He ran through the woods, as he came over the hill he saw the ship, it had caught fire on one end and the smoke bellowed upward towards the sky. The ship looked like it took a hammering and Anakin only hoped the pilot was still alive, he reached the ship and looked inside of the cockpit window and saw a female Togurtan with green skin inside, she was not moving. Anakin used the force to rip the door off and went inside of the ship _"Warning systems critical"_ a mechanical voice said from the ship. Anakin quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her from the seat, he heard a piece of metal fall on the ground and glanced down. It was a lightsaber, he used the force to call it to his hand and made his way out of the ship.

Anakin exited the shuttle and sprinted away from it as the fuel got fire and the ship exploded behind him. Anakin held on to the girl tightly as he was thrown to the ground, his ears rang loudly and his vision blurry. When his senses came to he reached out with the force to check on the girl, she was ok just unconscious. It took Anakin fifteen minutes to carry the unconscious female from the ship to the temple, he sat her down on a medical table to let her rest. Several hours later the girl woke up and groaned "hello are you alright?" Anakin asked concerned, the girl opened her eyes quickly looked around seeing Anakin, she tried to get up and get away from him "stay away from me" she said. Anakin gently placed his hand on her shoulder "its ok, your safe. Your ship crashed but I was able to pull you out" Anakin said sensing the girls fear. The girl looked at him and slowly slumped back into the bed but propped her back against a wall "where am I, who are you?" she asked. "Yavin four at the Jedi temple, I am Anakin Skywalker" Anakin replied. "Jedi temple? You're a Jedi?" the girl asked. "Yes I am, now what is your name?" Anakin asked calmly. "Abby, I was on my way to take a shipment to Corusant and my ship got attacked by Star Destroyers" Abby said. Abby looked around like she was looking for something apparently of great importance to her "where is my lightsaber?" she asked franticly. Anakin held out the hilt of the saber he pulled from the ship to her "give that to me that was my mother's lightsaber" Abby demanded reaching for it but cringed in pain. "Calm down Abby" he said gently handing the saber to the girl who then clutched it close to her. "Your mother was a Jedi?" Anakin asked curiously, Abby nodded "something like that I guess, she….died long ago and this is the only thing I have left of her" Abby said teary eyed. "You've been through a lot just rest ok Abby, I'll have one of droids bring you in some food" Anakin said standing and headed to the door. "Thank you…" Abby said as he walked out of the door, "you're welcome" he replied as the door slid shut behind him.

"Where have you been Anakin?" Obi-wan asked raising a eyebrow at him, "a ship crashed and I found a women inside, she wasn't hurt to bad but I brought her here to rest. She had a lightsaber and said her mother was a Jedi" Anakin replied. "A women, where I didn't see her come in" Obi-wan said, "she is in the medical wing right now" Anakin replied. "I think I'll meet her" Obi-wan replied walking into the room before Anakin could stop him. Abby looked up at the two men who walked into the room "hello" she said, "hello there my name is Obi-wan Kanobi" Obi-wan replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Abby replied "may I have a seat?" he asked gesturing towards a chair. Abby nodded "by all means" she replied folding her hands in her lap and looking at both of them. "My friend here told me you went through quiet the ordeal back there are you alright?" Obi-wan asked. "Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix" Abby replied with a slight smile, "if you don't mind me asking what were you doing all the way out here in the outer rim?" Obi-wan asked curiously.

"I was hauling a shipment of supplies to Corusant then I heard rumors that the Jedi had set up a new temple on Yavin four and I wanted to see if the rumors were true. My mother was a Jedi…before droids open fired on her and killed her right in front of me" she said softly at the tale end. "Death is never an easy thing to go through especially some one as close as your mother" Anakin said thinking back to his own mother. "You said your mother was a Jedi correct?" Obi-wan asked. "Yes, when I was younger she taught me a couple things about the force and how its in ever living being, she taught me the Jedi code and basic stuff with a lightsaber. I told her I didn't want to become a Jedi because it was only a life of servitude and self-sacrifice, I mean don't get me wrong I love helping people when I can but a life bound by so many rules just didn't sit well with me. But…now that she is gone I think I would like to give it a try…" she said hesitantly.


	18. Chapter 18

So cold chapter 18

Months passed and Abby had been training with Anakin in the ways of the force. Anakin took Abby outside of the temple and they had been talking for a long while "so how exactly did your mother die?" Anakin asked while they walked. Abby sighed "it was a long time ago, she was busy working on some kind of campaign of some kind. Then I heard what sounded like blaster fire so I ran and hid, then I saw two people come in and they started fighting her" Abby said sadly shaking her head. Anakin paused and looked at her confused "who was your mother?" he asked slowly. Abby continued walking "her name was Wraeththu" Abby said as she walked past him. Anakin's eyes widened, his head was spinning; Ahsoka having a child, what no that's not possible…..is it. He hurried off after her "wait Abby, did you say your mother's name was Wraeththu?" he asked confused. "Yes I believe that is what I said Anakin" Abby replied, "she had a mate?" Anakin said stopping Abby from walking past him. "Well no, not exactly, she told me that I was very special to her. She was as nice as any mother could be though she did have her firmness but before she could begin my training she was killed" Abby said with a great sadness in her eyes. Anakin stopped, he had become dizzy with confusion and total bewilderment he had to sit down on a near by large rock, Abby turned around and looked at him "are you ok Anakin?" she asked sitting down next to him. Anakin opened up his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was too confused to speak at the time.

When Anakin was finally able to find his voice he looked at Abby "…e-…explain please" Anakin said. Abby nodded "well I am not sure how it happened or what not but my mother said I was born on the station she worked at, she said I was a child of the forge but I'm not sure what that means. Anyway, she was doing work a lot of the time so she had one of the other people on the station keep track of me and what not, her name was Shaak, she was nice to but again very firm at times. When ever Shaak was busy my mother would train me in the ways of the force and said that we were stronger than most others out there. She said that there were people who would try and take me away if they found me so I staid in the station where it was safe, it was lonely at times but my mother's apprentice kept me company most of the time" Abby said. Anakin's confused was cleared as he listened to Abby well most of it anyway, he looked down at the saber on her belt and realized finally that this was Ahsoka's first saber she had made long long ago.

"Is something wrong Anakin?" Abby asked looking at him, "n-no not at all" Anakin said standing up "you are dismissed for the day" he continued then walked into the temple. Abby watched him walked off and shrugged, she wondered why Anakin acted the way he did when she spoke about her mother. She sat there and started meditating.

Shimi stood next to Shaak as the initiates returned, well half of them anyway; the rest had perished out in the desert and that didn't bother either of them. "Now go construct your sabers and get rest, tomorrow you will began advanced saber training" Shaak ordered and the students left their presence. Shaak pulled out a communicator as it went off "yes master?" she said as a image of Wraeththu appeared. "Is she in place with the Jedi?" Wraeththu asked, "yes master and when you are ready we will begin the ritual that will shed light on her dulled memory" she said. "Very good" Wraeththu said then ended the connection. Shimi looked at Shaak "so her daughter does have her uses" Shimi replied, "she serves our cause and that is all that matters and don't forget, she is not truly her daughter. She was a gift from the forge to serve our master's mission" Shaak said and walked with Shimi back inside of the temple.

Wraeththu landed her fighter on Corusant and got out walking to the through the streets to the senate building and walked inside, her spell was working rather well as no one gave a second glance to her. She strolled through halls and to Bail's office, two guards stood outside of it. "Jedi business I have a message from Master Skywalker" Wraeththu said, the guard nodded and let her though, Wraeththu walked inside and a Bail looked up "hello" he said. "Greetings Bail, I have a message from Master Skywalker" Wraeththu said. "I have not heard from him in some time does he need supplies?" Bail asked putting a data pad down. Wraeththu walked up to him "no he does not need supplies" she replied walking up to him only feet from him. "Then what is the message?" Bail asked looking at the Jedi. Wraeththu smirked and placed her hand on his chest "well it's not exactly from him" she said letting her disguise and the darkside fill her. "W-…wraeththu…you're alive?" he chocked out. "mmm yes I am, and I am not pleased that you decided to bring back the republic" she said lifting him up with the force. "The people must have a voice" Bail said trying to reach for a blaster that was under his desk. Wraeththu activated the saber and severed his hand and used the force to keep his mouth shut "now that wouldn't have been very nice, why did you make me have to do that" she said with a sadistic smile.

Bail grabbed his stub and tears came to his eyes and looked at Wraeththu. "I am brining back my empire for good this time and you will not stand in my way this time senator" Wraeththu said pulling her to him and placed the opening of the saber to his head and ignited the saber killing him. She masked her appearance and exited the room "he does not wish to be disturbed" she said to the guards before walking away back to her fighter and took off.

Abby was busy practicing with her saber with another student in the temple, in her short time there she had grown very strong and could use the force much easier than other students who had been there just as long as she had. Anakin and Obi-wan watched at the far side of the room "are you sure?" Obi-wan asked as Anakin had told him about Abby. "Yes I am sure Obi-wan but I don't know how it is possible" Anakin replied as he watched the Togurtan female train. "Does she know about Wraeththu and what she had done, and who killed her?" Obi-wan asked, "no, she said she didn't remember a whole lot about the ordeal but she doesn't seem too bothered by it, she is sad that she died but that's about it" Anakin replied. "We need to be careful then Anakin, don't reveal to much to Abby about this, if she finds out that it was the Jedi who did it then things could quickly go south" Obi-wan said, "I know that master" Anakin replied before he approached Abby. "You've come a long way Abby I am impressed" Anakin said, Abby turned off her saber and placed it back on her belt "thank you master" Abby said. "Let's work on meditation alright" he said motioning for her to follow him, they both walked out of the training room to another area in the temple to meditate.


	19. Chapter 19

So cold chapter 19

"Master Skywalker there is a urgent message for you from Corusant" a younger Jedi said while running up to the man. Anakin looked up, Corusant why had Corusant contacted the Jedi he wondered but he stood up and went to the communications room inside of the temple where a man stood projected from a projector. "What is it?" Anakin asked as the door closed behind him, "Master Skywalker" the man said respectfully before clearing his throat then continued "Bail Organa was assassinated just earlier today" the man said. Normally the Jedi didn't interfere with these kinds of matters anymore since the purge of the Jedi but something told Anakin that there was more to it. "The Jedi don't get involved with those kinds of things anymore" Anakin said, "Yes sir, but you may want to consider this, he was killed by what looks to be like a lightsaber wound" the man said. A lightsaber, no that didn't make sense to Anakin…unless it was one of the Fallen or even Shimi or Shaak but why attack a senator he wondered. "Was there any video recordings?" Anakin asked, "no sir, the video cameras are not working, but the guards station out side of senator Bail's office reported that a Jedi had come to speak with him earlier, they said that you had a message to deliver to the Bail so they let the Jedi through and a couple hours later he was found dead" the man replied.

"I did not send a message to the senator" Anakin replied confused, "the Jedi said you did" the other man replied with equal confusion. "No I did not, and if I did I would have just contacted him and not sent a Jedi" Anakin replied. Anakin thought, something was not right "do you have a image of this Jedi?" Anakin asked. "Yes sir, the cameras outside where able to get a picture of her" the man said putting the image up in his place. Anakin examined the image, it didn't look like any Jedi at the temple, perhaps it could have been one that had survived the purge…but why would she attack a senator he wondered. "I'll take a ship to Corusant I want to ask the officers myself what they saw and get a better description of this Jedi" Anakin said then ended the transmission. "What do you mean senator Ogana was assassinated by a Jedi?" Obi-wan asked while he walked with Anakin to a ship. "That's what the officer told me so I am headed there to question the guards that were on duty" Anakin replied. "Something is not right Anakin" Obi-wan said after thinking for a long moment. "I know, that is why I am headed to Corusant" Anakin replied boarding the shuttle and the door closed taking off.

When Anakin entered Bail's office he was his eyes fell upon the dead body of the senator, he walked over to the body to examine it, yep defiantly lightsaber wounds he thought. "Sir to two guards are waiting outside for questioning" an officer said breaking Anakin thoughts. "I'll speak to them in a minute" Anakin said with out looking at the man as he kneeled down to look closer at the body. He used to for to carefully turn the body over but stopped when what appeared to be a holorecording fell from the dead body on to the ground. He picked up and hit a button, it hummed to life and a image of Shaak-ti and Shimi appeared "greetings Master Skywalker, I hope you found our little gift" Shaak spoke darkly. Shimi spoke next "you took my master from me Skywalker you and Obi-wan did and for that I will get my revenge" she said. Red lights began flashing around the room along with a beeping sound "we are coming for you, to finish what our master started" Shaak spoke and the imaged faded. Anakin looked over as the lights flashed faster, he bolted from the room "everybody move now!" he yelled as he exited the room and it exploded from behind him.

Anakin's ears rang loudly from the explosion and he was dazed, his vision blurry but he could sense he was not out of danger yet. He looked up and saw forge droids rounding the corner blasters trained on him, he jumped up and ignited his saber deflecting each bolt. He turned to run down the other hallway until he heard the snap and hiss of another saber then he saw the red blades, three Fallen were at the other end of the hallway waiting for him. Anakin spun on his heel and ran back toward the droids making quick work of them then he stopped again as he was met by three more Fallen at the other end of the hall. Anakin was fast and strong but he was no fool, he knew when the odds were stacked against him, he drove his saber into the floor and cut around him, he fell down a floor and kept running trying to get back to his fighter. How had they known that he had been there, or had Shimi or Shaak had those Fallen already in place just waiting, he didn't know and it didn't matter right now.

He heard the Fallen foot steps not to far behind him so he used the force to enhance his running making him go faster, he rounded two more corners and came to a large empty room, three exits, one the way he came and the other two at the far end at both sides of the room. The doors burst open and six Fallen came in from each door way, Anakin was trapped as the Fallen circled him their crimson blades ready in their hands for a fight. The crimson blades began to drawl closer and Anakin raised his blade ready to defend him self but a voice spoke out apparently to all the Fallen inside of their minds. They all deactivated their crimson blades and Anakin was blasted in the back with a blaster set to stun. The world went black and Anakin fell to the ground as conscious left him in its place came darkness, his saber fell from his hand to the ground and turned off.

When conscious returned to Anakin he opened his eyes expecting to be in the hands of Shaak and Shimi but he instead found himself laying on the same floor he fell on. He looked around and then saw a concerned face looking down upon him, the face belong to Abby. "Are you ok master?" Abby asked gently reaching down and helping him sit up. "Abby what are you doing here?" Anakin asked rubbing the back of his head "I sensed you were in danger so I left not to long after you did to find you" Abby said. "The Fallen where are they?" he asked standing up, "gone, they weren't here when ever I arrive and found you on the floor" Abby said. Anakin picked up his lightsaber and placed it back on his belt, he was thankful that Abby had found him but also wondered why the Fallen had not attacked him and left. "Come on master we need to get back in case they come back" Abby said as she headed for the door toward a ship that looked like it was waiting for them. "Where'd you get that ship" Anakin asked, "I…borrowed it" Abby said as she walked up the ramp to the cockpit. Anakin got her meaning though he didn't like it he was still glad she had been there to save him. Anakin sat in the co-pilot seat as the ship took off, he sat back in the seat thinking for a long while.

Most of the trip back to Yavin four was in silence, Anakin was the first one to break the silence "Abby?" he asked. Abby turned her seat to face him "hm?" she said, "what do you know about Wraeththu?" he asked curiously as the question had been eating away at his conscious and he just had to ask, he needed to know. "My mother" Abby corrected in a slight harsh tone before her tone softened "why is it so important Anakin, I told you she died long ago by two men she was fighting, what more is there to tell. My mom was taken from me when I was very young, I didn't understand what was going on really but I felt her pass…it was heart breaking" she said a low sob came from her mouth. "I guess Shimi and Shaak forgot about me as they ran out got out of the station and into a ship. I was left alone…scared, my mother murdered…I had no one now, I didn't know where Shimi and Shaak went so I got in a escape pod and blasted off, I crash landed on some planet. I was taken in by a family who owned a transport business…it was a family in a way but I missed my mother…I still miss her" Abby said turning away from Anakin.

Anakin sat there in silence when Abby finished her story, it must have really been hard on the girl. Anakin then realized that Abby did in fact have several traits of Wraeththu, well Ahsoka really before she turned to the darkside. From the way she talked, her attitude, smug and prideful looks, even their personalities matched almost completely, the only real thing different was that Abby had different color skin the Ahsoka. "Abby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Anakin said, "its ok master, its not like you or Master Obi-wan killed my mom" she said jokingly and chuckled. Anakin inwardly cringed when Abby said that, oh if she only knew the truth he thought. The remainder of the flight was in silence and when the shuttle landed on Yavin four behind the temple Anakin and Abby got off and headed inside.

"How is my daughter doing?" Wraeththu asked approaching Shimi and Shaak who were casting a spell to view Abby, "she is performing her role perfectly master and she still has no idea" Shaak said. "Good, but make sure she does not get tainted with the way of the Jedi and the lightside, I only want her to learn saber fighting and how to use the force, even if you have to approach her in her dreams to train her in the dark arts but instruct her not to use them while with the Jedi" Wraeththu replied. "As you command master" Shimi replied bowing her head.

"I'm telling you Anakin don't get to close to Abby alright, if she learns out the truth she can turn everything upside down very quickly for us." A very concerned Obi-wan said. "Master I know that alright, but I can't help but feel guilty for her after what she had been through. The least I can do is help her get over that part of her life and move on" Anakin said crossing his arms. "Anakin you must feel how strong she is in the force and she can be very aggressive" Obi-wan said. "Was Ahsoka any different, she was ahead of any of the other padawans in her force abilities at her age" Anakin shot back. Obi-wan sighed "I know Anakin, I know. I am just saying that we should be careful" Obi-wan replied and then watched his former apprentice walk off.


	20. Chapter 20

So cold chapter 20

"Begin the reconstruction of Abby's mind, only give her fragments hints of what happened no more" Wraeththu said standing next to Shimi and Shaak as she watched the Sith ritual begin. She would make the Jedi pay for what they did to her and how many years she was locked away in that box, but she wanted them to suffer badly. Wraeththu watched as a image of Abby appeared, her Starforge child, the one she raised and protected until Anakin and Obi-wan separated her from Abby. Her heart burned with hatred for the two Jedi but soon Abby would be brought back to her and she could finish her training into a fine and powerful Sith Lady.

Abby was laying in bed tossing and turning violently as visions…memories played in her head, ones she had not had to deal with in years but these ones were different. They where more vivid this time, clearer and more focused but still not entirely clear. The faces where still shrouded but she could see one of the men had a glove on one of his hands. The fight continued till Wreaeththu was hanging off of the pipe about to fall, it seemed like the one man with the gloved hand didn't want to kill Wraeththu but the other one stepped in and cut the pipe. "Mommy!" Abby said sitting up quickly and reaching out like she was trying to grab her mothers hand but then realized she was on her bed inside of the temple, her heart pounded and she was breathing fast "….mom" she muttered sadly. Why are these memories returning, why are they clearer than before…what's happening to me she thought confused. Abby rubbed her face with her hands trying to clear her head of the dream but it lingered, the gloved hand the only thing that really stood out to her in the dream. She sighed and stayed awake the remainder of the night trying to figure out and made sense of why this dream was returning to her.

Luke Skywalker waited patently for Abby to meet him outside for saber training, he wondered why she was taking longer than normal as she was normally always on time. Right before he was about to go check up on her the temple door opened and Abby came out, she looked like she had a rough night. "Hey Abby are you alright?" Luke asked as guenon concern filled his voice. Abby looked up at him with blood shot eyes, she must have been crying "I..i just had a rough night is all lets get to training" Abby replied pulling her saber and activating it. The two sparred lighting exchanging blows and blocking each other's strikes. Luke was impressed how far Abby had come in her training at the temple and he had come to see her as a friend, she was kind to all of the people in the temple although she did have a tendency to spar rather hard so this is why Luke and Anakin sparred her. Abby unconsciously reversed her grip on her saber now holding it how her mother did and began attacking Luke, Luke taken by surprised by this had a harder time blocking the unfamiliar way Abby's blade came down when she striked at him. Abby continued to spare using the reverse grip and even though having no training with the way she was holding this saber was doing very well with it.

"Spark a memory now" Wraeththu said as she continued to watch her daughter spare Luke from a portal. Shimi and Shaak did as they where commanded and opened up another part of Abby's memory one that would make her mad about the loose of Wraeththu. Well not one of Abby's memories really, it was one of Wraeththus' but it would work.

Abby paused her strikes as a memory…no it wasn't one of hers but it was one of her mothers, when she was much younger it showed her mother standing in front of what looked like to be a court _"Have you reached a verdict?" "we have your honor, we find Ahsoka guilty off all crimes stated above."_ The memory faded and in its place took anger, Abby's strikes became harder and more aggressive as well as unpredictable "its their fault! They did this to her" Abby said as she was quickly consumed by her anger and bring her strikes down harder, she needed to take her anger out on something; and Luke just happened to be in front of her. Luke sensing the shift in Abby's mood was about to ask what was wrong but had to deflect several rapid secession slashes that were very powerful. "They didn't believe her! They didn't trust her!" Abby said as tears of anger filled her eyes as she pounded away at Luke's defenses. "Abby calm down" Luke said through gritted teeth as he locked blades with his friend but she wasn't listening as she continued her assault viciously. _"Dad I could use a little help"_ Luke said to his father through the force and a moment later Anakin was rushing out of the temple and saw Abby viciously attacking Luke. Anakin's first thought was that some how Abby had figured out the truth so he rushed of and pushed Abby back with the force knocking her back into a tree which she flipped over on top of it.

"What happened?" Anakin said igniting his own saber ready to defend his son "I don't know what happened dad but she keeps said 'they didn't trust her, its their fault, they did this to her'" Luke said raising his saber to defend as well. Anakin wondered what Abby was talking about he looked at her and noticed that Abby was holding the saber in the reverse grip the same way Ahsoka did. Something must have snapped Abby out of her rage as she extinguished her saber and more tears came to her eyes "I'm so sorry Luke…I didn't t mean to attack you" she said. Luke quickly made his way to Abby, pushing his father hand out of the way that was there to stop him and he embraced Abby "it's ok Abby it's ok" he said soothingly. Anakin called Abby's saber to his hand and it flew into his hand with no resistance from Abby. Luke soothed Abby until she stopped crying "it's ok Abby, talk to me tell me what's going on" Luke said sitting down a log and gently pulled Abby down next to him so he could look at her.

"You wouldn't understand Luke, it's about my mom…I'd rather not talk about it…I'm sorry Luke for attacking you I didn't mean to" Abby said whipping the tears from her eyes. Luke sent waves of comfort to Abby through the force and hugged her again "It's ok if you don't want to talk to me about it, your right I probably wouldn't understand but I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk to me ok?" he said. Abby nodded slowly then collected herself and looked at Anakin who looked at her cautiously; she looked down and saw Anakin holding her mothers lightsaber "C-can I have that back please.." she said almost desperately. Anakin sensed no anger coming from the girl like he had a minute ago but now only sadness and regret for attacking Luke, he held out the saber with his mechanical hand to her. Abby walked up and bowed "forgive me master" she said taking the saber and as she looked up she saw the glove…a identical glove to the one who fought her mother, before her anger could rise her in again she took the saber and quickly walked back into the temple. Anakin watched her go with a cautious look, something must have happened for her to attack Luke and he needed to know if she found out the truth or not, he knew that Obi-wan had not told her and he sure did not and they were the only two who knew of Wraeththu's past and what she had done, aside from Padme but he knew that she had not told Abby.

Luke walked up to his father "I've never seen a person hold a lightsaber like that" he said breaking his fathers train of thought. "Like what?" Anakin asked turning to look at his son, "like this" Luke said reversing his grip on the saber to show his father. "…I have, once a long time ago" Anakin said as sadness filled his voice but before Luke could ask about it his father walked off to the house that he and Padme shared.


	21. Chapter 21

So cold chapter 21

Abby looked around and saw that she was in a large metal room, nothing super fancy but she had no idea how she got there. There was a single door at the end of the room so she started to walked toward it then stopped as it opened. A huge smile came across her face as she saw two figures walk in "Shimi, Shaak!" she said joyfully and ran up to them. "Abby" they both replied "where am I?" Abby asked looking at the two of them who seemed to be floating just above the ground. "You are in your dream" Shaak replied. The two Sith saw Abbys confusion "do not underestimate the power of the darkside dear" Shimi said. Abby nodded slowly "where are you guys? Why didn't you come and get me on the station?" Abby asked looking at them sadly. Shaak was the one to speak though her voice was even and calm "we have to avenge our master, your mother; when we came back for you were gone and the forge had fallen apart" Shaak explained. "Did you get them? The ones that took my mom from me?" Abby asked, "not yet but we are working on it" Shimi replied. "I want to help please, tell me where your at and I'll come to you guys" Abby said but stopped when Shaak raised her hand and Abby fell silent. "You are needed where you are at Abby, but we are here to teach you in the ways of the darkside" the two Sith said together.

Abby looked at the two of them, she remembered her mother talking about the darkside of the force many times, she said it was the stronger side of the force and that Abby was to be trained in it. Abby looked up at the two of them "ok I want to, train me please" she said, the two Sith smiled wickedly the Shimi spoke "we will teach you but you mustn't use the darkside while around the Jedi" she said. "Why?" Abby asked looking at Shimi who she was Shaak nodded toward like she had jus been told something, Abby's world flipped upside down when she heard the next words come from behind her, she knew that voice "you wouldn't want to upset your mother now would you." Abby slowly turned around and her eyes fell upon someone she thought had been dead most of her life. "Mom…." Abby said shakily, "yes Abby, now listen to me my child. I did not die, the forge incased me after I fell and healed me, I was trapped inside of a box for almost sixteen years before Shimi and Shaak found me recently. I would have come to find you sooner but I was trapped in the box for so long and we just recently found you" Wraeththu said. Abby reached out and touched her mothers arm just to make sure she was there even though this was a dream it brought her some comfort "where are you please mom, I want to see you" Abby begged with pleading eyes. "In time my child, but for no you are the key to getting not only my revenge but also your own on the two that separated us" Wraeththu said.

"Shimi and Shaak will train you as the days pass, I will train you in the ways of the darkside where as they will focus on your training" Wraeththu said to Abby. Abby was still struggling with the fact that her mother was alive "and do not tell the Jedi I am alive" Wraeththu said sternly to Abby. "But why…?" Abby asked curiously "because they do not need to know I live, not yet anyway" Wraeththu said. Abby nodded and began her saber training with Shaak and Shimi while Wraeththu watched closely.

As the weeks passed and Abby was secretly training in her dreams with the Sith, her skill had increased greatly and now knowing that her mother was still alive brightened her mood at the Jedi temple. Abby saber training with Luke again and she had come accustomed to using the reverse grip like her mother did which still threw Luke off when they dueled but was slowly getting use to deflecting the strike of the saber. Her force abilities had also grown greatly and he wondered how she had advanced so fast over the weeks.

Anakin walked through the woods, he liked getting away from everyone so he could gather his thoughts and deal with his emotions. In one week to the day would mark another years when Ahsoka had been convicted of the bombing of the temple, his thoughts were focused on his former padawan, he thought about her not what she had become. His walk led him deeper into the forest until he could no longer hear the sound of sabers clashing from students train, all he heard now was the sound of nature it was peaceful and relaxing. Here and only here when he was alone did he let himself sink down onto a fallen tree and let his emotions out, let the memories of Ahsoka surface and though he tried to hard to move on he couldn't. She had been such a big part of his life, the years she had served the Order faithfully following the path of the light to become a Jedi; the old Order had been her life, her family and her home; she gave them everything and in turn they turned their backs on her. Tears came to Anakin's eyes and he felt no need to stop them from coming as he had bottled up his pain for so long it threatened to overwhelm him. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka…" he said softly while holding what once was her padawan braid in his hand. Why had the counsel not trusted her, he knew she was innocent but the proof of her innocence was not presented until it was too late. "I failed you Ahsoka…" he said as his breathing became shallow and more laborious as the tears now flowed freely down his face; he was heart broken over her.

"Anakin" said a voice in a soft caring tone that sounded like it came from behind Anakin, the voice so familiar one he longed to hear again and see the person who voice it belong to. Anakin turned around toward the direction of the voice but saw no one, only the trees and Jedi temple behind him. Anakin looked around for a moment and sighed as he looked down "Skywalker" said a darker voice from a different direction in the forest, one that sounded like what his former padawan had become. He looked in the direction of the new voice but again saw nothing _I'm hearing things again just great_ he thought sadly. "Skyguy" the soft gentle voice said from another direction "Skywalker" growled the darker voice from another, Anakin shook his head furiously trying to get the voices out of his head. When he heard the voices no more he took deep calming breaths but he froze stiff as a tree "master…" he heard the soft gentle voice right behind him. Anakin spun around quickly but saw nothing _am I going insane_ he thought. The voices soon picked up one right after the other, one the gentle kind voice of Ahsoka and the other darker sinister voice of Wraeththu both calling his name, was is inside of his head was he losing his mind. "Leave me alone" Anakin cried out plugging his ears but the voices got louder and louder until they were deafening to his ears. Anakin stood up and fled from the forest back to the temple, he ran straight inside of the temple and the door closed behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

So cold chapter 22

"Why can't I remember that day on the Forge where you were taken from me?" Abby asked sitting in front of Wraeththu. "You were in shock my child, your mind clouded your memories so that dramatic experience would not plague your mind" Wraeththu replied. "But its starting to come back" Abby interjected looking at her mother, "my return may have triggered your memories to return Abby" Wraeththu said. Abby sat there inside of her dream looking at the ghostly figure of her mother, it was still strange finding her alive after going so many years without her that questions began to form in her head "…what happened to you arm?" she asked looking at the mechanical right arm of Wraeththu. Wraeththu opened her yellow Sith eyes and looked at her daughter "your questions will be answered soon my dear but for now you must continue allowing your anger to grow" she replied. Abby did not question her mother and continued her meditation in silence.

When Abby had left Wraeththu dove into a deeper meditating state, she would enjoy torturing Skywalker today. The power of the darkside swirled around her filling her body and she reached out to Anakin probing his mind gently with the force and when she found a entrance she went into the Jedi's mind.

"Anakin, I trusted you and you left me. You turned your back on me, you and the Order…" said a saddened voice which woke Anakin from his sleep, he looked around seeing nothing "no, Ahsoka I didn't leave you…I trusted you, the council was wrong to punish you.." he said as the mysterious words rung in his head. "You left me you did nothing for me, you made me this. This is your fault" growled a darker voice in Anakin's head. "No Ahsoka I didn't, I would never leave you…its my fault for what happened to you.." Anakin said as memories of his padawan flooded his mind. "I survived because of your training thank you master" said the soft kind and gentle voice as a image of Ahsoka and Anakin appeared in his mind when she had returned from being captured by the hunters. "You, the council and the Jedi you all fear me you fear my power" said the darker voice. Anakin shook his head as images of Wraeththu appeared when she was on the Forge. "Ahsoka I will never let anybody hurt you" Anakin heard himself say as a image of Ahsoka standing inside of a drainage pipe while she fled from Republic clones that were chasing her down. Tears came to Anakin's eyes as he remember Ahsoka being found guilty then of Obi-wan severing her entire right arm "I'll KILL YOU" screamed the darker voice as the image of Wraeththu falling in to the core of the Forge. "No…no…" Anakin said with sadness tearing at his heart. "Three years of service to your Order, three years of blindly following the rules of the Jedi. Three years of just be thrown away in one day" hissed the dark voice. "Go away…" Anakin pleaded as tears now flowed down his face. "You would never make its as Obi-wan's padawan, but you might just make it as mine" rang in Anakin's head as he saw a smiling Ahsoka looking hopefully at Anakin when she was first assigned to him. The voices faded and left Anakin opening crying in his room which awoke his wife from her sleep. "Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked looking up at him "its all my fault" he choked out, his wife sat up and hugged him. Anakin didn't move his eyes looking down but he looked up quickly as he heard the hiss of a saber and saw a red glow then heard his wife cry out as a saber drove through her, he looked up at the holder of the saber and saw Wraeththu "its your fault" she growled.

Anakin shot up out of bed breathing heavily, he looked over quickly and saw his wife in bed asleep…it was a dream, he wiped the cold sweat off of his head and got up shakily and walked outside of the room. He walked out of the temple after getting dressed and took a deep shallow breathe as the nights cold air touched his face, he looked over at the temple and saw a figure sitting on the outside of the temple. He walked up to the temple and jumped up on to a ledge and found Abby sitting their staring up at the sky looking at the moon. He quietly walked over and sat next to her in silence they both sat looking up at the sky. "What are you doing up sp early?" Anakin asked breaking the silence, Abby slowly turned to head and looked at the master Jedi "just couldn't sleep" she replied before turning her gaze back toward the sky. "How did you get that?" Abby asked with out looking at Anakin, "get what?" he asked "that mechanical hand" Abby said now looking back at Anakin. "I lost it in a battle at the beginning of the Clone Wars" he replied looking down at his gloved hand. "I didn't asked when, I asked how" Abby said taking a deep breath, "I lost it to a Sith by the name of Count Dooku" Anakin replied flexing the mechanical fingers slowly. "My mother lost more than her hand, she lost her entire right arm in a fight…" Abby said sadly, Anakin cringed when she said that "Abby?" he said. "Yes master?" Abby said turning again to look at him "I am sorry for the loose of your mother" he said with guenon sadness and care in his voice. Abby's only response was a sigh before she stood up "I better get ready for the day, see you in a few hours master" she said bowing and jumped off the temple flipping in the air and landing on her knee before standing and walking into the temple.

"She is getting stronger master" Shimi said following her master through the temple "and the darkside is growing in her" Shimi added as the two rounded the corner and walked outside of the temple to being more training with the new students. "Yes apprentice she is indeed and soon very soon we will destroy the rest of the Jedi filth" Wraeththu said as she walked up to the students. "Master I have notice that Abby shares a close relationship with Luke Skywalker" Shimi said, Wraeththu stopped turned and looked at her padawan "how close?" she asked thoughtfully. "I do not know master but she speaks highly of him, they are friends but I do not know how close" Shimi replied looking at her master. A wicked smile appeared on Wraeththu's face "good, this will make revenge even more satisfying" Wraeththu said then turned and walked back into the temple after instructing Shimi to teach the students.

Abby was meditating with Luke outside of the temple near the forest, they were both good friends and Luke was very understanding and always encouraging her. Abby took deep breathes, a feeling had been growing in her for a while, Luke was her friend but she felt pulled toward him, she wanted to be more than friends and thankfully the Jedi had done away with ban on attachments. She never let her feelings show toward Luke as she didn't know if he would feel the same towards her but as time passed a question had been burning in her mind even more so today than normal. "Luke, can I ask you something?" Abby said opening her eyes speaking shyly, Luke like wise opened his eyes "sure what is it Abby?" he said with a smile. "I-I'm your friend right?" Abby started while not making eye contact with him. Luke looked at her curiously "of course you are Abby" he replied. "a…and you like me right?" Abby asked in a softer tone. Luke tilted his head to one side, Abby normally wasn't this shy or hesitant to speak to him "yes" he replied. "I-I was wondering…if" she started but closed her mouth not sure how to ask her question. Luke put his hand on her shoulder "what is it Abby?" he asked encouragingly.

Abby looked up at him, the fear of possible rejection flashed in her eyes "would you want to…go out with me?" she asked slowly then looked away ashamed. It took Luke a moment to process what she had just asked him, he liked Abby but he didn't know if he liked her the way she was implying. He saw the fear of rejection in her eyes before she looked away, she had certainly been through a lot loosing her mother and all and he felt bad for her. Abby feared the worse when she heard no immediate response from her friend. She looked up at him "yes I would like to" he heard Luke say, Luke watched as Abby's eyes light up with joy and excitement, he was almost knocked over as she embraced him tightly "thank you…" she said happily. Luke hugged her back and laughed "your welcome, so shall we continue our meditation?" he asked, Abby nodded and sat back down crossing her legs and began her meditation.


	23. Chapter 23

So cold chapter 23

"This is nice" Abby said watching the sunset over the trees and the stars began to show as the light faded, she rested her head against Luke's shoulder. "Yes it is" Luke replied happily and smiled at her before returning his gaze toward the Sunset. "So I take it your father wasn't too happy when you told him" Abby asked turning to look back at him.

Luke shook his head "He got over it eventually but I don't know what is the big deal" he said shrugging. "I don't know why either" Abby replied sighing happily as the rest of the sun faded leaving the stars and the moon in its place. The two rose and walked hand entwined with one another as the headed back toward the temple. The two's training seasons turned more like into dates with one another, Abby listened as Luke told her about his past and over the couple of days they had been dating a bond had been created between the two. The two walked to their separate rooms and Luke peck Abby on the cheek before heading into his room, Abby sighed happily and retired to her own room for the night.

Anakin sat on the couch in his house dreading the tiredness that was coming over him, he knew if he were to go to sleep his head would be plagued with the words of Ahsoka and Wraeththu. No matter how hard he tried to keep them out they still flooded his mind, Anakin yawned tiredly while trying to stay awake but his eye lids continued to get heavier. Soon his world went black as his tired body finally won the fight over his consciousness.

"You could have if you tried" spoke the soft kind voice but there was a sadness laced in its tone. "But you didn't did you Skywalker, you watched me take the fall" said the harsh dark voice. Anakin found him self standing in darkness but there were two people in front of him, to his left was Ahsoka and to his right was Wraeththu; they were both speaking to him. "But I didn't do it!" spoke the gentle voice of Ahsoka, "And you did nothing for me Skywalker" growled Wraeththu. "Why didn't you stop them master, I thought you believed me, trusted me. I needed you…" Ahsoka said softly. "You never really believed in me, trusted me, well I don't need you anymore!" growled the darker voice of Wraeththu.

"I do trust you, I do believe you and I am here for you" Anakin said quickly looking at Ahsoka trying to step forward but his feet seemed locked in place. "You lie," Wraeththu stated stepping in front of Ahsoka and glared at him before stepping back. Ahsoka stepped forward and looked at Anakin, the look he was given was one of turmoil and pain, one of deep sadness and no hope; then all became black.

The following day Abby was outside of the temple before the sun came up walking around with no destination in mind. The temple door opened drawling her attention to another Jedi walking out of the temple, it was Master Kanobi. "Master," Abby said bowing respectfully to the older Jedi as he walked up to her.

"A little early to be out" Obi-wan said with a kind warm smile while sitting down on a large flat rock. "I like to watch the sunset and sunrise they are so beautiful" Abby replied sitting down as well looking up at the sky. "Yes they are quiet a spectacle to behold" Obi-wan replied.

"Master Kanobi may I ask you something?" Abby asked not taking her eyes off of the night sky. When Obi-wan nodded Abby spoke "You are a Jedi and Master Skywalker is a Jedi but so was my mother, do…do you know what happened to her?" Abby asked now looking at him.

Obi-wan suddenly wished he hadn't come out side, he pondered about how to respond "Your mother was indeed a Jedi Abby a very great one at that and that is what you should aspire to be" he said.

Abby looked at him for a moment then back at the tress as the sun began to rise slowly over the tree line lighting up everything it could touch. "I better get ready for today's training" Abby said rising to her feet and going back into the temple to find Luke.

"Master why are you encouraging Abby's relationship with Luke Skywalker" Shimi said following aside Wraeththu. "I have my reasons apprentice" Wraeththu replied walking to her meditation chamber, "but master wont you just have to kill Luke, he is a Jedi after all" Shimi said. "If we can get Abby to lure Luke away I may be able to turn him to the darkside, he is like is father: strong, hard headed and I can sense his thirst for knowledge" Wraeththu replied. "I don't understand master, I thought you wanted to destroy all the Jedi" Shimi said confused.

"It is not your place to understand apprentice, you are only to do what is asked; plus what better way to get revenge on Skywalker than to turn his own son against him" Wraeththu said walking into her meditation chamber and the door sealed shut behind her. Wraeththu sat down crossing her legs and closed her eyes; she reached out and touched the bond she shared with her daughter. " _Abby_ " she said through their bond.

Abby barely missed being stuck by Luke's lightsaber by her distraction " _Could you have come at a more opportune time"_ Abby send back and went on the offensive jumping over Luke and slashing at his side but he spun and parried. " _When the time comes you will bring Luke to a secluded part of the forest far enough away from the temple so I will not be sensed I wish to meet Luke"_ Wraeththu sent back. Abby's eyes lit up with joy at the thought of getting to finally see her mother but she wondered why she wanted to meet Luke.

" _Why?"_ Abby sent back blocking three quick slashes that were aimed at her stomach and force pushed Luke back. _"All will be made clear soon my dear but you must trust me"_ Wraeththu send back. Abby dove under Luke's legs and slashed him across the leg with a training saber; Luke taken by surprise buckled and fell on top of her. " _Yes mother I will do as you…"_ she trailed off as Luke kissed her on the lips; Abby eyes widened then closed happily enjoying this precious moment.


	24. Chapter 24

So cold chapter 24

Today marks the day of the seventeenth year when Ahsoka had been convicted of a crime she had not committed, today was the day Wraeththu was traveling to Yavin Four to meet Luke; today was the day Anakin was plagued every waking and sleep moment with the voices of Ahsoka and Wraeththu both calling out to him. Today was the day Anakin Skywalker would lose someone dear to him.

"Come one Luke lets go" Abby said eagerly pulling at her boyfriends arms leading him deeper into the woods. "Where are we going Abby?" Luke asked practically being dragged by his girlfriend; "I want you to meet someone" Abby said giggling and continued pulling his arms until he followed her.

The walk took about two hours and they were both far enough away from the temple not be sensed by the Jedi or at least where they were at. When they finally broke through to a small clearing Abby saw a Delta-7B Aetherspirte class fighter sitting there and a hooded figure sitting just in front of it. Abby's eyes light up with excitement and she was over come with joy as she recognized her mother's force signature.

Luke froze when he saw the figure sitting on the ground; the figure was strong in the force very strong, very dark. "A-Abby…" Luke said quickly grabbing her arm to keep her from running up to the figure. "Trust me Luke" Abby said pulling him toward her, every sense in Luke told him to run as fast as he could back to the temple but he slowly walked up to the hooded figure.

Abby ran up to the hooded figure as the figure stood, Abby embraced the figure happily and tightly "I'm so glad you're here" Abby said. Wraeththu placed her mechanical arm around Abby and cast a glace at Luke. Abby looked up and saw her mother looking at Luke; she ran back over to him and drug him the rest of the way up to Wraeththu. "This is Luke" Abby said happily holding the boys hand.

"Greetings Luke, it is good to finally meet you" Wraeththu said, her voice carried through the forest and caused the birds and animals to flea in fear. Luke shook slightly but if Abby trusted this hooded figure then he would. "I suppose introductions and explanations are in order before we get down to business" Wraeththu said pulling her hood down to reveal her face. A dark evil smile was spread across her face and her yellow eyes Luke into Luke's eyes.

"M-My name is Luke Skywalker" Luke said shaking and managed a slight bow toward the women, although he was deathly terrified by the women he trusted Abby enough to take a chance. Luke cast a glace at Abby, clearly Abby knew this person by the way she was acting, a relative perhaps; maybe a aunt or a older sister.

"Abby why don't you meditate while I talk to Luke, get know him a little better" Wraeththu said, Abby nodded and sat down crossing her legs and closing her eyes. "My name is Darth Wraeththu" Wraeththu said turning to look at Luke as she used the force to lock Luke in place and keep him from moving.

Luke looked over at Abby confused…Wraeththu was the name of Abby's mother…but Darth meant…oh no he thought. Luke tried to move but found his body was locking in place and wouldn't move "Abby your mothers alive…sh…she's a Sith" Luke said looking over at Abby franticly.

Memories of when Abby's mother fell came into Abby's head except they were in perfect clarity. Abby could now make out the two figures who where fighting her mother, they looked like younger versions of Master Skywalker and Master Kanobi. Something clicked in Abby's head, a repressed realization finally surfaces and her eyes snapped open quickly.

"Yesss I am" Wraeththu said sinisterly as she circled Luke, Luke tired disparately to call out to his father but he found his force abilities were suddenly suppressed. Luke's head exploded in pain as a bombardment of darkness tore away at the barriers in his head. Luke cried out in pain and slumped to his knees grasping his head painfully.

Abby stood up instantly "Mother what are you doing?!" Abby said, Wraeththu held up her other hand "Sit my child everything will come clear" Wraeththu said. Luke cried out again as the darkness shredded his mental barriers and began to pour into him, he could feel himself changing, becoming dark and evil.

Abby likewise cried out in pain as something inside of her unlocked and a darkness that seemed like was suppress finally was let loose inside of her. They both cried in pain as the darkness tore through their bodies changing them both into servants of Wraeththu but soon the pain stopped. Both stood up shaking slightly, they looked at each other then at Wraeththu "Master" they said in unison and bow deeply.

"Stay out of my head!" Anakin cried out in turmoil as the voices screamed inside of him, Anakin felt dizzy, weak and hopeless. Then a sharp pain tore through Anakin as though he had lost someone close to him, he stumbled to his comm. but dropped the communicator and clutched his head as the voice grew louder. "Ahsoka…" Anakin choked out through tears that poured down in face. His heart was pounding hard and his breathing was hard and fast, he was drenched in sweat and with no sign of relief he was forced to endure.

Luke and Abby walked hands together back to the temple, both their dark presences were masking in light until Wraeththu was ready to get her revenge. The pair walked straight to Abby's room "Master will be so happy when she gets her revenge" Luke said as they entered Abby's room. Abby nodded "I am glad my mother let you live" she said and began kissing him.

"The next faze of my Master's plan had fallen into place" Shimi said standing next to Shaak who look upon the students. "Very good, they Jedi will fall and the Sith shall arise once again victorious" Shaak replied. The two both shared a wicked laugh one full of malice and desire to destroy the Jedi.


	25. Chapter 25

So cold chapter 25

When the voices finally faded later that night Anakin collapsed into bed, his head was aching badly and he wanted nothing more than a good nights rest. His entire body was aching and sore and it was still hard to drawl breath into his lungs because each breath felt like a knife was being shoved into his side. Anakin drifted off to sleep silently praying that he would not be plagued in his dreams tonight.

The temple was quiet it was peaceful, strong in the lightside of the force. Each student slept the night a way with undisturbed dreams but there were two who were still awake. "I thought your mother died?" Luke asked while sitting back against the wall on the bed. "I did to, but she came to me in my dreams and helped train me; Shimi and Shaak did to" Abby replied. Luke nodded and stoked one of Abby's lekku "I am sorry that my father and Master Kanobi were the ones to separate you from your mother" Luke said with guenon sorrow. "It's ok Luke, soon I will get to be with her again for good and we will never be separated again; she can finish mine and yours training too" Abby replied.

"When do you think the attack will come?" Luke asked curiously, "Soon especially if my mother risked exposing herself to the Jedi by coming to Yavin Four" Abby replied. "What do you think my mom will do to your dad?" Abby asked looking up at him, "After seeing my dad and Master Kanobi take your mother from you and the pain I felt from that, I want nothing more to see him pay dearly" Luke replied honestly. Abby nodded and the two kissed before drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

The following day Anakin was up early training with his saber to keep his mind off of Ahsoka, after yesterday that was the last thing he wanted to think of. At least the voice had not plagued his sleep that night so he was able to get a decent amount of sleep but still he couldn't take his mind off of Ahsoka no matter how hard he tried.

Leia walked up to her dad and watched him spare "hey dad mined if I join in?" she asked. Anakin turned and smiled "sure Leia" he said; Leia stepped up to her and ignited her own blue lightsaber and began sparing lightly with her father. "You seem in a better mood" Leia said as she blocked a strike then countered; Anakin blocked three quickly slashes from his daughter "I finally got some decent sleep" Anakin said.

Anakin's mind then drifted to his son, Luke, he had been acting strange lately; he wasn't as open anymore and this worried him. "Hey Leia, do you know what is bother Luke?" Anakin asked jumping over her and blocking another attack. "No, I've noticed he is spending a lot more time with Abby though" Leia replied jabbing at Anakin. "Perhaps you should talk to her and see if she will tell you" Leia continued.

"When is the assault on Yavin Four master?' Shimi said bowing before Wraeththu while her master meditated. "Soon my apprentice, they students are almost ready and when we are, we will be swift and merciless" Wraeththu said while exhaling.

"Until the time is ready I have a mission for you Shimi, you are to go to Yavin Four and pose as a new student for the Jedi while at the same time I want you to be gather information about the Jedi. I want to know how many there are, how strong they are and how adapt their abilities are" Wraeththu said.

"But Master won't Skywalker recognize me?" Shimi asked, "You have grown up since he fought you, plus it was only once so he could not have memorized your force presence. Plus I will keep him busy until it is time" Wraeththu replied. "I will do ask you command master" Shimi replied bowing deeply and got up. "In my chambers you will pick a lightsaber from the wall, you will not take you lightwhip" Wraeththu said as Shimi left the room.

Shimi walked to her master's chambers and walked inside, the walls were filled with lightsabers from the Jedi she had slaughtered at the temple, each one once belonged to a Jedi but no longer; now they were trophies of her master. Shimi picked a hilt from the wall, it was close to the design of her lightwhip and it weighed just about the same; Shimi placed it on her hip and went to her room placing her whip inside of it then headed to a ship that was waiting for her.

Luke and Abby were busy dueling viciously outside of the temple, their duels had picked up much more aggression since their eyes had been opened. Abby paused when she sense a shuttle land out a ways from the woods "Shimi?" she said confused. 'Why had mother sent her here' Abby wondered. "What is it Abby?" Luke asked turning off his saber, "Come with me" Abby said taking his arm and leading him into the woods.

When the two reached where the shuttle had landed they saw a female standing amongst the trees. "Shimi" Abby exclaimed happily and ran up to the girl, Luke quickly followed close behind. Shimi eyed the boy for a moment then turned to look at Abby "hello Abby" Shimi replied. "Why are you here?" Abby asked looking at the women.

"My master has instructed me to infiltrate the Jedi ranks and lean all I can about them before we strike" Shimi replied. "So this is Luke Skywalker" Shimi said with a slight disgust in her tone, "Yes but he is with us" Abby said picking up on the way Shimi had spoken.

"Doesn't change the fact that he is related to the man who separated my master from me for sixteen years" Shimi replied darkly. "He means nothing to me anymore" Luke declared. "Still doesn't change the fact that your related to him" Shimi replied pushing past the two and walked toward the Jedi temple.

"What's her problem?" Luke asked walking next to Abby "She is probably just pissed that she has to be surrounded by Jedi for a while. She was raised to hate the Jedi" Abby said. Luke nodded and followed the tall slim older women through the forest to the temple.


	26. Chapter 26

So cold chapter 26

"Who is this?" Anakin asked standing in front of Abby and look while he looked at the women who was standing next to Abby. "Her name is Osiara she landed not to long ago with the shuttle that drops off new students, she was the only one" Luke said. Anakin gave Osiara a strange look and nodded "I am Master Skywalker" he said. Osiara bowed slightly "it is a pleasure Jedi master, I am seeking to become a Jedi" Osiara replied. "Very well Osiara follow me" Anakin said as he led the way in to the temple.

"My apprentice is in place, prepare the fleet to destroy the rest of the republic and get shuttles ready to take the Fallen to Yavin Four" Wraeththu said. "Master if I may ask why are you waiting, why don't we just slaughter them?" Shaak asked. Wraeththu opened her eyes and turned to Shaak "do you trust my judgment?" Wraeththu asked, "Yes of course master but I just-" Shaak started. "Then get my fleet ready" Wraeththu said walking past her and out of the Sith temple toward the Valley Of The Dark Lords. "As you command master" Shaak said frustrated and quickly made her way toward a shuttle that would take her to the Star Forge fleet.

Wraeththu walked down the dusty trail toward the Valley Of The Dark Lords, when she reached the center of all the tombs she sat down crossing her leg and took a deep breath. When the last ray of the sun gave away to the darkness that now consumed the Valley Of The Dark Lords; massive creatures began to shift in the darkness and a hissing sound echoed in and out of Wraeththu's ear shot. _Inhale….exhale,_ the sounds came closer, again _Inhale…exhale_ now only a few hundred yards away.

Moments past and all fell silent, a snap hiss crackled through the air and a crimson light shun illuminating Wraeththu's face. Wraeththu opened her yellow eyes and a she looked upon a centipede like creature that was six feet tall with razor sharp teeth. A smile cracked across Wraeththu's face, she was now surrounded by these creatures. Her sabers flashed in her hands and she engaged the creatures. The slaughter lasted through out most of the night as more and more creatures came pouring over the sides of the valley drawn to the sound of the fighting.

"Alright lets begin will something simple Osiara, lets go over the first saber for Shi-Cho" Anakin said pulling his lightsaber and activating it. Osiara gripped her saber tightly in both hands, she took a deep breath and relaxed; she purposely made several mistakes and dropped her saber several times. Anakin smiled slightly when he saw the saber fumble from her grasp "it takes time to learn how to wield a saber correctly" Anakin said.

Oriara nodded and picked up her saber activating it and tried to form again "relax your shoulders, let the force guide you" Anakin instructed and watched as Osiara's shoulders immediately and her movements became more fluid. Osiara continued training for a long while before she went to Master Obi-wan to begin her meditation.

"Send the fleet out now the time has come, destroy the republic" Wraeththu commanded "As you wish Empresses" a droid replied before its holographic image of it disappeared. Wraeththu walked up to the students who were training, she personally spared each one of one to see how far their training had come.

Three weeks had passed and Anakin was rushing toward the communication room "What happened?" Anakin asked as he walked into the room. "The Star Forge fleet is attacking Corusant" replied the other end of the line. "How many ships do you have?" Anakin asked, "Not enough sir but we have we have reinforcements coming, we should be able to hold off the fleet" the other line said. Anakin was not able to make a response as voices poured into his head again. Anakin clutched his head and stumbled out of the room as the voices became louder. "No go away!" Anakin demanded loudly but they continued to grow more intense and his head felt like a grenades were going off inside of it.

Anakin stumbled out of the temple holding his head "Master is something wrong?" a youngling asked. "I just need some air…" Anakin said as he quickly pushed his way past the youngling and started to run away from the temple. "Anakin you left me why weren't you there for me?" said the softer voice in his head "I didn't leave you Ahsoka" Anakin said. The voice grew even louder and he crumpled over by the edge of the woods in pain "Ahsoka I am so sorry…" he chocked out. "Anakin" said the soft tone of Ahsoka, "Skywalker" said the darker tone of Wraeththu; one right after the other continuously screaming in his head.

Anakin didn't know how long the voice rang in his head but they both quieted after sometime, now they were both just a whisper. "Skywalker" said a dark, deep and hateful tone…but not in his head; Anakin opened his tightly shut eyes and saw a pair of legs standing right in front of him. As he slowly raised his eyes upward he was hurled through the air by a massive force push and he smashed into a tree causing the tree to snap.

Anakin slowly rolled over on his side then on to his knees, he looked up again and saw…Ahsoka, now that's not possible she was dead; he felt her presence disappear in the force when she fell into the Forge. But there she was standing 50 yards way, Anakin was quickly over come with emotions: sadness, happiness, turmoil but most of all confusion.

For sixteen years he thought her to be dead, for sixteen years he had sulked over her death; for sixteen years he had blamed himself for what had happened to her. He looked up at the face of Ahsoka…no, Wraeththu; the women wore an evil grin on her face and her eyes burned like fire. "I thought you were dead…" where the only words to escape his mouth.

"Surprise Skyguy" Wraeththu growled and pulled her sabers out activating the crimson blades. 'No this isn't happening…it couldn't be' Anakin thought as he pulled himself to his feet. Anakin was too shocked to pull his saber, to shocked to fight Wraeththu; to shocked to even look her in the eyes. So, he did the only thing he thought he could do, he turned and fled back toward the temple as fast as his legs could carry him, he was limping slightly from hitting the tree but he forced his legs to move, force them to get away from her, force them to keep him from having to face her.

"Obi-wan…Wraeththu s-she is back, get everyone outside now" Anakin said into his comlink as he ran. "Back? What do you mean she is back that is impossible" Obi-wan replied on the other end. "She is back! Get everyone ready to fight now" Anakin said pushing his legs to carry him faster and faster toward the temple.

Wraeththu sneered as she watched him run 'pathetic fool' she thought as she walked toward the Jedi temple, moments later her Fallen was flanking both of her sides; her army she would use to destroy the remainder of the Jedi and crush the light out of this galaxy.


	27. Chapter 27

So cold chapter 27

When Wraeththu was only a few hundred feet away from the temple, she saw the temple doors open and Jedi pouring out of it, sabers ignited and ready for a fight. Obi-wan and Anakin stood at the front of the group of Jedi, even Obi-wan as calm as he was couldn't keep the surprise off of his face when he saw Wraeththu still alive.

"This isn't much of a welcome back party" Wraeththu said sarcastically and glared at the two Jedi masters. The Fallen ignited their crimson blades ready to strike when the command was given. "…How did you-" Anakin started looking up at Wraeththu.

"Survive. Its quiet simple Skywalker, the darkside is stronger than the light. Plus you interrupted my Empire, as we speak my fleet is laying waste to the Republic and through its ashes I will resurrect my Empire" Wraeththu said. "Not if we have anything to say about it" Obi-wan said igniting his own saber and stepping into a defensive stance.

"So sure are we Kanobi?" Wraeththu said with a wicked laughed then glared at him with a evil smile "You are so blind you and Skywalker, how do you know some of your Jedi will even fight me, how do you know if they are truly on your side?" Wraeththu asked.

Wraeththu's gaze turned to Anakin who has composed himself enough to pull his own saber. "Tell me Skywalker, how is my daughter Abby?" Wraeththu asked. Anakin looked at her "She is a Jedi" Anakin replied. Wraeththu laughed again "let me guess you haven't told her who 'killed' her mother have you?" Wraeththu asked.

The temple door opened and Luke, Abby and Osiara came out of the temple to the front line of the Jedi. "No, I couldn't tell her what happened" Anakin replied looking back at Wraeththu. "I figured as much, so I had to tell her isn't that right Abby?" Wraeththu said. "Yes mother" Abby said with a smile and jumped from the group of Jedi to stand next to her mother and Luke quickly followed behind her then Osiara followed as well.

"Luke, Osiara what are you doing?" Leia asked looking at her brother. "Luke's eyes have been opened to the truth." Wraeththu said. Anakin watched as his son's blue eyes turn to yellow, that must have been what he felt in the force weeks ago but he couldn't believe it. "And Shimi my dear I brought this for you" Wraeththu said handing Osiara a hilt of a saber. She took it in her hand and ignited it, the long tail of the light whip came out from the hilt.

Wraeththu let her cloak fall to the ground and she extended her hand of flesh out toward the Jedi. Anakin and Obi-wan both knew what was about to come so the readied their sabers but the younger inexperienced Jedi had not idea what was about to happen. Lightning sprung from Wraeththu's hand, bright blue lightning; some of the Jedi were able to ground themselves in time but most were overcome with the power of the attack. Even Obi-wan and Anakin were sent back a few feet.

"Slaughter them all but Skywalker is mine" Wraeththu growled. Crimson crashed with blue and green both violently striking out at one another. The temple grounds become a battle ground as bodies began to drop on both sides and through the intense battle Wraeththu and Anakin had not move, they were both staring at one another. "I'm so sorry…" Anakin said. "The time for apologizes passed long ago Skywalker" Wraeththu growled hurling herself at him bring her sabers down in a vicious downward cut.

Anakin raised his saber quickly but groaned under the powerful attack when the sabers clashed. Yellow eyes met blue; one filled with sorrow and regret and yet understanding and love, the other was filled with nothing but rage and hatred seeking to destroy. "Please don't do this…" Anakin begged blocking her very fast slashes; "It's to late Skywalker, here you will die along with the rest of the Jedi" Wraeththu said.

The battle became more intense as more bodies lay lifeless on the ground, Luke looked over and saw Abby fighting Leia. Luke quickly ran over to help Abby using the force to push Leia back then attack her viciously. "Luke why? You are my bother" Leia said blocking his attacks and then countered with three quick slashes.

Luke easily blocked the strikes "You have no idea what Anakin did to Wraeththu" Luke said slashing harder at her. Abby jumped into help Luke and the three locked blades, Leia found herself stepping back again and again trying to hold to two off.

Anakin and Wraeththu fought their way from the main battle and were now fighting toward the woods. Anakin jumped over a massive tree that had fallen to the ground and hurled a large rock at Wraeththu. Wraeththu slashes the rock in half and lunged at Anakin "Please stop this!" Anakin pleaded locking blades with her again. "Never!" Wraeththu sneered loudly and shot lighting at Anakin.

"You made me this way! You brought this upon yourself" Wraeththu said as she upped the intensity of the lightning. Anakin dug his feet into the ground and pushed back against the lighting. Anakin could feel the crystals in his saber getting dangerously close to over loading; he would not have his saber destroyed like last time. Anakin used the force to push Wraeththu back and he charged at her brining powerful attacks down on her.

"I mourned over you for sixteen years thinking you were dead" Anakin said as he slashed at her. "Wasted tears Skywalker, and when I finish with you I will destroy the rest of the Jedi once and for all" Wraeththu said spinning out of the way of his attacks and slashed at his side. Anakin blocked spinning his saber in a attempt to sever Wraeththu's flesh arm. Wraeththu brought her smaller shoto blade down and locked his blade between hers "You Jedi already took one of my arms your not having the other" Wraeththu growled and pushed him backward striking harder and harder at Anakin.

Anakin blocked strike after strike but he began to lose focus as the soft gentle voice of Ahsoka spoke to him in his head as well as now Wraeththu who was attacking him. Anakin shook his head trying to focus but it was hard, he began making mistakes in his defenses. "Stay out of my head" Anakin said going on the offensive and putting as much power as he could in his strikes. "Oh but its so much fun" Wraeththu said laughing and made the voices become louder in his head.

Anakin overextended one of his attacks which left his legs open, Wraeththu slashed Anakin across the legs and Anakin staggered back in pain. "Come on 'master' focus!" Wraeththu said mockingly and attacked Anakin again.

Anakin had a even more difficult time blocking her attacks and his legs faltered when he suddenly felt the death of his daughter Leia "No!" Anakin cried out loudly. Wraeththu laughed evilly "Yes, revenge shall be mine" she said and blasted him with lightning.

Anakin crumpled over in pain as the lightning tore through his body, he cried out in pain loudly but the lightning soon stopped and he heard blaster fire.

Wraeththu whirled around and saw Padme firing a blaster at her, Wraeththu deflected the bolts with ease "Leave my husband alone!" Padme said. Padme pulled the trigger as fast as she could but the Sith Lady continued to deflect the bolts and began walking toward her. The magazine was emptied right as Wraeththu was on top of Padme "Anakin!" Padme cried out before she was severed in half by Wraeththu.

"No!" Anakin cried out in rage and hurled himself at Wraeththu, Wraeththu spun around to block but her saber was drove back only millimeters from her face. "You will die!" Anakin declared and began to hammer away at Wraeththu who went on the defensive.

Abby turned to Luke "We need to go help my mother" she said, Luke nodded and the two ran off toward Wraeththu and Anakin were dueling. Anakin even though injured continued to attack viciously, he knew the Jedi were outnumbered and soon he would probably fall but he had to keep fighting.

Wraeththu kicked Anakin in the knee causing him to buckle again and Wraeththu slashed at his left arm cutting it, Anakin howled in pain and staggered back. Anakin was breathing hard, he was getting weak and he knew that Wraeththu knew this. Anakin dumped most of his reserves of the force he had into deflecting the next set of vicious attacks from Wraeththu.

Wraeththu glanced over at Abby and Luke "Stay back, Skywalker is mine" she ordered. Luke immediately stopped but Abby charged forward slashing Anakin in the side cutting him. "I said stay back Abby" Wraeththu growled and used the force to blast Abby back next to Luke. Anakin used his cut arm to cover his side, his lungs were on fire but he held his own for as long as he could from the attacks.

Soon Shimi and Shaak and most of the Fallen arrived and watched the two duel. Shimi and looked on with sadistic pleasure as her master was winning this battle. The voices rang louder and louder in Anakin's head and now his vision was beginning to blur "You are all alone Skywalker, and you will die alone" Wraeththu said slashing Anakin's mechanical hand off and his saber dropped to the ground.

Anakin raised his head as red crimson sabers crossed over his neck, with the remaining strength he had left he took his flesh hand and gently grabbed Wraeththu's arm, he looked up at her with blood shot sad eyes as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry Snips…I failed you" he said. Anakin's body fell over as his head was severed from his body by twin crimson sabers.

The battle was over, the Sith had finally won. The Empire would be resurrected and reign for all of eternity. Wraeththu had gotten her revenge, finally after so long she had won. "I win Skyguy" she said as she turned and walked back to the shuttles that brought them to the planet followed by the rest of her army.

(Hoped you liked it, not your happy ending but hey. I like it when the bad guys win. Thinking about doing a squeal just depends on how much feed back I get from this story.)


End file.
